It Came to This
by Cadence's Way
Summary: Completely Re-Edited: Lucretia Davenport is hardly Cinderella, but she does have a wicked Stepmother. In order to keep the peace at home her father sends her off to Hogwarts. Follow Lucretia as a strange darkness enters her life. AM/OC, CW/OC, BZ/PP,DM/GW
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_September 2009 – Once again, this story is being completely re-edited. I am not happy with the "Mary-Sueishness" of Lucretia or some of the other characters and have been working on getting to know them better. Hope you enjoy – Cheers! Oh and reviews would be wonderful!_

_Summary: Lucretia Davenport is hardly Cinderella, but she does have a wicked Stepmother. In order to keep the peace at home her father sends her off to Hogwarts. Follow Lucretia as a strange darkness enters her life in the form of Alexander Montague. Set during OOTP, not exactly canon. Montague/OC, Warrington/OC, Blaise/PP, DMGW_

_Author's Notes & Warnings: This story contains mature themes. Warnings do appear at the beginning of certain chapters_

_Prologue_

_August 12__th__, 1996 _

"I didn't want this, any of this!" she screamed hoarsely, as he turned his back on her. Merlin, her throat hurt. Unconsciously, she ran her hand over the delicate white skin, as if she could feel the purple bruises she was sure his calloused hands had left.

"It wasn't a matter of what you wanted," Alexander growled darkly. He spun and faced her, his onyx eyes flashing dangerously in the dim lamplight. "It was a matter of keeping you alive Lucretia, and someday y_ou will _thank me for that."

"Keeping me alive? Bullocks Alexander! You did this to save yourself and you know it!" she screamed angrily.

_Her words were too true, but the Slytherin inside him didn't give a fuck. After everything they had been through! She had left him no choice…no choice what so ever, and so he had played his hand and come out the victor. Damned witch! She would learn her place! _With a sneer, Alexander Montague snatched his cloak from the black leather sofa where it lay, and strode out of the bedroom, the door slamming firmly behind him.

Tears streaming down her pale face, Lucretia slid down the wall until she made contact with the black veined marble floor. Her hands instinctively clutched at her abdomen, as if they were trying to comfort the child she had just learned she was carrying. With her head touching her knees, Lucretia Davenport's long dark hair hung like a thick curtain around her, hiding her from the strange world that had become her life. She was only fifteen, too young to become a mother. "Oh and a wife," she thought bitterly, her eyes settling on the 3 carat diamond that sparkled garishly at her from her ring finger. Instantly, the taste of bile rose up in her throat, as it had every morning for the past two weeks, and she scooted quickly off the floor to the connecting bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach, Lucretia climbed wearily between the azure silk sheets of the king size bed. "How did it come to this?" she whispered sadly to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter One: The Collapse of the Pedestal _

One year earlier…

_This was becoming ridiculous. _"Another tutor, Lucretia?" Orion Davenport inquired, as he eyed his fourteen year old daughter warily. "What in Hades did you do to drive this one off?"

"Why do you always assume it's something I did," Lucretia replied caustically. Chewing her bottom lip, she ran her finger over the wooden mantel of the study's fireplace. Narrowing her eyes, she hissed, "Maybe Ms. Lewis didn't appreciate the way your current wife was always threatening to hex her if she so much as glanced in your general direction."

Her father inwardly smirked as he continued to study his only daughter. Lucretia's stepmother Caries certainly did have a jealous temperament. It was the cause of many frequent arguments, but oh, how Orion enjoyed making up with her after. Half his age, his "current wife", as Lucretia always referred to her, was the heiress of Cadogan's Cauldrons, the leading purveyor of pewter cauldrons. She stood to inherit an obscene fortune upon her sickly father's passing and Orion was already mentally distributing the funds and planning how to re-build the family's ailing import business.

Running a hand through his graying hair, Orion considered the current household situation. His four older sons had followed in his footsteps and attended the Durmstrang Institute of Magic. Adolphus and Damon were both married now and living nearby in Norfolk. The twins, Castor and Pollux, had graduated the previous June, and shared a flat in London. Orion and his first wife, Antonia, had intended to send Lucretia to Hogwarts, as that was Antonia's alma mater, but when Lucretia was just 8 years old, Antonia passed away. Despite her youth, Lucretia stepped into her mother's role and kept the household running in the same smooth manner. With most of his attention centered on the family business and no time for domestic matters, Orion preferred to keep Lucretia at home, instead of sending her to school. It seemed a simpler solution than the timely process of locating a trustworthy steward to take her place. Besides, Lucretia was efficient, organized, and extremely thorough in both her studies and as mistress of the manor. It would be ridiculous to waste precious funds on the hiring of some outside person. In the six years Lucretia has presided over the dining table, Orion had no qualms with his daughter until Caries had entered their lives the previous spring.

Caries and Lucretia were as different as night and day and clashed constantly. Lucretia with her good looks and cleverness always seemed to outshine her stepmother, and Caries was not the type of woman to accept this. Orion knew the only way to bring peace once again into his home would be to send Lucretia to school.

"I think it is time that we re-think your education, Lucretia." Orion watched his daughter with interest as she whirled around, her long ebony hair fanning out around her, as her normally cornflower blue eyes darkened. _What a spitfire, just like her Mother in so many ways. _

"You would send me away?" she asked quietly, her voice holding an edge of disgust.

"Yes. Oh, don't look at me like that my little one. Your Mother always wished for you to attend Hogwarts, and with Caries now settled, I think it's time."

Lucretia knew from the determined tone of her Orion's voice that he had made his decision, and there would be no changing his mind. _Damn Caries to Hades! That bitch has been nothing but trouble._"Very well," she sneered. "I'm sure Caries will be more than happy to arrange everything. Shall I tell her the happy news or would you prefer to rejoice with her in private?" she hissed venomously.

"Lucretia, _do not_ ioverstep your bounds with me," Orion warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. With those words, he dismissed her from his sight.

**hr**

Lucretia stormed through the East wing of the manor, still fuming from her Father's sudden announcement. She secretly hoped she ran into Caries so she could hex her to Hades, but her Stepmother knew better than to step foot in Lucretia's wing of the house. "That bloody cow," she hissed aloud to the empty portrait-lined corridor, "she has been nothing but a right pain in my arse! Why in Merlin's name did he have to remarry?" Her Great Uncle Meritus glared at her from a nearby portrait as his wife, Agatha, scolded her for her use of profanity. Dismissing them with a hand, Lucretia whipped open the door of her bedroom and yelled for Mynette. The small house-elf appeared instantly with a sharp crack.

"What can Mynette do to serve her mistress?" the cowering elf squeaked, her lavender tea cozy perfectly pressed. _Mistress is in a foul mood. Mynette hates when Mistress is upset…too much of her Mother in her. Nothing good can come of it._

"A bath," she paused before continuing, "and some wine, one of the more expensive whites." _Might as well celebrate myself. At least I won't have to see that skinny cow presiding over the breakfast table every morning and simpering at a man old enough to be her Father! _

"But Mistress, it is not even 10:30 in the morning. Mistress knows that her Mother would not care for this type of behavior," the brave house-elf scolded.

"Mynette, my Mother is dead and I certainly don't remember anyone electing you to take her place," Lucretia glowered. _Fucking elf…thinks she can tell me what to do! _Padding across the thick white carpet, she entered the connecting bathroom. As Mynette filled the large blue marble tub with warm water and lavender, Lucretia leaned over the sink, studying her face intently in the gilded mirror. Her glossy black hair cascaded halfway down her back in rich contrast to the paleness of her skin. She had inherited Orion's high check bones and large cornflower blue eyes, but her Mother's rounded figure. Lucretia smirked at her reflection, a dark chuckle escaping from between her pert, pink lips. She would never be rail thin like Caries, but then she preferred her curvy hips and fuller breasts. At least she looked the part of a woman. For Merlin's sake, you could balance a scale on Caries' chest. Casting her silk robe aside, she slid into the luxurious bath and took a long sip from the crystal wine glass.

Hogwarts shouldn't be too hard, she thought idly. Lucretia excelled in every subject her tutors' presented, although they were hesitant about showing her any of the darker arts. When her brothers had been in school, during the holidays, she had always begged them to teach her everything they had learned at Durmstrang. Adolphus and Damon would laugh her off, as they always treated her like a fragile china doll, but Castor and Pollux never disappointed her. The twins schooled her in every aspect of the dark arts they knew. When dueling, they wouldn't hesitate to use some of the nastier curses on her, and although often times very painful, she viewed her time with the twins as a wonderful learning experience. A girl did need to know how to protect herself after all. Lucretia slid lower into the tub and sighed, remembering the happier times. After Castor and Pollux had graduated and Caries moved in, the twins had quickly relocated to London.

A knock at the door interrupted her reverie and Lucretia glanced up from the mound of fragrant bubbles surrounding her. "Speaking of the devil," she laughed as Pollux poked his head in.

"Hello pet, thought I'd pop in and check on you before I meet with the old man," he drawled lazily as he slipped into the room and leaned nonchalantly against the tiled wall.

"You know I detest being called that," Lucretia sniffed. "What business do you have with Father?"

"Nothing of great importance…just the usual." Pollux worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was always prepared to help further the family business and their dealings abroad.

"Where's Castor?"

"Cuddled up to some random bint, sleeping off his hangover," Pollux answered, tousling his hair, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Speaking of bints, we received a Howler addressed to you from Dolores Reddington the other evening."

"Really?" Pollux replied cheekily, "And what did dear Dolores have to say?"

"She wanted to know why you stood her up again," Lucretia answered matter-of-factly. Seeing the smirk on her brother's face, Lucretia wagged her finger at him. "One of these days I'm going to let these hopeless females know where you really live. Then we'll see whose laughing."

"Oh you wouldn't do that pet."

"Really? And why not?"

"Because you love me too much," Pollux simpered, his blue eyes round and innocent looking.

"Oh stop that…you look ridiculous," she chided with a giggle. Clearing her throat, Lucretia said, "He's decided to send me to Hogwarts now."

Pollux frowned, all traces of his usual mirth disappearing. "Because of _her?_" he questioned, a trace of anger edging into his voice.

"Yes. Apparently, we don't get along too well," Lucretia joked sarcastically. "Gods be damned Pollux, I know we need money, but is Father really that hard up?"

Shaking his head, Pollux sighed, "I'm afraid so little sis. Fudge's series of laws governing imported goods really did us in. Half the products we were bringing into the country are now banned substances…absolute rubbish if you ask me."

"So I'm made to suffer with a smile on my face."

Pollux glanced down at his sister fondly. "It won't be that horrid. You'll like school. Besides won't it be great to get out of this house. You said yourself you're desperately sick of playing hostess. Now you'll be with others your own age. No more stuffy parties with older wizards trying to paw at you. Plus, I've heard Hogwarts has some really good dark arts books in the restricted section of their library."

"Hmm, I guess it won't be that bad. I just hate being sent away like this. You know, I was his favorite before i_she/i_ came along," Lucretia pouted.

"I know pet," Pollux answered softly. "If it makes any difference, you're still my favorite."

Lucretia smiled appreciatively at her older brother. "Well," she sighed, "you better get downstairs…don't want to keep the old man waiting."

"Right you are." Pollux bent down and gave his baby sister a chaste kiss on the cheek. Straightening up, he headed to the door. "Have fun at Hogwarts. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he reminded her with a wink.

Lucretia chuckled as Pollux closed the door behind him.

"Will Mistress be wanting her riding clothes after her bath?" Mynette asked, appearing suddenly.

"No. I will not ride today," Lucretia ordered. Sinking lower into the warm water, she stated, "We have preparations to begin. Make sure the seamstress is here this afternoon. Also, I'll need some new quills, ink, and parchment. See that they are ordered. Oh, and Mynette make sure my personal potions supplies are fully stocked," she said and dismissed the elf with a casual wave of her hand.

Lucretia downed the rest of her wine and closed her eyes. "Maybe you're right Pollux. Hogwarts, may in fact, prove to be quite interesting," she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 2: And so it Begins _

Three weeks passed quickly, and soon Lucretia found herself aboard the scarlet train steaming towards Hogwarts. Her Father had been far too busy with work to see her off. Caries as usual wanted nothing to do with her, and so she found herself dragging her trunk across the crowded platform with no one to say goodbye to, her mind instead occupied by the prospect of meeting new people. Lucretia had never had many friends, other than her brothers and a few cousins she saw during the holidays. Her interaction with others the same age as her had been extremely limited, and she found her stomach lurching nervously as she made her way towards the back of the train. Giving herself a silent pep talk, she slid open the door of an empty compartment. _Stop being a ninny! You have nothing to be nervous about. You are Lucretia Davenport. You have been overseeing important business and political functions before half of these children could magic their own shoelaces! _

After stowing her tawny furred owl, Hippocrates, Lucretia opened her new copy of "_Hogwarts, A History",_ (as she always believed in being prepared) and began to read. She made it no further than the bottom of the second page when she was interrupted by the sliding of the compartment door and the arrival of a tall, willowy blonde.

"So sorry…didn't realize anyone was in here," drawled the blonde. "Mind if we join you…all the others are taken?" she asked as she gestured to the short brunette waiting behind her.

Lucretia shrugged and the two girls slipped into the compartment, stowed their belongings, and took the seat opposite her. "Aurelia Rosier, 4th year, Ravenclaw," the blonde said confidently as she extended a perfectly manicured hand towards Lucretia.

"Zara Williams, 4th year, and Ravenclaw as well," the petite brunette chirped.

Lucretia eyed them both carefully…expensive robes, pureblood surnames, and both her age. The taller girl, Aurelia Rosier, had long, flax colored hair that curled softly at the ends, and creamy porcelain skin that complimented the pale blue shade of her eyes. Zara had bouncy ringlets that stopped just short of her shoulders and was quite a bit shorter than both Lucretia and Aurelia. Her wide brown eyes were flecked with green and accented by long dark lashes. _They seem acceptable enough, although the brunette is way too cheerful._

Accepting Aurelia's hand she stated simply, "Lucretia Davenport, 4th year, unsorted as of the moment."

"Ooh, any relation to Pollux?" Zara cooed.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Excellent. I met him at a Ministry function my parents dragged me to over the summer. He's quite handsome."

"Talking about me again, Williams?", and with his trademark smirk Blaise Zabini sauntered into the compartment. "I know you're completely obsessed with me, but do try and control yourself luv." Zara simply responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Really Zara, do have some manners," Aurelia chided, a look of disgust marring her pretty face. "Blaise darling, I'm amazed you can fit through the doorway with that giant head of yours," she added sarcastically.

Chuckling, Blaise pecked both females on the cheek and settled in between them. Eyeing Lucretia he asked, "And who do we have here? A beauty I have not had the pleasure of meeting? Where have you been hiding yourself?"

Rolling her eyes, Aurelia stated in a bored tone, "Lucretia Davenport, meet one of Slytherin's most arrogant 5th years, Blaise Zabini."

"At your service, cara mia." Leaning across, he took her hand and placed a light, warm kiss on it. Lucretia blushed at the intimate contact and ran her eyes over Blaise. He was about a head taller than the twins, but with a leaner figure. His dark hair hung in his eyes and accented the olive tone of his skin. Blaise's features were very aristocratic in nature, and Lucretia bet a galleon that underneath his designer button down shirt he had a very well toned chest. Consciously aware of the fact that she was now blushing profusely, Lucretia internally berated herself. _What are you doing? You've seen one male thus far, and already you're mentally undressing him! Merlin and Morganna, get a bloody grip on yourself!_

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts, Lucretia? Transfer student?" Blaise inquired casually.

"More like an evil stepmother."

"Ah, looks like Aurelia and you have something in common. Well, besides your beauty," he added with a debonair grin, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't you have any other females to harass?" Aurelia asked rolling her eyes, before turning her attention to Lucretia. "I'm on stepmother number three, and so far she's the worst and unfortunately, has lasted the longest. At least number two used to let me stay home during the holidays. As soon as Hogwarts lets out this one ships me right to my grandmother's house in Italy with my tutor in tow. Honestly, lessons in the summer!"

"Yes, but when you're promoted into the 5th years' classes, you'll be happy," Zara reminded her.

"Just think Aurelia, then you can stare at me during class times as well as meals!" Blaise added laughingly.

"Trust me Aurelia, if my grandmother were alive, I'm sure Caries would have sent me off to her right away," Lucretia chimed in. _This isn't so bad. I believe Pollux may have been correct. This could be the best year yet._

"Well, ladies as much as I have enjoyed basking in your company, I'm afraid I better go check up on Dray, and make sure he hasn't hexed the Golden Trio without me! You know how much he loves to torture them." Blowing an exaggerated kiss, Blaise rose and excited the compartment.

Lucretia gazed quizzically at the other girls. "The Golden Trio?" _What the hell is a Golden Trio?_

"You have so much to learn about this school," Aurelia said pityingly. With that being said, Zara and Aurelia launched into a long-winded description of the houses and many students of Hogwarts.

**hr**

Lucretia strode confidently into the Great Hall behind the gaggle of first years. They were tiny compared to her and she was aware of the scrutinizing stares that followed her progression towards the front of the room. _How rude...look at most of them, mouths open and staring…must be mudbloods._With quiet interest, she listened to the song the tattered hat sang and watched as the younger students were sorted amongst the four houses. At last, the stern-looking Professor McGonagall called her name.

"Well, well, well, quite a mind we have here," the hat murmured in her ear. "Highly intellectual, organized, proud, but a bit too keen on your abilities…however darkness resides within you as well. Where to put you? Definitely not a Gryffindor, your own interests come before anyone else's…hmmm, I believe you might do well in Ravenclaw, but something tells me eventually a snake will bite you." With those final musings the hat announced, "RAVENCLAW!" Amid the applause, Lucretia hurried over and gratefully took a seat next to Aurelia, all the while pondering the enigmatic remarks of the Sorting hat. _Too keen on my abilities, hmmm…is that so? Awfully stern words from a tattered old rag._

With the sorting complete, Professor Dumbledore officially welcomed the students and introduced two new teachers, one of whom looked like a short, fat toad, Lucretia mused. The toad rambled on and Lucretia quickly grew bored. Her eyes drifted amongst the students and paused on a bespectacled boy with messy hair and his companions; a gangly, redheaded male and a bushy haired girl who appeared completely absorbed by the toad's speech. _Hmm…that must be the famous Harry Potter and company! There doesn't appear to be anything special about them…wonder what all the fuss is._

Once the food appeared, Zara and Aurelia continued to point out different students and acquaint Lucretia with their backgrounds. Dinner passed quite quickly and soon they were getting ready to head towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Ms. Rosier and Ms. Davenport, the Headmaster would like to speak with you for a moment," Professor Flitwick squeaked as he stopped the girls from leaving the Great Hall. With a nod, they followed their Head of House towards the head table where Professor Dumbledore addressed them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Davenport, and welcome back Ms. Rosier," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Your tutors have both provided me with an update on your studies and it does appear that you are both prepared for 5th year classes. If you wish to, you will be moved in with the 5th years and take your O.W.L.S. this June."

Both girls nodded in agreement and thanked the Headmaster before turning and heading out of the Great Hall. Aurelia led them down a series of corridors and up 3 different staircases before arriving at the portrait of stately looking woman in a blue frock. Aurelia announced in a clear voice, "Eruditio," and the portrait swung open allowing them entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. A large stone fireplace burned brightly at one end of the room. Deep blue couches and armchairs were scattered about surrounded by rich mahogany paneled walls. Several stone staircases led upwards in different directions and they ascended the right most one. Zara was already unpacking her trunk when they entered the bed chamber.

"I can't believe you both got promoted. Now who am I going to partner with in potions?"

"Don't worry Zar, I'm sure one of the boys could be convinced," Aurelia said coyly. "If I remember correctly, isn't Michael Corner quite good at potions? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, especially after the way he was always trying to chat you up last year."

"No good, I heard he's dating the Weasel's sister," Zara answered, distaste clearly written across her face.

"Really…Ginevra's moved on from mooning over Potter. How interesting. You know, she really isn't that bad looking. It's too bad her family's full of blood traitors." Pausing Aurelia added, "I don't know about you two, but I'm done in. Moving day always wipes me out."

Lucretia nodded in agreement and soon slipped in between the soft navy sheets of her bed. Sleep wrapped its arms securely around her and whisked her into the world of dreams.

She was barefoot, running through a dark wood. A cold wind whipped through the trees around her and she struggled desperately against the thick undergrowth. Hardly any moonlight seeped between the overgrown branches significantly impairing her line of sight. There was someone else out there...someone following her. Lucretia struggled desperately. She was so cold, her small feet cracked and bleeding, the frozen earth painfully scraping the flesh away. Frightened, she slipped between the trees trying to hide in their shadows.

"There is no where else for you to go," a low voice growled from the darkness.

"Leave me alone! Can't you just let me be?" she shouted, her throat choked with emotion. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at any moment. "I will not cry, I will not give in," she chanted quietly, rocking back in forth.

"You know I can't do that. You are mine Lucretia, body and soul. I know you feel the darkness that binds us," he whispered silkily. "You must recognize it, feel that same pull that I do."

His voice was hypnotic, trying to lull her into a false sense of calm. "No," she sobbed. _I have to find an escape._ The wind whipped at her and she felt as if the inky, blackness of the dark night was smothering her. "Please, stop," she whimpered. "Just let me be."

Strong hands encircled her from behind, preventing her from falling to the ground. The faceless stranger held her tightly against his body, his flesh as icy as her own. His mouth brushed against her ear and he murmured, "Never."

**hr**

As the first signs of dawn filtered through the windows, Lucretia rolled over, burrowing deeper under the covers as she shivered remembering her horrible dream. _What in Hades was that? Fuck…that was awful…it was…ugh, I can't put my finger on it. I was …scared. Fuck…scared…bah! Don't think about it…it was a fluke…nerves, that's all._

Reluctantly, she forced herself to rise, thoroughly exhausted, and winced as her feet made contact with the cold, stone floor. Peering down, Lucretia stared in horror at the cuts and dried blood that covered her feet.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 3: Introductions_

Still mystified by the state of her feet, Lucretia was quiet over breakfast. She fingered the end of her braid and tried to come up with an explanation. Surely, she would have woken up if she had walked outside the castle in her sleep. _Then there is the dream…it was so dark and…well, to be completely honest…scary. I felt petrified and so alone…so very alone. Nerves…right…that's what I'm telling myself…_

"Oi, Lucretia…you awake?" Aurelia asked.

"Oh yes. Sorry, bit peaky this morning. What were you saying?"

"I asked you what you had first today. Zar has double Potions with the Gryffindors and I have Divination."

Fumbling with her schedule, Lucretia saw she had double Arithmancy followed by Herbology.

"Hmm, you and I have Herbology together at least," Aurelia commented as she leaned over Lucretia's shoulder.

"Where is Professor Vector's classroom?" Lucretia asked, slightly nervous at the thought of not knowing her way around. Zara had informed her the night before that the castle had moving staircases, secret passages, vanishing cabinets, and supposedly, a three-headed giant dog.

"You'll never find it on your own and both our classes are in the opposite direction," Aurelia commented. "Hold on one sec."

Lucretia watched as Aurelia left the table and walked towards the end of the Slytherin table where Blaise sat. They spoke quickly, and she gestured towards Lucretia at which Blaise turned and gave her a wink and a cheeky grin.

"Blaise has Arithmancy with you," Aurelia informed her upon her return. "He said he'd show you the way and after class he'll show you to the greenhouses."

"You ready, luv?" Blaise asked as he plucked a piece of toast right out of Zara's hand and began to munch on it.

"You are so annoying!" Zara cried.

"Be glad you don't share a room with him!" teased Draco as he approached their group. Aurelia had pointed out Draco Malfoy the previous evening during dinner. He was hailed as the Prince of Slytherin and had a playboy reputation. Lucretia could obviously see why. Draco was as tall as Blaise and had a lean, toned body. His white blonde hair hung slightly below his eyes, which gleamed like pools of silver. _Handsome and rich, many a girl would fall for that combination, although she wouldn't envy anyone having to call Lucius Malfoy their Farther-in-law…that man was just plain evil._

"Enough of these lies," Blaise commanded. Let's get a move on…you know Vector hates late arrivals."

Lucretia chuckled and told the girls she would see them later. Blaise and Draco walked on either side of her, directing her down the corridors, and taking turns rating the passing females.

"No, no, totally wouldn't shag her, even under the Imperious curse," Dray said after Eloise Midgen walked past. "Did have her though," he added and flashed a dazzling smile at a tall, brunette Hufflepuff.

"I know you had her," Blaise commented. "Remember, I was there too?"

This sent Lucretia into a fit of giggles as they rounded the corner and arrived at the classroom. _These two are absolutely shameless…they remind me of the twins. _She pointed to the girl in front of them and asked innocently, "What about her?"

"Oh Lucretia, stop! For Merlin's sake, I just ate breakfast," Blaise yelled, his hands clutching his stomach in mock pain.

"What? Worse than Midgen?" she asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"I would definitely rather shag Midgen and all four of her ugly sisters than Granger," Draco interrupted loudly. Several of the other students in the class snickered and Hermione flushed, her face slowly beginning to resemble one of Hagrid's giant tomatoes.

"What? No smartass remark, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson quipped as she sat down at the desk next to Lucretia, her blonde locks perfectly styled. "Amazing, just take away Potty and the Weasel and you know how to shut that big gob of yours."

"Now, now Pans, didn't you hear the Sorting Hat's song? We're supposed to be nice to the mudbloods in order to promote interhouse relations," chided Blaise. He tried to maintain a serious expression but quickly doubled over in hysterics.

Hermione's mouth opened to retort, but snapped shut when she noticed the arrival of Professor Vector, who launched quickly into a complicated lesson.

hr

"Merlin, what a hag," growled Terence Higgs, as the 7th Slytherins filed out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Not even going to be using magic in class and only theory, what a load of rubbish." The others around him murmured in agreement. "I don't even understand why we're back here this year? It's an absolute bloody waste! We could be doing so much more, don't you agree Montague?"

"You know why we're back here this year and you'd best remember and keep your mouth shut! That goes for all of you," he hissed vehemently glancing at Higgs, Vaisey, Warrington, and Pucey. "Do what Umbridge tells you and she will stay out of our business. Understand?" Without waiting for an answer, Alexander Montague wheeled around and headed off towards the Head Boy's room. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and sneered at a passing 1st year. _Higgs may be skilled at the Cruciatus curse, but for the most part he acts like he has dung for brains_! Unconsciously, he rubbed his left arm where under his school robes the dark mark gleamed black against his pale skin.

With the rebirth of The Dark Lord last June, Montague's father had insisted his only son and heir pledge his allegiance immediately. Alexander did with pride and was finally initiated a fortnight ago, along with the other 7th year Slytherins, the Davenport Twins, Ethan Williams, Marcus Flint, Jonathan Wilkes, and Christian Greengrass. Now in Lord Voldemort's service, he figured there would be no reason for him to return to Hogwarts, but when his father had learned his son was to be Head Boy, he insisted Alexander return for his 7th year. The Dark Lord had agreed and commanded the 7th year Slytherins to be his eyes and ears inside the school, and thus, they had all returned.

"Oy mate, wait up," called Cassius Warrington as he strode towards his oldest and best friend. "Forget about Higgs," he whispered. "He may not be that bright, but he knows his place. Anyway, he's just riled up because Pucey's shagging his sister."

"Theodosia? Didn't you have a go at her last year?"

"Yeah, brilliant shag all together. Got a little clingy though, so I had to disengage myself. Can't stand the clingy ones. We'll see how Pucey does with it though. If I know Adrian, he'll move on within a week!"

Alexander smirked, "Hmm, probably. Say, did you hear Johnson's been made Captain of the Gryffindor team?"

"You don't say! I absolutely can't wait to pummel her on the pitch this year," Cassius remarked, while cracking his knuckles loudly. "Feisty, that one…to bad she's a Gryff. Bet she'd be a tomcat in the sack."

"Malfoy, Zabini!" Montague called out as he recognized the two males exiting a classroom at the end of the corridor. Blaise and Draco stopped and waited for the two older students to catch up with them.

"Montague," Malfoy acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Listen, I've been made Captain, so Quidditch meeting tonight, 7:30 in the Slytherin Common Room."

"Head Boy and Quidditch Captain to boot! What are you gunning for next, Minister of Magic?" Blaise quipped dryly.

"Très drôle Zabini, but if you want to fly this year I'd be there." Alexander brushed past Blaise, clearly annoyed by the younger man. As he was about to ask Cassius why Zabini's Mother didn't poison her son like she did every other male, he smacked into something solid and stumbled. Regaining his balance, Montague noticed a girl sprawled out on the floor, her books scattered around her.

"You should watch where you're going," he sneered and proceeded past her without another glance.

hr

Lucretia stared at the retreating broad shouldered back of the 7th year that had knocked her down. _Ignorant git!_ Sighing, she quickly picked herself and her books off the cold, stone floor and headed after Blaise and Draco.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 4: Impressions_

"Oy Zara…you look beat," Lucretia commented, watching the brunette drag herself through the doorway. "Did you find a Potions partner?"

"You'll laugh when you hear who I got partnered up with…Ginevra Weasley! We were the only two left. Actually, I do have to admit Aurelia was right. Weasley really isn't that bad, and quite good at brewing potions as well. Anyway, how was your first day?" Zara asked as she plopped wearily onto her bed.

"Classes weren't bad…quite a bit of homework though." Lucretia paused, "I'm not so sure about the boys in this school though. After Arithmancy, some insufferable git knocked me over and then didn't even help me up. I mean, how rude? Must have been a mudblood. He actually had the nerve to tell me to watch where I was going!" she snorted.

"Who was it?"

"Not sure. I think he's a 7th year. He had some badge on his robe…HB or something."

"That would be Alexander Montague, the Head Boy, a Slytherin, and most definitely not a mudblood."

"More like Head Brute. His parents should have taught him better manners!"

"What about Montague?" Aurelia asked disinterestedly returning from her shower. She closed the door behind her and joined Zara on her bed.

"Oh he ran into Lucretia and knocked her over today, and then was his usual charming self."

"Stay away from him, Lucretia," Aurelia advised in a serious tone. "He's not the type you want to go getting mixed up with."

"I wasn't planning on getting mixed up with him…he didn't exactly endear himself to me."

"Good."

"What's so bad about him, Aurelia?" inquired Zara as she fingered a brown ringlet that had escaped from her ponytail. "From what I can see, he's quite a catch. I mean he's Head Boy, wicked at Quidditch, rich, and good looking to boot. He's what my Mother would call 'the total package'."

"He's a Death Eater, Zar."

"In case you've forgotten, both of our families are filled with them."

"I know…but…there is just something different about Montague. He's darker than the rest. I don't really know how to explain it. Remember last year when Blaise brought us to the party in the dungeons and he got into that fight with Warrington."

"Yes."

"Well, if you remember Warrington was raging at Blaise, but of course, he didn't care. Then Montague got involved. The way he spoke to Blaise, his voice literally dripped with venom," Aurelia shivered. "I remember glancing at his face when he was talking and his eyes looked black and soulless. Blaise told me later how frightened he was of Montague. He said that at least with Warrington, you knew what to expect when you pissed him off. With Montague…well, it's anyone's guess."

"I think I'll steer clear of him for now on," Lucretia breathed softly. _Not the sort I need to be getting mixed up with…sounds too much like Adolphus and Damon._

"You said it. Anyway, I think it's best if we stay away from all of the 7th year Slytherins."

hr

Over the next few weeks, Lucretia fell into a casual routine. She spent most of her time with Aurelia, as they had a majority of their classes together, and began to form a strong bond with the other girl. Both of them were very smart, full of sarcasm, and slightly devious. Draco and Blaise agreed they made a formidable duo. The four of them often studied together in the evenings, while Zara was off working with the youngest Weasley. The two girls had ended up partnered up in most of their classes, and neither one of them really seemed to mind.

"Merlin and Morganna! I can barely hear myself think," Aurelia cried as she slammed the cover of her Transfiguration book closed and glared at the table of chattering 2nd year Hufflepuffs to the left of them.

"You'd think we were at a garden party instead of the library," Lucretia hissed as she rubbed her pounding temples.

"And the claws come out….meow!" Blaise jeered.

"Ha, ha Blaise." Lucretia looked up angrily and tossed her quill at him.

"Watch it! You could poke somebody's eye out with that."

"As long as it's not my own, I don't care!"

"All right, before we have a brawl on our hands I suggest we take our studying elsewhere," Draco interrupted.

"And where do you suggest? I was under the assumption that was what a library was for," drawled Aurelia.

"Come on…we'll go to Blaise's and my room. We've got a sitting area where we can be more comfortable."

"Sounds good to me. Lucretia?"

"Definitely." Without another word, the foursome packed up their bags and headed towards the dungeons.

The Slytherin common room was opulent to say the least. The large stone room was lit softly by the glow of several crystal chandeliers. Shelves of books covered one entire wall, while a giant window on the other wall looked out into the murky depths of the lake. Students lazed about on green and black leather couches or played chess on granite topped tables. On her stomach, Pansy lay on a divan by the fire, her glasses perched precariously on her little button nose, her mouth moving silently as she studied the book in front of her. Stealthy, Blaise crept up behind her and nibbled on her ear, causing her to scream and drop the book.

"You're the devil Blaise Zabini!" she cried as she whacked him playfully in the arm.

"Don't I know it. Come and hang in our room?" Blaise asked as he scooped up her book. "Whew, _Ancient Curses_…quite a read for you isn't this?

"A girl can't get by on just her good looks alone." With a wink, Pansy snagged the book out of his hand and sauntered after the others.

Blaise and Draco's room was more like a suite. They had a sitting area with two couches, two desks, and a large stone fireplace. A doorway on one side of the room led to a smaller area with two large beds and dressers, and a door on the other led to a private bathroom. Everything was swathed in shades of black, forest green, and silver.

"Daddy's money comes in handy," Aurelia commented as she sunk into the black couch by the roaring fire.

"Lucius does have his benefits." Draco pulled several bottles of red wine out of a nearby credenza and poured glasses for everyone.

Lucretia took a long sip from the crystal goblet, leaned her head back against the arm of the couch, and breathed deeply. The warmth of the fire made her skin tingle and the wine was slowly helping her to relax. She closed the text she had been studying intently for the past hour and glanced around. Draco and Aurelia were hunched over a chessboard, locked in a furious game, while Pansy was reclined on the other couch, once again absorbed in _Ancient Curses_. Blaise meanwhile, had changed into a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and was now working at his desk, shirtless. _Oh great goddess! _

The chiseled lines of his chest glinted in the firelight and Lucretia's mouth dried up. She began to wonde if he had anything on underneath those pants. As if he had felt her piercing gaze, Blaise glanced up from his work and locked eyes with her. She blushed a deep scarlet, knowing that desire must be written all over her face. _I have definitely had too much wine. Lusting after Blaise, for Merlin's sake, Aurelia said he's shagged half the school! _Dropping her gaze, Lucretia decided it was time to return to her room before she did something she'd regret. Gathering up her things, she said goodnight to everyone. Blaise was still looking at her with a glint of amusement in his dark eyes.

"You sure you're all set to get back to the Tower later?" she asked Aurelia.

"No problem. If it's after curfew, Dray can walk me back because he's a Prefect."

With a nod of her head, Lucretia headed out and through the common room. Stepping through the portrait, her eyes strained against the absolute darkness of the dungeon's corridors. Strange enough, she hated the dark…always had since she was a toddler.

HR

The first time she had seen Father hit her Mother had been in the dark. It was late and Lucretia was thirsty. Her sturdy little legs had taken her down the hall to their room, where only candle light illuminated the fighting shadows. That was the first night Antonia had cursed her.

Lucretia, had watched in horrifying silence as her Father slapped her Mother around over some argument…she thought she had heard her name, but she wasn't sure. After Orion had exited the room, he noticed his tiny daughter and picked her up. Leveling his dark blue eyes at her, he said, "Swear to me, you will never grow into that…swear to me my little angel." Anguish lacing his voice, he stared at her and then abruptly placed her back on the floor again. Striding off into the darkness, he never looked back.

Lucretia had rushed in to check on her Mother. Blood pouring out of her nose, her eyes already beginning to blacken, Antonia had laughed off her daughter's care and declared her doomed to the deepest, darkest depth of Hades. "You see," she had said staring intently into Lucretia's cornflower blue eyes, "you are too much like me…too much like my line." With that Antonia had sighed and rolled back onto her side, essentially dismissing a panicked Lucretia. It was Pollux that had found her that night, huddled in an alcove and crying. He had warned her_..." Don't ever show you're scared pet…that's when they know they have you." _

_HR_

Quiet as a mouse, she proceeded to her left towards one of the main staircases and cried out as she collided with something solid.

"Lumos." A wand tip bathed the stone passageway in dim light and Lucretia found herself gazing up into the obsidian eyes of Alexander Montague. His dark eyes bored into hers, dismantling her into dust. _Oh fuck! _Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her bag and ran blindly in the opposite direction. She could hear his footsteps pounding down the hallway behind her.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell sent Lucretia flying into a nearby wall and she crumpled into a heap at its base. _Ugh, oh fuck…what in Hades? _Every bone in her body screamed as large hands pulled her upright and held her against the rough stones. "What are you doing?" Montague growled. Fear and pain coursed through her body as she gazed at his shadowed expression.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. _His eyes…oh for Merlin's sake, stop staring at me like that._

"I asked you a question…what are you doing?" he asked angrily, tightening his grip on her upper arms.

Lucretia tried to pull herself together, but the close proximity of Alexander Montague's body was making things difficult. _Oh sweet goddess…what is that scent?_ He smelled like spice and sandalwood and she swore she was drowning in him. A soft breathy moan escaped from her pink lips and she damned herself internally.

"Ahhh," her soft voice drifted down the hallway, essentially dispelling the suspicion in Alexander Montague's head. With that tiny sound, he was suddenly aware of the girl…nay woman in his arms. Her body's curves seemed to mold against him perfectly. Her head was tilted back against the hard, stone wall, eyes hooded with desire. Without a further thought he crashed his lips down upon her perfect pink ones and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Lucretia felt like she was melting Montague's strong arms pulled her closer as he continued to plunder her mouth. A deep yearning welled up inside her and she kissed him back fiercely, abandoning all rational thought. Her body seemed to hum under him, electric currents pulsing through her blood. She felt as if she could never have enough of him. They broke for breath and she gazed into the dark depths of his eyes, her thoughts awhirl.

Suddenly, without warning, he was boring into her mind. The familiar feeling set her on the defense and she pushed him out with a fierce determination. Blind rage overpowered her lust and she slapped him hard across the face. _Bastard1 _Not waiting for his retaliation, she slipped out of his grip and ran down the hall.

hr

Lucretia avoided breakfast the next day and hid away in the library. She had barely slept the night before, tossing and turning into the wee hours of the morning. The previous night's incident kept replaying in her mind. The whole situation unnerved her. Lucretia prided herself on always being in control, but last night she would have surrendered her soul if Alexander Montague had asked her. _Stop being an over dramatic ass! _But it was true, never had she felt so… alive. _This is ridiculous. I'm being silly. I've really never been intimate with anyone before. Hell, I've never been around any boys other than my brothers. It was probably just a combination of nerves and the wine…nothing more. Absolutely nothing more! _With new found confidence, she packed up her books and headed to class.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything, and I don't.

Warning: We're getting into the smut now.

_Chapter 5: Determination_

Alexander Montague was not in a good mood. It had been two weeks, 8 hours, and 14 minutes since he snogged Lucretia Davenport in the darkness of the dungeons and damn if he couldn't stop thinking about her. _Bloody witch!_ The first few days he had seethed with anger. Montague couldn't believe she actually had the audacity to slap him, but slowly, the more he contemplated the altercation, the more interested in her he became. Obviously, she was a very talented witch. The speed with which she had forced him out of her mind indicated that her occlumency skills were exceptionally strong, and then there was no denying his attraction to her. She wasn't what one would call a conventional beauty, but he had seen a glimpse of the dark sensuality he knew was lurking underneath that schoolgirl façade. He could picture her perfectly…creamy white skin, pink pouty lips, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and that long dark hair. Oh, how he would love to tangle his hands in it!

"Oy mate, you going to Hogsmeade today?" Cassius inquired as he met up with Alexander coming down the hall.

"Not sure. Thought I might work on some tactics for the upcoming match. I want to slaughter the Gryffindors," he answered, his eyes alight with sinister amusement.

"Man I hear you. I can't wait to knock them around! Hey, where'd you skive off to last night?"

"I had rounds."

"Catch anyone prowling?"

"Nott shagging Bridget Smith on the floor of the Astronomy Tower…she's actually got a decent rack. Bit of a noise maker though."

"Zabini's mentioned that as well. Speaking of Zabini, you seen the two Ravenclaws Malfoy and he are always with…quite a nice pair. Can't figure out which one's shagging who though." Cassius paused, "Wouldn't mind a go at the blonde one, Rosier. Looks like a minx, that one."

Alexander could feel the blood pumping through his veins and pounding in his ears. He knew very well who Cassius was talking about and the thought of Lucretia lying naked in the arms of Zabini or Malfoy infuriated him. _Wanton slut!_ _Enticing me with those delicious lips, snogging me, and all the while shagging one or both of the biggest playboys at Hogwarts! _He clenched his hands into fists and felt his nails dig into the rough skin of his palms. She wouldn't get away with teasing him…he would show her exactly what kind of man Alexander Montague was. He was no one to toy with, especially by some slip of a girl.

"Speaking of the minx, herself."

Alexander's head jerked up at Cassius' comment. Walking towards them was Aurelia Rosier and she was deep in conversation with Lucretia.

hr

"You sure you're okay?" Aurelia asked in a concerned voice, her expression wrought with worry.

"For the hundredth time, yes. I've just been having a hard time sleeping. Don't worry…I've had problems with insomnia before. If it gets worse I'll go see Madame Pomfrey." Lucretia lied.

She had never suffered from insomnia a night in her life. In fact, she wished she did have trouble sleeping. Instead it was her dreams that were haunting her. During the past few weeks, her dreams had become extremely intense. They were always the same. She was running from something in the starless, cold night and could never seem to escape. The low male voice circled her, tempting her, telling her to give in to the darkness. The intensity of it all frightened her deeply. She awoke exhausted every morning and the dark circles under her eyes gave her away. _If this continues I'll have to start wearing a glamour._

"If you're sure….you are coming to Hogsmeade today, right?"

Before Lucretia could respond a strong hand seized her by the forearm and dragged her off down the hall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she cried out at her assailant's back.

"I believe we have some unfinished business Davenport," Alexander answered icily. He tightened his grip as she tried to tug her arm away.

"You're hurting me!" Her complaint was met only by sinister laughter.

After weaving down several corridors, he slowed in front of a portrait of Merlin. "Invictus." The portrait swung open and Lucretia found herself thrust into the Head Boy's room. Alexander followed and sealed the door behind him. Lucretia didn't even have time to think before her was grabbing her by the hair. Alexander captured her mouth with his own and pried open her lips with his tongue. She tasted divine, like smooth vanilla with just a hint of honey.

Lucretia couldn't figure out what in Hades was happening. She tried to pull away, but Alexander felt her resistance and pulled her flush against his strong frame. His body was so hard and so warm…his close presence was an assault on her senses.

One of Montague's large hands tangled itself in her dark, silky locks, while the other slowly traced a circle around her pert nipple. He pinched it between his fingers and felt it grow hard beneath her jumper.

_Oh goddess, oh fuck…stop this Lucretia...fuck, it just feel so good. _Leaving her mouth, Montague began to nibble and suck at the tender skin of her slender neck. Lucretia tried to remain rational, but her body was deceiving her and giving in to his ministrations. She was breathing heavy and a soft moan escaped from her mouth. His large hands pulled her navy jumper over her head and immediately began attacking the buttons of her shirt.

Lucretia felt like she could barely breathe. Alexander was causing a multitude of new and pleasant sensations to course throughout her. Her thoughts swirled, swallowing up all thoughts of caution. She found herslef crying out as his mouth latched onto her taunt nipple. One calloused hand held her hip in a vise-like grip while the other artfully found its way under her skirt. Her silk knickers were damp already as Montague began to brush his fingers against her core. _Who knew it could feel like this?_

Even if Lucretia had wanted to detach herself from him she couldn't. Pangs of pleasure shot through her like lightning. "Please," she begged, not fully knowing what she was asking for. "Please." _You'll be damned for this._ Giving in, she tugged at the buttons of his shirt and ran her hands over his smooth, muscular chest.

The soft touch of her hands almost sent Alexander over the edge. This wasn't like any of the others…he had never felt this alive. He could feel the bulk of his desire straining against his trousers. Her every breath, every moan ignited him further.

Unbuttoning her skirt, he let it fall to the ground and quickly divested her of her white knickers. Lucretia's naked body looked perfect in his eyes, soft and curvy. With a growl, Alexander knew he had to have her, no matter who had been before him. Silently, he vanished his clothes and pulled her into the adjourning bedroom. Lucretia was like puddy in his arms as he tossed her on the silk comforter and covered her body with his. Opening her mouth, she tried to tell him, to warn him that she had never done this before, but he plunged his tongue in before any sound could escape.

How many had seen her like this he thought, anger coursing through his body along with a ferocious hunger. Montague's dark eyes gazed down at her trembling body, cerulean eyes clouded with lust, a light sheen of perspiration covering her smooth skin. _I'll make her forget every damn one of them! _Without warning, he thrust into her, ripping a scream from Lucretia's throat, as a wave of excruciating pain rushed through her. As tears spilled out of her clenched eyes and her fingernails dug sharply into his back, Alexander paused. Shock raced through him. He had felt her maidenhead tear.

_She's a fucking virgin! There was no one before me! I took her innocence…I caused those tears. _A new and violent sense of power filled him, as he began to thrust into her again, slowly increasing his pace.

Lucretia groaned at his renewed invasion of her body. She had no strength to push him off of her. Gradually, she began to feel small tingles of pleasure. Alexander's hands and mouth were everywhere, stroking and nibbling. As the pain completely faded away, Lucretia felt a new, powerful sensation building with every deep thrust. She raised her hips, gasping and grinding hard into his pelvis, the increase in friction dizzying.

"Come for me, Lucretia," Alexander whispered silkily. "Come for me…I want to hear you. I want to feel your body clench around my hard cock."

Lucretia wished he would stop speaking. His words were causing her body to further betray her, as a long, low moan escaped from her mouth.

"Yes, moan for me luv….I want to hear your pleasure." His coaxing was met by more sounds, as Lucretia couldn't control herself any longer. A burning, searing heat was building within her.

"Please….please," she sobbed into his shoulder, her hands wrapped in his dark hair.

Alexander couldn't help himself. More than anything he wanted to hear his name issued from between those perfect, pink lips. "Please who?" he whispered into her ear.

"No, please…"

"Please who?" he repeated, a hint of anger edging into his tone. He continued to draw out his thrusts, watching her, her eyes closed and brow knitted.

"Alexander." The word fell softly from her lips and Montague slammed into her, pushing Lucretia over the edge. Clinging to him for dear life, waves of scorching pleasure rolled through her, and she clenched tightly around his manhood. With one last thrust, Alexander spent his seed in her.

He held her trembling body and smoothed her long dark hair. "Sleep luv," he whispered. "Sleep for now."

hr

Alexander stared at the steady rise and fall of Lucretia's chest. Pulling back the sheets, he dipped his finger into her core and rolled it around. Pulling it out, he smiled as the redness of her virgin's blood glistened in the light. He drew the rune of infinity on her hip and then on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Alexander whispered the ancient spell his father had taught him long ago. The runes glowed and slowly faded, not even leaving a scar behind.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 6: Interludes_

"Looks like you need a date for Hogsmeade," Cassius Warrington commented in a sly voice as he watched Montague drag Lucretia down the corridor. _Fucking Alex…wonder what he's up to this time. I don't envy Davenport._

Aurelia whirled around, dropping her bag in the process, and faced Warrington. "Where is he taking her," she shouted.

"Who knows…must be important though!" he chuckled, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Now then, for our date..."

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere with you," she spat.

Cassius smiled and picked her bag up off the floor. There was nothing more he loved than a challenge. "Tsk, tsk…don't be so rude, Aurelia. I realize we haven't been properly introduced. I am Cassius Warrington."

"I know who you are," she drawled as she tried to grab her bag away from him. "And I would appreciate if you gave me back my things and left me alone."

"Now, why would I want to do that? Come along, we're wasting valuable time." Swinging her school bag over his shoulder, he trotted off down the hallway. He glanced back and chuckled again. Aurelia looked completely at a loss. With a grim expression, she walked quickly after Warrington.

The sun was shining as they made their way towards town. Aurelia loved the cool, crisp scent of fall and breathed in deeply. Cassius made no attempt at conversation, and she didn't know whether or not to be thankful for this. _He really is quite handsome._ His light brown hair was short and clean cut, showing off his solid, chiseled features. He had a strong jaw and high cheek bones, but it was his eyes though, that she found most attractive, a swirling combination of blue and green.

Cassius noticed her eyeing him and inwardly smirked. _This is going to be easier than I thought!_ "I thought we would go to Honeydukes, and then have lunch at The Three Broomsticks, my treat of course."

"What no Madame Puddifoot's? Spare me the seduction, Warrington." _He may be good-looking, but I'm no fool_. _Males are all the same…they're only interested in one thing when it comes to females._

"Well luv, what do you suggest?"

"I plan on you giving me my things back and then going to Bibliopola's." Brushing a few stray blonde hairs out of her eyes, she added, "And don't call me luv."

"Whatever you say, darling."

hr

"Blaise?"

"Hmm."

"Blaise…come on!" Pansy tugged on the back of his robe. "You've been looking at Quidditch magazines for ages. You promised you'd take me to Honeydukes!" She began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Whining is really unbecoming, Pans."

"Yes, Mother." She sighed and fiddled with her silver locket. "Are we going or not?"

"Blaise, for Merlin's sake, take the witch to get some fucking candy!" Draco shouted from another aisle.

"I'd rather take her over my knee and spank her," he leered as he replaced the magazine on the shelf and prepared to leave. Blaise wrapped his arm around Pansy's slim waist. "Come on luv. Let's get you something sweet," he said, pinching her on the nose.

"Can I have the spanking too?" she asked with a devilish grin, which caused Draco and Blaise both to burst out laughing.

hr

"Mr. Clarke," Aurelia addressed the spindly, older gentleman.

"Ah, Ms. Rosier," he said in a wheezy voice, "I was wondering if you would be popping in today." He eyed her companion wearily. "Mr. Warrington," and he nodded his head at the tall male.

"Did you receive my book list?" Aurelia asked.

"I did. It was…ah…quite interesting. I had a difficult time procuring some of the texts you requested, but you should be happy with what I was able to put together."

"You don't have all of them then?" a distinct edge entering her voice.

"No Ms. Rosier, I do not. Most of the books," he paused and looked furtively around the empty shop, "their possession is not allowed under current Ministry laws. I was able to obtain a few of them, for a hefty price, but the others..."

"I was under the impression that you are extremely skilled in acquiring certain, how should I put this, prohibited items, especially rare and hard to find texts. Is this not true?" Cassius interrupted. Aurelia looked at him, slightly shocked, as he continued in a ruthless tone. "I was also under the impression that you have touted this service to certain important parties that will remain nameless, and always delivered. Furthermore, I understood that you flaunted this skill to a most important party," Cassius raised his eyes and stared daggers at Clarke, "that would be very, very upset if he heard that you couldn't even assist a simple schoolgirl with her needs."

Aurelia had been watching Cassius with interest, but now turned her attention to the old man. Mr. Clarke was visibly shaking and wringing his hands. "Oh yes…yes...I must have confused your order with another," he stuttered. Hastily, he moved around the back of the shop and quickly produced a brown papered parcel which he thrust unceremoniously into Aurelia's arms. "I'll post the charges to your account. Good day Ms. Rosier, Mr. Warrington."

Aurelia giggled as they exited the shop into the autumn sunshine. Cassius smiled and winked at her. "You really are evil," she teased.

"And here I was thinking I was being chivalrous, coming to a fair maiden's aid."

"Oh! Please forgive me kind sir…you did me a great service."

"It was nothing…just a matter of persuasion," he answered, a dark glint gleaming in his turquoise eyes. "And now, I hope that you can be persuaded to have lunch with me, seeing as how helpful I have been."

Aurelia nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, and allowed Cassius to guide her towards The Three Broomsticks.

hr

"Williams, you look delicious," Blaise purred into Zara's ear as they trudged up the path towards Hogwarts, the last rays of golden sunlight fading into dusk.

Eyes wide, she asked Pansy quizzically, "What's gotten into him?"

"Absinthe," the blonde giggled.

"Aren't you underage? You'll get in trouble!" Realizing who she had just spoken to, Ginny Weasley clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the littlest Weasley." Draco looked smug as he circled around her. "But, then you're not so little anymore, are you Ginevra," he commented, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ginny blushed. Her low-rise, boot-cut muggle jeans and tight, black top left little to the imagination. She was glad her long auburn hair hung loose so as to conceal some of the rising color in her cheeks. _Is Draco Malfoy actually flirting with me, a lowly Weasley? And how in the world did he know my full name! Oh god, be confident…say something coy. Think, think …oh Merlin and Morgana!_ Eyeing Malfoy up and down, she answered suggestively, "We all seemed to have grown over the summer."

"Yes, we certainly have," Blaise added coyly, as he threw his arm around Draco's neck. "You know what I think, Dray? Seeing as we've missed dinner, I think it is our sworn duty to have these three lovely ladies," he said gesturing towards Pansy, Zara, and Ginny, "down to our room for some supper and drinks."

Pansy pursed her lips and appraised Ginevra's appearance. The redhead had a great ass and small, firm breasts that Pansy wouldn't mind fondling. _So, what if she was a Gryff…might be fun._ Sauntering towards Blaise, her hips swaying, she nodded. "I think that would be delightful. Zar?"

"Count me in…I could use some stimulating conversation this evening," she emphasized the word stimulating and Blaise giggled again.

"Come on giggles." Draco turned and continued heading towards the castle. "You joining us, Ginevra?"

A million thoughts raced through Ginny's mind. _What should I do? Should I go? I can't possibly! This is Draco fucking Malfoy! I'm crazy if I go…but oh god, I really want to._

"Gin!" a voice shouted from behind her. Michael Corner called her name again as he tried to catch up with her. "Hey, there you are. I thought you were going to wait for me outside of Zonko's?" he huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry Michael. I completely forgot…and then Zara and I got into a wicked deep conversation. I lost all track of time. You know how that is…," the words came rushing out of her mouth.

"Silly little Gin girl…head always in the clouds," Michael answered in patronizing tone. "Well, hey let's go back to my common room. We can hang out for awhile."

Ginny took one last longing look at Malfoy's retreating form. "Of course, Michael, whatever you want to do."

hr

Lucretia awoke alone as the sun was setting and for a moment, she couldn't figure out where she was, until the afternoon's events came rushing back to her. What have I done her mind screamed? _Oh Merlin, how did I let this happen? _An unseen panic gripped her and her hands shook. _I have to get out of here…now!_ Lucretia stood up and inwardly groaned. Her body was extremely sore and the inside of her thighs was caked with dried blood and semen. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and hastily dressed, reminding herself to take a contraceptive potion later that evening. Listening carefully, she could hear the sound of running water in the adjacent bathroom and thanked the gods for her luck. Making sure she didn't leave anything behind, Lucretia tiptoed through the Head Boy's common room. Exiting via the portrait, she broke into a run and raced towards the safety of her own bed.

hr

"Ginny? Gin, are you paying attention?"

"What?" her blank amber eyes stared at Michael in confusion. Ginny was currently tucked securely under his left arm as they lounged on one of the sofas in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Terry just asked you a question."

"Forget about it Michael…she's obviously in her own world right now," Terry Boot laughed condescendingly.

_Stupid prat_, she thought to herself. Michael and his friends were forever teasing her. _They're almost as bad as Ron, Harry, and Hermione…always treating me like a bloody baby. Maybe I would pay attention to what they were saying if any of it was actually interesting!_ Ginny stared deep into the dancing flames of the fire. _They're all so mundane…always talking about the same stupid things. Sighing, she remembered back to her first year and Tom Riddle. Now that was interesting she thought, a sly grin playing on her lips. If only Harry hadn't screwed it all up! _Ginny hadn't actually been scared of Tom. In fact, she welcomed his presence. The dark power that he seemed to possess intrigued her to no end, and the promises he had whispered in her ears still haunted her dreams.

"Ow!" Ginny yelled as she felt Michael's elbow dig into her ribs. "What the fuck?" she cried jumping to her feet.

"That got her attention," Anthony Goldstein snickered.

Ginny glared at Michael's smug face, then turned, and headed out through the portrait. She wandered aimlessly through the castle's dark corridors, up and down the staircases, carefully avoided the patrolling Prefects and Filch. She couldn't help but think about Draco's earlier invitation and envision what might have taken place. Her mind lost in lustful images, she soon found herself lost deep within the bowels of the school. Groaning, Ginny tried to figure out exactly how she had gotten there. _Maybe Michael's right; I should pay more attention to my surroundings._ Hearing footsteps up ahead, Ginny plastered her body against the rough stone wall of the passage and hoped that the darkness would hide her. _Please don't be Filch._

"Don't bother hiding, Ginevra," Draco called out of the shadows.

_What the…? _"How did you know it was me? Unless you were following me…were you?" she asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Calm down Red. I could smell you."

"Smell me...oh thanks. I knew it was too good to be true, you being nice to me before. So, come on…out with it. Where is the rest of the insult?"

"Temper, temper. As I was saying, I could smell you." Draco slowly snaked around her and whispered in her ear, "Strawberries."

"What?"

"You smell like strawberries; small, sun-ripened, juicy strawberries just waiting to be picked." He ended each word with a slight flick of his tongue against her ear. His hands brushed up against the exposed skin of neck and smoothed back her auburn locks. Draco continued to speak softly. "I bet you even taste like strawberries. Do you Ginevra? Would you let me find out? Would you let me taste you?" His hands continued to stroke her hair from her skull to the ends, inadvertently sending tiny shivers down her spine.

"Why?" she gulped. "Why would you want to taste me…have you forgotten that I'm just a Weasley? You know…that family that you hate so much."

"I think both you and I know you're so much more than just a Weasley, Ginevra," he purred. "Aren't you tired of them all treating you with no respect? The way they are forever looking down at you and teasing you." Draco had pulled her around so she now faced him. Continuing to gaze down at her, his hands came up to cup her face, "There is so much more hidden in you…I can see it in your eyes."

Ginny stared into the silvery depths of his eyes as Draco leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He gently ran his tongue over the contours of her mouth and than sucked on her lower lip, all the while never breaking eye contact. Pulling back, he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. "I was right."

"Right?" she whispered, her breath hitching.

"You do taste like strawberries," he answered smugly.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Draco pulled her in for another kiss and then took her hand. He motioned towards the dark corridor from where he had come. Nodding slowly, Ginny followed him deeper into the dungeons.

hr

"Lucretia…you in there?" Aurelia asked the closed curtains surrounding her friend's bed. "Come on Lucretia…I need to talk to you."

Roused from her thoughts, Lucretia knew it would be better if she faced Aurelia right away. Pulling back one of the curtains, she smiled at the other girl's concerned face. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in. I must have dozed off."

"What happened today?"

"Hmmm…happened?"

"Don't play around with me Luc! You know very well what I am talking about. Why was Alexander Montague dragging you down the hall?"

"Oh that! It was nothing. I swear Aurelia! It seems Professor Vector wanted to see me about an extra credit essay I did on the number 7 and he asked Montague to fetch me. Apparently, he doesn't like to be anyone except You-Know-Who's lapdog!"

"Are you sure that was all?"

"Yes! I told you before, I think he's a brute and I don't want anything to do with him." Inwardly, Lucretia prayed that he wouldn't bother her anymore. She didn't trust herself around him. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, how was Hogsmeade? I wish I had been able to go. I ended up having tea with Vector and then just studying in the library." _Lame, but still a good alibi._

"Oh, it was nice. I got some great books that I have been trying to get my hands on for the longest time."

"Brilliant. Can I see?"

Aurelia pointed her wand at the shrunken books she held in her hand. _That was really considerate of Cassius to shrink them for me on the walk back to the castle. It certainly had been far easier to sneak them past Filch that way. Maybe he's not as horrid as I thought._ "Engorgio," she whispered and Aurelia felt a familiar tug at her navel.

"Aurelia!" Lucretia shrieked as her friend disappeared into thin air. _What the bloody hell was that? Unless…no it couldn't be_. She looked around at her surroundings and deduced that the books must have been made into a portkey, set to work when Aurelia tried to return the items to their normal size. That meant that there was a good chance, Aurelia was somewhere in the castle as external portkeys didn't work at Hogwarts_. Maybe Draco and Blaise decided to do it as a joke? _ Sighing, Lucretia realized she should still go and look for her friend. Pulling on an oversized black cloak, she prayed she wouldn't run into Montague.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Warning: Chapter contains slash and smut.

_Chapter 7: In the Still of the Night_

The scorching hot water hit Montague like a thousand tiny needles. He showered slowly, his mind still reeling over Lucretia's virginity. Smirking, he remembered back to his visit with the Seer, Dianna Vates, the summer before his 5th year at Hogwarts. His Mother had insisted he go and begrudgingly he had.

"_You believe in your aims and will do anything to achieve them." Her voice was clear and confident. "Your magic is strong and will take you far." Alexander didn't even pretend to be interested. He already knew all of this. "But…"_

"_But what?" his attention now captured._

"_You will never reach your full potential unless your life force does not bind with hers."_

"_What! Hers…who?" _

_Dianna closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. Hesitating, she answered, "It is a dark path you choose Alexander. You will still do well without her…you do not need to take her. Her life is not bound to the darkness unless you make it so."_

"_But without her I will never reach my full ability?" he growled._

"_Yes."_

"_And in order to maintain this greatness, this woman will need to be bound to me?"_

_Dianna looked sorrowfully at the young man. His aura was a black, swirling mass. He sat before her rigidly awaiting her answer, his eyes boring into hers. Like his Father, she knew he would not heed her advice._

"_I asked you a question," hissed Alexander._

"_She must be bound to you in every way and you to her."_

"_How will I recognize her?"_

_Again, Dianna hesitated. She felt as if she was damning this unseen girl into a life full of distress. "You will feel an unseen connection with her, like a thirst you cannot drink away."_

"_Is that all?" he asked angrily._

"_No."_

"_I suggest you finish."_

"_I am not comfortable saying anymore."_

_Alexander rose from the chair, his expression blank. Pointing his wand at Dianna, he whispered, "I will not ask again."_

_Panic swelled through Dianna's chest. Even though he was just a youth, she knew Alexander Montague was capable of more than most men. "She will be but a girl when you meet her, but you will make her a woman."_

"_Avada Kedavra!" Montague strode past the body towards the floo connection. He was anxious to get home and add this meeting to his pensieve._

Recalling that conversation, Alexander chuckled to himself. Dianna Yates was not the first person he had killed, nor would she be the last. His Father had been schooling him in the dark arts since he could walk. The Seer really shouldn't have played around with him and ultimately, she paid for her rudeness. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Alexander decided to check and see if Lucretia was awake yet.

hr

"Where did Dray go?" Pansy asked Blaise as she emerged from the bathroom. Her blonde curls were pulled up in a ponytail and she had changed into a thin, gauzy, green chemise.

"Not sure…he looked distracted." Inwardly, Blaise wondered what had gotten into his best mate recently. He had taken to late night walks and slept very little.

"Oh well…his loss," she drawled. With a mischievous grin she approached Zara, who was clad only in her brown silk bra and knickers, and was currently lounging on Blaise's four poster bed. "Since, it's just the three of us, what do you think if we give this boy a show?" she asked wickedly gesturing at Blaise.

Giggling, Zara eagerly nodded her head. Blaise sat in a chair, watching with interest as Pansy helped Zara off with her knickers and conjured five red velvet scarves. Making them each the appropriate length, she bound Zara's legs and arms to the posts, and blindfolded her. With her eyes locked on Blaise, Pansy began to lick and tease Zara's right nipple. Slowly, she traced her tongue around it causing Zara to shiver with delight. Focusing now on Zara's perky breasts, Pansy fondled them lovingly with her mouth.

Blaise sat rigid in his chair, his prick sticking straight up, watching the two girls with unabated desire. Touching himself, he thought about how much he loved Pansy. The girl would do anything to please him!

Pansy moved down between Zara's thighs and gently nibbled her way from the younger girl's knee to the apex between her legs. She nipped and teased Zara, who was now panting, and then began to lap at her with long, slow licks. Pansy kept this up for an agonizing amount of time, Zara's breathing growing ragged.

_Sweet Salazar! _Blaise could barely handle the scene before him. Pansy was now holding down Zara's hips as the younger girl bucked and withered beneath Pansy, begging her to finish. Sweat dripped down Zara's body as she pulled against the scarves that restrained her. Blaise's cock was so hard he thought he would burst at any minute. Without hesitation, he stood, crossed the room to the bed, and entered Pansy from behind in one swift motion. Caught off guard, Pansy shrieked at the invasion and looked over her shoulder at Blaise. Grabbing a handful of her hair, Blaise pushed her head back towards Zara and growled, "Make her scream."

Pansy renewed pleasuring Zara with a new fervor as Blaise smashed into her from behind. With every hard thrust, Pansy increased the speed of her licks and soon Zara was screaming, her hips bucking wildly against the other girl's soft face. Blaise followed with a feral yell and spent himself inside the blonde. Disengaging himself, he climbed wearily on the bed, untied a still shaking Zara, and pulled Pansy close to him.

"You are a very naughty witch."

"Did you like the show?" she asked coyly, her green eyes gazing innocently up at him.

"Hmmm very much, and as soon as I am able to, I plan on showing you my appreciation." Pansy giggled and snuggled up close to him. Utterly exhausted, the three fell asleep quickly.

hr

"Pour me another."

Cassius raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner at Alexander, but uncapped the Firewhiskey and poured a healthy dose of the amber liquid into the crystal glass. Something or someone had definitely irritated Montague for him to be drinking, Cassius thought to himself. He knew better than to ask though. If Alexander wanted to talk he would do it in his own time.

The Firewhiskey burned as it slid down Alexander's throat. He took a large gulp and fumed inside. When he had returned to his bedroom and found Lucretia gone, he was blind with rage. _Who did she think she was, disappearing like that? If she thought he was done with her, she was dead wrong_.

"Fuck!" Aurelia shouted as she collapsed in a heap on Cassius Warrington's floor.

"Bloody hell Cassius, why didn't you tell me you were expecting company? I nearly spilled my drink!" Alexander smirked. In their second year, Cassius had discovered that internal portkeys worked inside Hogwarts. After that, he frequently would turn a personal affect of some females into one, so he could get them alone. _Really, quite clever! _Alexander loved seeing their stunned faces when they landed unceremoniously in the Slytherin dorm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing turning my books into a portkey?" the Ravenclaw fumed at Cassius. She had picked herself off the floor and now stood with her wand pointing at his chest.

"I thought you might like to have a drink with me this evening?" Cassius said with a smug smile and raised his glass in a mock toast.

"Arrgh! You are the most irritating man alive!"

"Come, come, I may be a little mischievous, devastatingly handsome, but not irritating, luv."

Aurelia sighed and couldn't help but crack a smile. Cassius was definitely full of himself, but clever in his own right. _I mean he can make an internal portkey, which was very advanced magic._ "I'll only stay on two conditions."

"And?"

"I will have one drink with you after which you will bring me back to Ravenclaw Tower."

"Agreed. The second condition?"

"You'll teach me how to make an internal portkey."

"For a price."

"What?" You can't add requisites."

"I believe I just did."

"All right Warrington, I'm out of here," Montague announced, downing the rest of the Firewhiskey in his glass. He was not in the mood to sit and listen to pre-pillow talk.

With a nod, Cassius turned back towards Aurelia and continued, "My price is one kiss."

"One kiss? _That's all? He's up to something. _She pondered for a few minutes. "Fine, one kiss, but it has to be on the mouth."

_Damn! She is clever. No matter though, I'll get what I want soon enough._ "Agreed."

hr

Lucretia tiptoed silently through the castle looking for any sign of Aurelia. She figured she would head towards Draco and Blaise's room first. If they weren't involved in the blonde's disappearance she could always ask for their assistance in finding Aurelia. She hurried down the stairs, listening carefully for any other nighttime prowlers. The cold air of the dungeons chilled her to the bone and she pulled her black, velvet cloak tighter around her. Threading her way through the darkened corridors, she could hear footsteps up ahead rapidly approaching her. There were no doorways for Lucretia to hide behind, so whispering a disillusioning spell she tucked herself against the stone wall. As the footsteps came closer she held her breath, praying that it was just Filch and his annoying feline.

Alexander Montague strode slowly out of the darkness of the passage and continued towards her. Lucretia's heart was pounding so viciously she was sure he would be able to hear it. Silently, she prayed to the Gods for Alexander to just continue on his way. He stalked past her, and Lucretia expelled her breath. It was strange, she knew she did not want him to discover her, but yet this weird feeling was swirling in the pit of her stomach. When Alexander passed her, Lucretia almost reached out to touch him. It was as if she had no control over her body when she was near him. _Stop being ridiculous! _Shaking her head, she continued to watch his progress down the hallway.

Alexander smiled evilly. He had been heading back to his rooms, but had felt a strange pull, almost as if something was tugging at his soul. From what his Father had described he knew the spell was working correctly and he also knew Lucretia had to be close by. Pausing at the end of the passage he chuckled inwardly. _Silly witch, you can't hide from me ever again. I made sure of that._ Raising his wand, he whirled around to face the seemingly empty corridor and murmured, "Aperio."

Five paces back to his left, a lone figure appeared huddled against the wall. Lucretia's pale face stared back at Alexander, her mouth hanging open in shock. Before she had a moment to act, he was in front of her, his burly arms caging her against the rough, cold stones.

"You seem to have a bad habit of running off, Lucretia." The words dripped from his mouth icily and she shivered. He gazed dangerously down at her. "I won't stand for rudeness, luv. You would do well to remember that in the future."

Lucretia remained silent. Half of her wanted to beg for his forgiveness…but for what? She had done nothing wrong. He had knocked her over, invaded her mind, and stolen her virginity! Anger welled up within her. _Bloody prick! _She didn't understand why her body kept betraying her around him. _Fucking teenage hormones!_ "Leave me alone!" she shouted. Scrambling, she pushed at him as hard as she could and scratched at his face. "Just leave me the fuck alone Montague! I never want to see you again!" Struggling like a wild animal, she tried desperately to free herself.

Alexander felt a searing pain across his cheek and knew Lucretia had drawn blood. Angrily, he grabbed both her wrists with one hand and slammed them into the wall above her head. A loud crack indicated that one or both of her delicate wrist bones had broken and Lucretia cried out. Alexander attempted to calm himself. Still holding her wrists, he leaned in and rested his head on top of hers. Closing his eyes, he waited until the rushing in his ears subsided. _It's not the time to loose control. She just doesn't understand…she is still young._

"Please leave me alone," she sobbed quietly through the tears cascading down her face. _Fuck, my wrist feels like its on fire!_

"I can't." His eyes locked on hers, but she could read nothing in his blank expression.

"Why?"

"I just can't Lucretia." Alexander slowly let go of her wrists and straightened up. _She would learn to understand…to appreciate what I've done for her…for us. _"Besides you need me." He glanced down at her horrified expression and sneered. _Why is she acting like such a child? _"You won't admit it now, but you need me Lucretia."

"I don't need you! I don't even like you!"

"Go ahead and deny it. How does your body feel every time I enter a room, Lucretia?" His obsidian eyes were boring into hers as he advanced on her. Trapped against the wall again she was forced to listen to him. "I bet you wish I was touching you right now or better yet, driving my hard cock into you and making you feel things you never even dreamt of. Don't you Lucretia? You wish my mouth was all over you, sucking on you, biting you…making every inch of you mine."

Visions swam through Lucretia's head and her knickers dampened. She bit her tongue, trying to hold a moan back. _Don't say anything! You can't let him know how his words affect you!_ With every fiber of her being she had left, she glared at him hissed, "No, Alexander. I do not wish for these things and you are certainly mistaken if you think I will ever need or want you!" _Take that you swarmy git!_

Alexander sighed. _She has so much to learn. Well, if we have to do this the hard way, so be it. _"Very well Lucretia. We'll see how you do without me." With those last enigmatic words, Alexander turned and headed back towards his rooms leaving a bewildered Lucretia in his wake.

hr

"So why are you wandering the hallways so late tonight?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I should ask you the same thing," Draco replied with a smug smile, brushing a few stray white blonde hairs out of his eyes.

"True, but I asked first."

"I was actually on my way to knick a couple of ingredients I needed from Snape's private stocks."

"Really! Why?" Ginny couldn't imagine why Draco would be stealing from his Head of House.

"Because I didn't have anymore in my own potions supplies."

"Well, obviously. What potion did you need the ingredients for?"

"An antidote I have been trying to perfect."

"An antidote to what?"

They had arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Before whispering the password, Draco turned to her with a serious expression and answered, "It's a truth serum antidote."

Ginny followed Draco into the empty common room and towards his room wordlessly. Her mind was reeling. _Why would Draco need a truth serum antidote? Am I seriously having this conversation with him?_ "Why are you brewing it?"

"I have my reasons." He cocked his head to one side and looked deep into her amber eyes. "There are some secrets a person holds within them that should always remain private. Don't you agree, Ginevra?" He brushed her cheek slowly with his hand. _So beautiful._

Remembering back to her visits with Tom Riddle, Ginny nodded. "Yes, some things are best left alone."

"Exactly my thoughts." Taking her by the hand, he guided her into Blaise's and his private common room. "Would you like to help me with the antidote?"

"Really? Me? Why?"

"Well, it is come to my knowledge that you appreciate the subtle art of brewing potions." Ginny felt herself blush. "Besides, this way we can spend some time together," Draco added as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer. "Would you mind that Ginevra? Spending some time with just me?" he whispered silkily.

"Yes…I mean no, ahh…of course I wouldn't mind spending time with you, Draco." Ginny stuttered, her face now scarlet.

Draco gently kissed her, teasing open her cherry lips with his tongue. He explored her mouth and smoothed his hands through her long auburn locks. Ginny gave a soft mew, as he pulled away from her.

For the first time, he noticed one of Blaise's ties hanging from the closed bedroom door. _I should have known he would have company. Damn…and this is progressing so well. Another time I guess. _"Unfortunately, I believe it is well past your bedtime and we wouldn't want the Golden Trio going on a rescue mission, would we?" his silver eyes darkened.

"No. I'd like to avoid them at all costs," she hissed, suddenly hating the three meddling Gryffindors.

_My, my, the kitten does have claws. All the better for me._

Hand in hand, Draco and Ginny walked quietly through the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. Standing in front of the Fat Lady, Draco kissed her deeply and then whispered, "Are you going to tell that Corner chap to slag off tomorrow?"

"Why?" a puzzled Ginny asked.

Planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, Draco prepared to return to his rooms. "Unlike Blaise, I don't share, Ginevra." He winked at her and headed back into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 8: Results _

Lucretia trudged wearily towards the Hospital Wing cradling her broken wrist. How was she going to explain this to Madame Pomfrey? _Fucking Montague! What in Hades was his problem?_ Lucretia wished she had never set eyes on him.

"Ms. Davenport, I hope you have a good excuse for being out of bed at this hour?" Professor Snape asked angrily, as they met in one of the first floor corridors.

"I was on my way to the Hospital Wing. I had an accident," she said quietly as she indicated her rapidly swelling wrist.

The professor looked at her curiously, as if he were trying to decide whether she was lying or not. "How did this happen?"

"I fell out of bed and landed on it," she answered innocently. Lucretia conjured an image of her falling out of her four-poster bed and the subsequent break in her mind, in case Professor Snape decided to probe further.

His beady eyes rested on hers for several moments and she could feel him prowling around. Satisfied with "her memory" of the event, Professor Snape pulled out of her mind. "I will escort you to the Hospital Wing. We wouldn't want you having any more accidents."

"Thank you Professor." Inwardly, Lucretia cursed the prying Professor. Good thing she was a strong Legilimens.

"To what do I owe this visit Professor Snape?" Madame Pomfrey inquired upon their arrival in her ward. She was just finishing up with a Hufflepuff who had sprouted green tentacles.

"It seems Ms. Davenport broke her wrist falling out of bed," Professor Snape responded as he shot Lucretia a sideways glance.

"Well come in young lady. I'll get some Skele-Grow and you'll be good as new by morning." Madame Pomfrey led Lucretia to a screened off bed and told her to tuck in. She returned a few minutes later with the potion. "Drink up now."

Lucretia choked as she swallowed the disgusting liquid. Coughing, she adjusted herself in the bed and tried to think of something else besides the slow, stinging pain that was coursing through her arm. Where did Alexander come off telling her she needed him? And what did he mean they'd see how well she did without him? Lucretia had never sought him out. Sure she had slept with him, but that was an accident! _What a pompous git!_ Lucretia couldn't deny that he was attractive and certainly amazing in bed, but that was it. She was Lucretia Davenport….she needed no one. Sighing, she thought to herself that at least now he would leave her alone.

hr

"Looks like you had an interesting evening," Draco smirked as Blaise joined him in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it," Blaise snorted, and poured himself a glass of Pumpkin juice. "Pass the bacon, will you?"

"Good morning Dray, Blaise darling," Pansy said as she sat in the empty seat to Blaise's right. "So how did last night go? Were our assumptions correct?" she asked Draco quietly.

"Dead on. Found her wandering in the dungeons."

"Brilliant."

"So, what happened?"

"Snogged her senseless, insulted the Golden Trio, and told her to get rid of her boyfriend."

Blaise interrupted, "Did she taste like strawberries?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wicked!"

"Dray, be careful. Remember to go slowly with this one. We can't have you scaring her off," Pansy warned.

"I know…we've been over this before. I'll stick to the plan."

hr

"How did your portkey making lesson go?"

"Brilliant." Cassius grabbed another piece of toast and began buttering it. "Got in a short snog and felt her tits too."

"Really? Surprising, she looks like a prude to me," Alexander mused.

"Oh, she slapped me after and told me not to treat her like some common whore. You know…your typical uptight, pureblooded witch."

"Yes, I do know about them," Alexander answered gravely. "So, you seeing Rosier again?"

"Told her I would meet her in the library today to study. You want to join us? Her little friend Lucretia might be there."

"Fuck no!" Alexander snapped. Cassius stared at him, obviously startled by his mate's sudden outburst. Regaining his composure, Alexander said, "No, I have to work on Quidditch tactics and I don't want any sneaky students from other houses trying to get a peak. We really need to win our first match against Gryffindor."

"I'm with you on that one mate! I've already been thinking of how I'm going to pummel Spinnet and Johnson on the pitch! They won't even know what hit them." Cassius cracked his knuckles, envisioning the elbows and kicks he was going to dish out against the Gryffindor Chasers.

"Right, we'll meet tonight to go over strategy. Spread the word to the rest of the team."

hr

"What happened to you last night?" Lucretia asked Aurelia, as the blonde joined Zara and her at the Ravenclaw table.

"I should ask you, Lucretia? I noticed you didn't sleep in your bed last night."

"I was in the hospital wing. I hurt my wrist while I was searching for you!"

"Sorry. How'd you hurt your wrist?"

"Fell over…stupid really. Anyway, are you going to tell us where you were?"

"Cassius thought it would be funny to turn my books into an internal portkey," Aurelia drawled.

"Cassius?" Zara piped in. "As in Cassius Warrington, 7th year Slytherin?"

"The very same. Don't forget he's a chaser on their Quidditch team as well."

"Ooh," cooed Zara. "What a catch! What's he like?"

"Handsome, clever, and incredibly arrogant. Pretty much like the all the Slytherin males," Aurelia answered. She thought back with pleasure on the way he had kissed her last night and fondled her breasts. She had enjoyed it, but of course, she couldn't let him know that. That was not the way she intended to play this one. This time she was playing for keeps.

_Bloody seventh year Slytherins! _"I distinctly remember someone saying we should stay away from the 7th year Slytherins!" Lucretia retorted angrily.

"What's gotten into you?" Aurelia drawled.

"Nothing…I just hate when people are hypocrites!" Lucretia grabbed her things and without another word stalked away from the table and out of the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 9: Drowning_

No light seeped between the trees, their thick branches overgrown with bracken. The owls and wind were silent, and Lucretia could hear nothing around her, but the buzzing in her own head. She was wandering aimlessly through the brush, trying to find some source of comfort, but it was to no avail. The hem of her thin nightgown was soaked through, wet from the icy puddles of water that plagued her path. She shivered and the tears that she had attempted to keep at bay streamed down her face. Lucretia stumbled and fell to her hands and knees. Her feet were caked with mud and bleeding, and her body wracked with sobs of despair.

"Please," she screamed, "someone help me." But no one answered. Climbing wearily to her feet, Lucretia continued to meander through the starless night, until she came upon a large body of water. Throwing herself down upon the banking, she stared into its murky depths. She gaped at her dim reflection, seeing the thick charcoal circles beneath her eyes, and the thin, pinched look of her face. Her beloved curves were gone, and her hair hung dull and limp. Fingering her likeness in the water, she suddenly plunged forward and was swallowed by the icy blackness. Lucretia panicked, her arms and legs flailing uselessly around her. She struggled in vain to reach the surface, but somehow continued to sink. Her heart pounded in her chest, as her lungs burned with the desire for fresh air.

A shadow fell across her field of vision and Lucretia could just make out the hazy outline of Alexander standing above her on the lake's edge. Her heart soared. She wouldn't die alone, smothered by the cold waters. _Look down_, she thought in earnest. _Please Alexander, look down and save me! _She couldn't hold her breath much longer and continued to try and kick upwards. Lucretia watched as Alexander's dark eyes locked with hers, a sad expression enveloping his features. He shook his head despondently, and did nothing to change her grievous situation. Lucretia felt the loss of all hope and ceased her efforts. Her mouth opened and water seeped into her lungs, the pain cutting into her like a thousand knives. With agonizing slowness, she drowned.

hr

Lucretia awoke exhausted. The same dream had been plaguing her ever since she left the Hospital Wing three weeks ago. She lay quietly, tucked behind the blue hangings of her four poster bed, too tired to move.

"Luc, you up? You slept through breakfast again." Aurelia's voice drifted through her thoughts, as her friend's anxious face appeared between the curtains. "Oh good…your awake. It's nearly lunchtime. Get up and get dressed. You're coming to the Quidditch match with Zara, Ginny, and I, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Quidditch? I'm really not in the mood Aurelia."

"And I really don't care. You're way too pale…you need to get out in the sun. Now come on!"

Lucretia sighed inwardly, knowing her friend was right. Her appearance looked much the same as the reflection in her dream. The lack of quality sleep was taking a heavy toll on her. She dressed silently, knowing that Aurelia was watching her. Lucretia pulled on a pair of jeans that now hung loose on her hips and a black wool jumper. Quickly, she plaited her hair and followed Aurelia wordlessly down to lunch.

Entering the Great Hall, Lucretia's eyes wandered amongst the students and settled upon Alexander's broad back. He was sitting with the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch team, talking quietly. Her heart lodged in her throat and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Lucretia wanted to run over and throw her arms around him. A fierce need surged through her, and she paused mid-stride. Closing her eyes, she attempted to calm herself. _This is maddening. What in Hades is wrong with me?_

"Luc, are you okay?" Aurelia asked in a concerned voice.

Lucretia ignored her and concentrated on taking slow, steady breaths. _Do not show weakness. _ She opened her eyes and continued towards the Ravenclaw table. Taking a seat next to Zara, she wondered why the sight of Alexander affected her so much. Every time she laid eyes on him since their last conversation, she felt an incredible urge to be near him. She longed to hear his gravely voice and wanted to feel his hands on her and drown in his masculine scent. Sometimes, when Lucretia was sitting quietly in class, she swore she caught a whiff of spice and sandalwood, and would look around for him, but he was no where to be seen. Her thoughts were driving her mad. Lucretia's school work had begun to suffer, and she lacked complete concentration. Her only attentions centered on Alexander Montague. _I am losing my mind._

"So who do you think is going to win today?" Zara asked Ginny, who had lately taken to eating with them on the weekends.

"Not sure…Slytherin has a good team, but we still have Potter. There's no denying he's a great Seeker."

"True…I wonder how your brother will do as Keeper though."

"Honestly, I don't know. Ron has a tendency to let his nerves get to him," Ginny answered matter of fact.

The discussion continued, but Lucretia paid little attention. She watched as Alexander and the Slytherin Quidditch team rose and made their way out of the Great Hall. As he passed her spot at the table, she thought perhaps he would glance at her, but he kept his dark eyes facing forward. She let her head fall and pushed the eggs on her plate around miserably.

"_You won't admit it now, but you need me Lucretia."_

Alexander's words haunted her every waking moment. _I do need you and I hate it, she thought forlornly. I need you so badly and I don't understand why. What did you do to me Alexander?_ Wretched tears spilled down her cheeks, and she cradled her head in her hands. _I feel…so weak. I hate myself._

"Lucretia, please tell me what's wrong?" Aurelia pleaded. "I hate seeing you this way." _Maybe I should take her to Madame Pomfrey…this isn't normal._

Lucretia shook her head and hastily wiped up her tears with the sleeve of her jumper. Aurelia sighed and pushed back from the table. "Let's head down to the pitch, so we get good seats."

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match was a fast-paced, furious competition of wills. Slytherin's beaters, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were relentless. They whacked bludger after bludger at the Gryffindor players, while Cassius and Alexander took turns scoring. Ginevra's brother Ron was having a horrible time trying to block their goals. The match ended in a flurry of excitement as Potter grabbed the Snitch right out of Draco's fingers.

"Bloody hell! Oh, is he going to be furious," Gin whispered under her breath. Zara and Aurelia gave her a knowing look, which caused the redhead to blush. According to Pansy and Blaise, Ginny had been spending quite a bit of time in the dungeons.

Aurelia, Zara, Ginny, and Lucretia made their way down the stands and across the lawn. Halting by the Slytherin locker room, Aurelia indicated she wanted to wait for Cassius. Zara and Ginny smirked and told them they would meet up later. A showered and angry Cassius soon exited the locker room and made his way to them. As Aurelia listened to him rave, Lucretia's eyes gazed longingly at Alexander. She watched as he headed towards the school. Victoria Nott stepped into his path and wrapped her arms around him. Lucretia stared angrily at the couple, as the blonde 6th year pressed her lips against Alexander's. Violent rage coursed through Lucretia's veins, and she felt her nails dig deeply into the tender skin of her palms.

With his mouth still attached to Victoria, Alexander's eyes drifted over her shoulder and gazed intently at Lucretia's angry face. They stared at each other silently.

"_You won't admit it now, but you need me Lucretia."_

His words played over and over in her head as his obsidian eyes bored into hers. Her ears buzzed furiously and black spots blurred her vision. The onslaught of emotion was too much for Lucretia to bear and she fainted.

hr

Alexander watched with interest as Lucretia's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground. Pushing Victoria aside, he strode over to Cassius and Aurelia, who were trying to revive a very unconscious Lucretia and picked up her limp form. Without a word, Alexander headed into the castle and up to his rooms with Lucretia wrapped securely in his arms. He laid her down gently upon his bed and brushed her cheek. He hated to see her like this…so pale and thin. It was obvious she hadn't been eating or sleeping, and he knew the spell that bound them must have been wreaking havoc on her.

_Il Grippaggio_ _del Virgin_ was a complicated and risky spell. Once performed, if one of the individual's denied their connection to the other, the spell would cause them extreme despair, slowly causing the individual to loose their mind. It had been awful to watch Lucretia go through this during the past three weeks, but he knew that unless she freely accepted him, he could do nothing to stop her misery.

Tucking her into his bed, he placed a chaste kiss on Lucretia's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Alexander."

"Shh, get some rest luv. You need it. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He gazed down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. _She's mine…all mine. _Lucretia didn't argue, but closed her heavy lids, and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

JKR owns everything and I don't.

_Chapter 10: Future Plans_

"Don't you think we should go and check on Lucretia?" Aurelia asked as she tried to keep up with Cassius' long strides.

"We can't right now. We're meeting my parents for an early dinner. You didn't forget, right?"

"Of course not. It's just that I've been really worried about her. She's been acting so sad and distant lately."

"We can check on her when we get back," Cassius informed her. "My Father won't stand for tardiness. Besides, I'm sure Montague has it under control."

"I don't know about him Cassius. Don't you think it's strange that he just up and carried her off like that?"

Cassius did indeed think Montague's behavior was out of the ordinary, but then again Alexander was never exactly what one would call predictable. "I'm sure it's fine, Aurelia. He's my best mate. I would trust him with my life."

She eyed him warily. "If you're sure…"

Halting, Cassius wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. He cupped her face in his calloused hands and kissed her soundly on the lips. Resting his forehead against hers, he looked deep into her light blue eyes. "I'm sure luv."

Aurelia felt herself blush under Cassius' tender gaze. Since the night of the portkey incident, they had been spending a frequent amount of time in one another's company. Aurelia knew she was falling for him. "If you keep that up, we'll never make it out tonight," she giggled.

"As tempting as that thought is, we mustn't keep my parents waiting." Cassius turned and led Aurelia to Professor Snape's classroom. The Professor was allowing them to use his fireplace to floo to Longfield Park, the Warrington's ancestral home. He gestured for Aurelia to go first. She really did look lovely. Her golden hair cascaded down her back and she had chosen a beautiful set of periwinkle dress robes trimmed with Mother of Pearl. Cassius knew his parents would approve. She was smart, sophisticated, pureblooded, and had a large dowry.

Cassius had never envisioned himself marrying at a young age, but the previous summer had changed everything. His Mother's Father, Demetri Ballantine, had decided to bequeath his entire fortune upon the first grandchild that married. Lucky for Cassius, his only older cousin, Arden, didn't fancy women, but unfortunately, he had two younger male cousins by his Uncle Carter. Royce was now close to sixteen and Cassius didn't doubt Uncle Carter would be pushing him towards an early walk down the aisle. Cassius' parents told him that in order to secure his future, he must marry before the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts. So, Cassius had returned to Hogwarts to look for a suitable wife.

They arrived in the front parlor and were met by Warrington's mother, Adara. Aurelia was instantly struck by her beauty. Adara was a tall, stately woman. Her light brown hair was knotted elegantly at her nape and a beautiful silver dress hung delicately on her slim frame.

"Cassius darling," she cooed. "Your Father and I were just wondering if you had forgotten us."

"Forgive me Mother. We were detained," he answered politely as he kissed her cheek. "May I present Aurelia Rosier. Aurelia, this is my mother, Adara Warrington."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Warrington. Thank you so much for inviting me to your home," she replied, dropping into a perfect curtsey.

Adara studied the young lady carefully and her face softened. "The pleasure is mine. Your Mother and I were close friends when we were at school together. Did you know that?" She paused. "I was devastated at her passing. Tell me, do you remember her at all?"

"No, no I don't." Aurelia stuttered, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Poor girl," she remarked sadly, as she smoothed Aurelia's flaxen hair away from her face. "You look just like her you know."

"Thank you. My Father doesn't often talk about her and there are really no pictures of her about our home."

"Such a shame…"

Cassius interrupted, "Where is Father?"

Cassius' Mother seemed to snap out of her reverie. "He is waiting in the dining room. We should hurry along." Taking Aurelia's arm in hers, she indicated for Cassius to lead the way. Aurelia smiled inwardly, thankful for the other woman's kind acceptance. It helped to dispel her nerves somewhat.

Aurelia knew why Cassius had brought her to Longfield Park to meet his parents. He was looking for their approval to pursue a relationship with Aurelia, and despite her initial impression of him, she hoped their consent would be readily given. He was everything a young man should be; clever, charming, handsome, and rich. His father, Gaius, was head of the Magical Department of Transportation and Cassius had interned for the department the past three summers. He was sure to have a job there upon graduation.

She knew she was awfully young to be thinking of marriage, but it seemed like the best opportunity. The Dark Lord was rising and Hogwarts might not be safe for long. If she married Cassius, she would gain protection and a haven away from stepmother #3. Aurelia knew Cassius would allow her to continue her studies with a tutor, and even if his parents did insist on an heir straight away, she had enough money in her dowry to hire a nanny. It really did seem like the most practical path to follow.

They entered an immense, wood-paneled dining room that could seat at least fifty, if not more. Gaius rose to greet them. He was shorter than his son by at least a head, but had the same chiseled, facial features, and Aurelia could tell he had been quite handsome in his youth.

"You're late," he commented in a gruff voice. "I sincerely hope you don't keep The Dark Lord waiting like this. I brought you up better than that."

"Gaius darling, it was my fault." Adara soothed. "You see, Aurelia is the daughter of Caroline Darkglass Rosier, one of my old schoolmates. I just got so excited to meet her at last…"

"Hmm…very well. I just wish you wouldn't dawdle so, Adara," he declared, his eyes softening at his wife. "Very nice to meet you Ms. Rosier. Cassius help her find her seat. No use standing about with perfectly good food going cold on the table."

hr

"Fucking Potter…that bloody bastard! I could fucking kill him, piece of shit!"

Blaise smirked at Ginevra as they listened to Draco's continuous stream of profanities. "You know what I like best about you, Dray?" Blaise continued without waiting for an answer. "You're always so humble and good humored about everything."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, and Draco glared at them both murderously. "Sorry, I seem to have caught a bit of a cough," Ginny said, trying to cover up her laughter. She took a large gulp of wine from her glass, as Draco slowly approached her.

"Really Dray…so Potter caught the bloody snitch. Who really fucking cares?" Pansy asked, as she sauntered into the room and plopped herself in Blaise's lap. "You already have so much more than he'll ever have."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her back flush against his hard stomach. "Like what?"

"Money, power, family, and definitely better hair."

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, it always looks like somebody's hexed Potter, the way his hair sticks up all over the place!"

Draco felt his blood beginning to cool. Maybe they were right, but he just wanted to beat Potter on the pitch so badly.

"You have something else he doesn't have. Something he never will have," Ginny added with a sly smile, as she turned around to face Draco.

"And what's that Red?" his eyes locking with her amber ones.

"Me."

Blaise and Pansy watched with delighted interest as Draco stared at Ginevra and then brought his lips crashing down upon hers. "I think that's our cue to leave, luv," Blaise winked at Pansy. "Come on…we'll go have ourselves a private party in the Room of Requirement." Draco and Ginny didn't even notice as the other couple left the room.

Draco's mouth trailed away from Ginny's and began to drop kisses down the side of her neck, occasionally nipping at the tender skin of her pulse point. His hands held her firmly against him and she ground into his pelvis hard with her hips. A loud hiss escaped from Draco and he picked her up by her bottom. Ginny's legs wrapped around his waist, her skirt riding all the way up. She continued to grind into him, only her dampened knickers and the thin fabric of his trousers impeding their furious movements.

Draco sat Ginevra on the edge of his desk, knocking over piles of parchment in his haste. He ripped open her shirt, buttons scattering across the floor. Ginny laughed musically, but it quickly turned into a lusty moan as Draco's mouth latched onto her nipple. With his mouth still making love to her small, pert breasts, Draco's hands worked their way up her skirt and pulled her knickers off. Grabbing her by the ankles, Draco hauled her down the smooth wooden desk, so her bum was even with the edge.

Ginny was about to ask him what he was doing when his mouth found the most sensitive area of her body. He licked at her with long, hard strokes and occasionally bit her feminine lips just hard enough for her to feel a little pain. Ginny screamed herself hoarse and tried repeatedly to pull his head away. Draco pushed her back hard, so her body slammed against the wood, and held her hips in a harsh grip as he went back to work. A fiery explosion ripped through Ginny and she cried out Draco's name.

Draco couldn't help but smirk as he heard his name fall from Ginevra's lips. He wanted to make her scream it over and over again until she was too exhausted to speak. Blaise and Pansy kept reminding him to stick to the plan, but the Redhead was slowly becoming more than just a task. Draco shook his head. He knew he didn't want to think right now about the repercussions that could result from deviating from the plan. He had more important things to take care of, namely the ache between his legs.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 11: Admitting the Truth is Hard_

The candlelight cast an eerie glow around Alexander. Lucretia studied him as he worked silently at his desk in the corner of the bedroom. If he had noticed that she had awakened, he gave no indication. His dark eyes stared obediently at the text in front of him, while his quill scratched away at a long piece of parchment. The white button down shirt he wore was open and she could see the taunt muscles of his chest. The room was hot and stuffy, and he had long ago rolled up his sleeves. The dark mark upon his arm stared back at her, mesmerizing her eyes. The detail and intricacy of it was so unique. In the dancing shadows of the candle's flame, the snake seemed almost to move and slither across his forearm. Lucretia laid still, entranced, and didn't notice when the scratching of Alexander's quill stopped abruptly.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired in a low voice.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Come here Lucretia." She could tell by Alexander's tone that it was not a casual request, but rather a command. Lucretia rose from the bed and made her way awkwardly towards him. She noticed that Alexander must have undressed her earlier, as she was clad only in her ivory, silk camisole and matching knickers. Lucretia blushed a deep shade of red at the thought of Alexander taking her clothes off. Not sure of what to do, she stood to the side of his desk, a worried expression on her face, and her hands clasped in front of her. _I feel like a child about to be chastised for being naughty._

Alexander folded the parchment in front of him and tucked it inside the book he had been reading. Turning towards Lucretia, he took her small hands, and pulled her onto his lap. She sat, rigid in his arms, and he could practically smell her nervousness. He ran one hand through her long locks over and over, while the other rubbed her arm in a calming fashion, as her body slowly relaxed into his. She tucked her head securely under his chin, flush against his chest, and breathed in his delicious scent. Alexander could feel the cool wetness of her tears that trickled down her face.

_He just feels so right…_

"Shh…don't cry, Lucretia. Everything is going to be okay now," he murmured. Her sobs increased and she clung to him desperately. Alexander knew she must be overwrought and he let her get it out. He continued to soothe her, rubbing her back in slow circles till at last she grew quiet. They remained silent, watching the glow of the candlelight.

"What did you do to me?" her quiet words broke the silence that had permeated the room.

"I gave you a gift, a wonderful gift."

_A gift? _Anger coursed through her veins like fire and her head shot up, slamming hard into his chin. She clutched her head, but stared at him furiously. "You call this a gift! This misery…this horrible existence I have been living for the past three weeks! It's a fucking nightmare! Not exactly what I would call a gift!"

Alexander chuckled at her. _So, she still isn't done._ "The past three weeks was your doing luv, not mine."

"My doing? What the fuck are you talking about?" she shouted as she scrambled off of his lap. Her chest was heaving and she could feel the power of her rage crackling around her like static. All the emotion that had been building up in her since she came to Hogwarts was threatening to unleash. "You made me weak! You made me act like a fucking fool!"

"Tut, tut…watch the language my dear."

"Watch my language? Are you serious? Well, how's this for language…FUCK YOU Alexander! Just fuck off!"

"I'm warning you Lucretia, I said it once before. I won't stand for rudeness," he growled, his tone laced with venom. _Didn't her Mother teach her any manners?_

"You're warning me? Oh no, big, bad Alexander Montague is warning me! Should I run and hide?" she said sarcastically. Lucretia couldn't help herself. All of her anger was pouring out of her mouth like a torrent of water. As she watched Alexander's face darken, she knew she should hold her tongue, but nothing could stop her now. "What are you going to do Alex? Go and tell your big Dark Lord that I was rude to you? That a little schoolgirl hurt your precious feelings?"

Alexander was on his feet in an instant and he grabbed Lucretia by the throat. "SHUT UP!" he roared. "Shut your damned mouth Lucretia!"

Tears welled up in Lucretia's eyes. His hands were crushing her windpipe and she had to gasp for air. He forced her body downward, and Alexander crouched, so he was level with her. His obsidian eyes, gleaming with malice, bored into hers. "Think you're so smart, Lucretia? Think you're so brave?" he spat in her face. "You laugh, like the power of the Dark Lord is trivial, but in his presence you would grovel at his feet, like you grovel at mine right now."

He squeezed his hands tighter, and her blue eyes bulged in her head. Lucretia was beginning to get dizzy and tried her hardest to maintain focus. Alexander noticed her face turning blue and let go, allowing her to collapse in a heap on the floor. Lucretia lay gasping and wheezing, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Above her, Alexander stood, trying to regain control of his emotions. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on breathing slow and steady, until his blood cooled.

_Don't kill her, don't kill her. You need her. Remember the Seer._ "You would do best not to speak to me in this manner again Lucretia." He sighed and sat back in his chair. Hauling Lucretia up by her arms, Alexander tucked her securely in his lap. Cupping her chin, he forced her to look at him. "I know the past three weeks have been hard on you, but you were the one that wanted to be left alone. Don't you see…we belong together… you and I." He stared intently at her as he fingered a stray lock of her dark hair. _You must see this Lucretia, you must!_

"We belong together?" she asked in a hesitant voice, her throat still sore from where his hands had been squeezing it only moments ago. _Together…it just can't be._

"Yes. I've known it from the moment I saw you. You can't tell me you feel nothing for me?"

Lucretia shook her head forlornly. _If only that could be true…I feel too much. I hate this…I hate you._

"You feel it too," Alexander said manically, mistaking her silence for acceptance. "Our souls are bound Lucretia…and _no one_ will ever tear us apart. I promise you that. I'll always be here. I'll always protect you." He pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. Alexander's behavior was unnerving, but she knew she didn't want to upset him any further than she already had this evening. _Apparently, there will be plenty of time for that._

Lucretia opened her mouth and allowed him the access he wanted. In response, he kissed her slower, softer, and began to run his hands over her body. As much as she hated to admit it, his touch felt divine on her skin and his kisses were intoxicating. She allowed him to pull her camisole off, and his mouth soon was at work on her breasts. He fondled one nipple lovingly with his mouth and used his fingers to pinch and massage the other one. Tiny zings of pleasure raced through her body and she let out a low, throaty moan.

Alexander knew he couldn't wait much longer. More than anything he wanted to sheath himself in Lucretia and feel her feminine muscles squeeze tight around his manhood. He unbuckled his trousers and pushed his pants and boxers part way down. Gathering Lucretia in his arms, he guided her legs so they wrapped around his waist, and then using his foot, pulled his pants and undergarments off.

A deep yearning was coursing through Lucretia. The apex between her legs was throbbing to be touched and she didn't think she could bear another minute without feeling Alexander inside her. She kissed him roughly, biting his lip in the process. His eyes went wide with surprise, but then he crashed his lips down upon hers hard again. Alexander carried her as if she weighed no more than a feather. He backed her hastily into a wall for leverage and thrust into her in one movement. A cry escaped from Lucretia's lips, as her body still wasn't used to his invasion, but he continued to move in and out of her. She bit down hard on the tender skin of his neck, wanting to hurt him as much as he had hurt her, but the pain only seemed to increase his fervor. _Note to self, someone likes it rough. _

Lucretia could feel her orgasm building. It was like a low burning fire in her core, slowly gaining strength. She ground against him harder, wanting to feel as much friction as possible. "Yes, yes, oh please Alexander, please," she begged.

"Say you need me!" Alexander responded fiercely. Her blue eyes latched onto his, and she knew he was dead serious. _Say it…say it now! _Thrusting into her harder, so her head banged painfully into the wood-paneled wall, he repeated himself. "Say you need me Lucretia…admit it!" _Accept it!_

She stared at him in disbelief, her body on the verge of exploding. _He's fucking deranged. _Alexander pulled out and paused, his eyes filled with crazed passion. "Damn it! Lucretia…answer me! Tell me you need me!"

Memories of the misery of the past three weeks flashed before her; the desperation, the loneliness, the weakness. She would not be weak. Lucretia knew there was no use denying it. She had no idea why, but she needed Alexander Montague more than she needed air to breathe. "I need you Alexander," she whispered. "I need you." _I loathe you._

Her words filled him with a new life force and he drove into her relentlessly. Her orgasm ripped through her in a fury of blinding light. She drove her nails hard into his back, her head thrown back in a full scream. As she rode through it, Alexander plunged as far into her as he could and came with a loud groan.

_It is done._

They stayed, leaning up against the wall as the residuals of their orgasms subsided. Alexander slowly disengaged himself from Lucretia and gently eased her feet to the ground. Her legs felt like globs of jelly and she wasn't sure she could stand on her own. With Alexander's help, Lucretia made it over to his bed and collapsed on top of the green silk comforter. He pulled her close, so her head was resting on his chest. He listened as her breathing became slow and steady, signaling she had fallen asleep. As his eyes drooped closed Alexander murmured, "I need you too."


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Warning: More smut._

_Chapter 12: Promises & Passion_

"Here, drink this." Alexander handed Lucretia a large silver goblet.

Wrinkling her nose, she asked, "What is it?"

"A contraceptive potion."

_Won't fight you on that one! _Lucretia downed the liquid in one gulp. "Yuck. You could have at least added some mint to it."

"Well, I'm usually not in the habit of making contraceptive potions, but I will remember that for the future." Alexander smirked at Lucretia as he pulled out a pair of black trousers and a gray, silk button down shirt from his armoire.

Lucretia pulled her knees up to her chest. She lay in Alexander's bed, still naked from their afternoon romp. Lucretia felt surprisingly better. The double nap today had definitely helped, but it was more than that. The feeling of being with Alexander left her satisfied and feeling safe. In no way did she understand it. "You have a hot date tonight?"

Alexander finished buttoning up his shirt, leaving the collar undone. He smirked in the mirror at her. "You probably want to take a shower. I told Cassius we would meet him at the party around 10 p.m."

"Party?"

"Yeah, in the dungeons. Come on, you need to get a move on if we're going to be on time."

Lucretia was a little miffed he hadn't consulted her before making plans, but she didn't feel like arguing. "Is Aurelia going to be there?" she huffed.

Alexander sat on the edge of the bed, tying his black leather shoes. "From what I understand, if Cassius is there, she will be too." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and said, "Now please get up and shower. I certainly won't be able to refer to you as my "hot date" if you smell."

"Très drôle, Alexander." Lucretia threw on her jeans and jumper from earlier. "I need to run up to my room for fresh clothes. Shall I meet you in the dungeons?"

"No. I'll fetch you at your portrait in a half hour. Try not to dawdle, I hate being late."

"Yes Father," she replied sarcastically, as she skipped out through the portrait of Merlin. Lucretia hurried to Ravenclaw Tower and showered quickly. Recounting the day's events, she knew a great many things had changed. Alexander had said some very curious things, but one in particular stuck out and it kept plaguing her thoughts.

"_Our souls are bound Lucretia…and no one will ever tear us apart. I promise you that. I'll always be here."_

_What exactly did he mean by their being bound? Had he placed a binding spell on them? When and how did he do it?_ Lucretia made a mental note to look up as much information as she could on binding spells and rituals. She still didn't understand everything that had taken place. All she knew is that every time Alexander was around her, she felt this deep connection.

Lucretia turned the water off and hurriedly toweled herself dry. Wrapping her hair up, she slipped back into her empty room and rummaged through her trunk. Not quite sure what to wear, she finally settled on a pair of black leather pants Pollux and Castor has given her last Yule and a teal halter top that brought out her eyes. She had to shrink the pants slightly due to her recent weight loss. Lucretia tied her hair back into a ponytail, and then plaited a few small braids among it. A set of silver hoops, high heeled black boots, and a little eye makeup completed the outfit, and she had to admit she looked damn good. _Eat you heart out Alexander._

Alexander was waiting right outside the portrait when she exited. "How do I look?" she asked coyly, tossing her hair back for effect.

"Deliciously sinful." Alexander grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. "If we had some extra time, I'd take you back to my room and bend you over my desk," he commented, his dark eyes clouded with lust. _Fuck, she's beautiful!_

"We could make time." Lucretia tangled her hands in his hair and dropped kisses down his jaw and neck. _Might as well enjoy myself. _She couldn't help herself, Alexander looked devastatingly handsome and his scent was intoxicating.

Alexander kissed her hard on the lips and then disengaged himself from her. _Minx! _Running his hand across her cheek, he whispered, "Later, luv. I have business with Cassius."

"Oh fine," pouted Lucretia. Taking her hand, the pair proceeded towards the dungeons.

"What kind of business?" Lucretia asked thoughtfully. _I really don't know much about Alexander._

"Pardon?"

"You said you had business with Cassius. What is it?" Lucretia involuntarily shivered as they entered the dungeon corridors. The absolute darkness of the bowels of the school frightened her for some unknown reason. _Silly really, I've never been one to be afraid of the dark._

"Death Eater business."

_Oh yes, of course. I should have known. What is it about Slytherin males and their fanatical belief in the Dark Lord. I swear Castor and Pollux are just the same. _"For something that is so secret, you talk about it awfully freely."

"Only with you."

"Aren't you worried that I will tell everyone that you're a Death Eater?" Lucretia teased.

"No," he replied.

_Curious…_"Why not?"

Alexander didn't even break his stride. "Because if you did, I would kill you."

Lucretia stopped in complete shock. _Did he just fucking say that? _She stared at Alexander. "You're joking, right?"

"I never joke about anything to do with the Dark Lord, Lucretia," he answered, his expression completely serious. He pulled her close and gazed down at her, his eyes dark and sinister. "Make no mistake my dear, if you ever betray me Lucretia, rest assured, I will kill you."

"You said you would protect me," she stuttered, suddenly aware of how tiny she was in comparison to him.

"I will protect you. No one will do you harm while you are with me. However, if you choose to betray me, I promise I will murder you. Do you understand?" he asked in a ruthless tone.

Lucretia was frightened. Alexander was staring at her, madness glinting in his obsidian eyes. _Sweet Salazar! What in Hades have I gotten myself into? _ "Yes," she answered quietly. "I understand." _He would kill me. I can see it in his eyes. He would fuck me and then kill me. What in goddess am I going to do?_

"Good." Alexander dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead. Grabbing her hand again, he started back down the passage. They arrived in silence at the Slytherin Common Room. Loud music greeted them and Lucretia surveyed the scene. The couches had been pushed out of the way to make room for a dance floor, where several couples were grinding already. She spotted Aurelia, Zara, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Ginevra crowded around a small table in the corner.

"I'm going to go find Cassius. Why don't you go over with Aurelia and I will find you when I'm done?" Alexander suggested.

"Whatever," she answered casually, her mind still disturbed by their previous conversation. Lucretia wandered towards her friends.

"There you are! Are you okay?" Aurelia asked, wrapping her arms around Lucretia and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked positively ghastly when you collapsed!"

"I feel much better, thank you. I slept most of the afternoon."

"Cassius said you would be okay, but I really wanted to check on you. Unfortunately, we already had plans to meet his parents for an early supper, which we were running late for." Aurelia paused, brushing her blonde hair back from her shoulder. She had changed upon returning from Longfield Hall, and now was clad in a black miniskirt, which showed off her long legs, and a skimpy purple top. "What's with you and the Head Brute?"

"Long story…I'll tell you later." _That will be an interesting conversation…how am I ever going to explain this?_

"Glass of wine, Lucretia?" Draco asked, offering her a goblet of red.

"Yes, please!" _Exactly what I need…might as well just give me the bottle. _Lucretia took the glass and downed the contents in one gulp. She offered it back to Dray for a refill.

"Rough day?" Blaise inquired with a smirk.

"Just a tad." _You have no idea._

"Well, nothing cures that like some wild dancing with me," laughed Blaise as he offered her his hand.

_Why the hell not? _Lucretia gulped down her second glass of wine and accepted Blaise's hand. Blaise led her onto the dance floor. The music boomed around them, and she swayed her hips to the beat. Blaise was an amazing dancer and he pulled Lucretia close and moved his body in time with hers. The rest of their table slowly joined them on the dance floor and Blaise whispered in Lucretia's ear, "Does Montague have his wand with him?"

Lucretia glanced up at Blaise quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"Because of the way he is glowering at me, I wouldn't be surprised if he cursed me on the spot," he chuckled. Lucretia looked over his shoulder and to see what Blaise was going on about. Alexander stood to one side of the dance floor, listening to Cassius, but his eyes glared furiously at the gyrating couple. "Looks like you have a boyfriend, Lucretia, and a very jealous one at that."

_Oh Merlin! _"I would say your right, Blaise." _Great Goddess, we're just dancing!_

"Too bad…we never got to fool around," he added with a naughty wink.

"Yes, well I think you have your hands full with Pans." Lucretia slid out of Blaise's grasp and began to dance with Aurelia. Blaise turned and took up with Pansy, who was teasing him with her hips.

"I wish Cassius would shut up and dance with me," Aurelia pouted. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh, I just thought of a great way to get Alexander and him over here."

"What's that?"

"You and I can give them a show," she said deviously. Lucretia chuckled and then concentrated on moving in time with Aurelia. She moved up against her and began to slide her body against the other girl's. The alcohol was kicking in, and they lost themselves in the music. _Pollux was right…school is fun._

Alexander watched with interest as his girlfriend and Aurelia practically molested each other on the dance floor. His eyes followed the sway of Lucretia's hips and he felt himself growing hard. He needed to wrap up his conversation with Cassius quickly, so he could teach that damned minx a lesson.

"So, what did your Father say?" he interrupted Cassius.

"We'll be called to a meeting to report the first night we return home for the holidays."

"And we'll be updated at that time?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. We'll talk more later. For now, I suggest we break those two up before they get into trouble," Alexander said, gesturing at Aurelia and Lucretia, who were attracting quite a view admirers.

"With pleasure. After you?" Cassius followed Alexander onto the dance floor, where each of them wrapped their arms assuredly around their respective witch and pulled them close. The message was subtle, but clear to the rest of Slytherin males in the room. Davenport and Rosier were off limits. They had been claimed.

"See something you like?" Aurelia asked seductively as she ground her hips into Cassius' pelvis.

"Yes, but I'd rather see you naked," he whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing its outer edge.

Aurelia shivered in his arms. "Why don't we find someplace quieter than this?" Cassius grinned and took her hand. He led her off the dance floor and towards his room.

Lucretia watched as her friend disappeared with Warrington and turned her attention back to the man her arms were currently wrapped around. Alexander was staring down at her intently, moving perfectly in time with her, his hands firmly cupping her ass. She could feel him growing harder and the close contact was making her knickers wet. "Did your business go well? You didn't look too pleased."

"The matter that I discussed with Cassius was perfectly agreeable. What I didn't appreciate was watching Zabini running his hands all over my witch," he answered darkly.

"So, I'm your witch now? Funny, I don't remember being asked."

"Lucretia," he growled. "We've been over this. You _are_ mine."

_So, you think. _"Why don't you show me then?" she asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

_So she wants to play. _Alexander grabbed her by the ponytail and jerked her head back hard. He crashed his lips down on hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled roughly, each one hungry for the other. Alexander pulled back and gazed at Lucretia, her pink lips swollen and her eyes clouded with desire. _And to think, she is all mine._

Without a further word, he took her hand and dragged her through the common room and out the portrait. Striding down the hall, he opened a door to an unused classroom, and threw Lucretia up against the wall. Crushing her up against the stone wall, he kissed her frantically. Lucretia ripped his shirt, buttons whizzing through the air. She pulled his silk shirt down his arms and scratched her nails hard down his back. Alexander untied her halter top and pulled it over her head. His hands worked busily at her bra strap, while his mouth sucked and bit the tender skin of her neck. Her nipples hardened at the contact with the cold night air of the dungeons and she sucked in a ragged breath. Lucretia felt dizzy from the passion surging through her veins. She unbuckled Alexander's pants and pushed them hastily down. She wanted to feel him so bad. His cock sprang out from his boxers, hard and already dripping with pre-cum. She wrapped her right hand around his rigid penis and began to stroke it up and down.

Alexander didn't think he could hold out. Her touch felt like silk and he was having a hard time maintaining control. "Oh fuck, Lucretia. That feels so good," he moaned. _Look who's moaning now, Alexander! _He pushed her hand away and then unzipped her pants. Lucretia pulled them off and they tumbled to the ground. She straddled him, and Alexander's eyes lit up in surprise. Without a word, Lucretia impaled herself on him and cried out. It felt so good to have him in her at last. It was like this driving, shattering need. _What in Hades has gotten into me?_

She began to move slowly at first, letting his cock glide in and out of her. The pressure began to build and sweat dripped down her body. Lucretia watched Alexander carefully. She wanted to torture him with pleasure. She began to alternate her speeds, bringing him right to the edge several times. _Shit! Have to maintain control…oh, but it feels so good._

Alexander glared up at her, aware that she was teasing him. _Fucking witch! _Snarling, he pounced and flipped her on her back. He drove into her hard and furiously, pumping quickly. Lucretia cried out, a searing heat building in her.

"Come for me, Lucretia. Come for me. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to feel you," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh gods, Alexander. Fuck! Oh, please. Please," she pleaded. Her body was ready to explode. Alexander slammed into her, hitting the right spot. Lucretia screamed and drove her nails hard into his back as Alex groaned and finished inside her. He collapsed in exhaustion on the floor and cradled her body against his. His back burned from where she had scratched him, no doubt drawing blood. He smiled with pleasure, noting the marks he had left on her neck and chest. _All mine…_

"Come on luv, let's go back to my room," he murmured, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"I'm too tired."

"Here, I'll help you." They dressed slowly, their limbs like dead weight. Alexander picked Lucretia up and carried her back up to his rooms. By the time they reached the portrait of Merlin, she was already deep asleep. He undressed her and tucked her under the sheets. It was well past midnight, and he was exhausted, but Alexander knew he still had business to attend to. He trudged wearily over to his desk and began to draft a letter.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything, and I don't.

_Chapter 14: Revelations_

December descended upon Hogwarts in a flurry of cold, biting winds. Snow enveloped the Quidditch Pitch and a thick crust of ice gleamed on the lake. Lucretia took another bite of her bacon and tried to block out the noise around her. Intently, she continued to study the five pages of Ancient Runes' notes in front of her. Across from her, Aurelia was quizzing Blaise on the same subject. Pansy, Draco, and Zara sat further down the table, deep in conversation with Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass. To Lucretia's right, Alexander and Cassius were discussing Quidditch tactics.

A flurry of wings interrupted Lucretia's reviewing, and she looked up to see her Father's eagle owl, Euripides, gazing at her. She took the letter, eager for the news of home. Nicking a slice of bacon, Euripides hooted softly and took off out of The Great Hall.

_Dearest Lucretia,_

_I was thrilled to hear from your Potion's Master, Professor Snape, that you are doing exceedingly well in your classes. Your Mother, bless her soul, would have been very proud. I know you will continue to uphold the Davenport name at Hogwarts._

_Business has kept me very busy. Caries has redone the South Parlor again and we have just received news that she is expecting. You will have a new brother or sister next summer. Speaking of children, your brother Adolphus' wife, Camille, gave birth to twins yesterday. Callisto and Cassandra are both beautiful and healthy. _

_Damon, Julia, and their son, Corvus will be spending the Yule with Caries and I. They were sorry to hear of your absence, but look forward to seeing you at the Annual Malfoy New Year's Eve Ball. _

Lucretia paused. _What in Hades is Father talking about…her absence during the Yule holidays? As much as I detest Caries I don't plan on spending Christmas at Hogwarts!_

_Personally, I was very pleased to hear that you would be spending the holidays with the Montagues. Antares and Lavinia Montague are excellent, respectable Purebloods. An alliance with their family would be most agreeable. I hope you will treat young Alexander with every kindness and be sure to thank them for their generous hospitality. _

_I will see you at the Malfoys. Have a pleasant Yule._

_Orion_

Lucretia stared at the parchment in shock. _You have to be kidding me! How dare he? That sneaky git!_

"Everything okay, luv?" Alexander inquired noticing the frown marring Lucretia's features.

Lucretia glanced up at his smug expression, fury brewing in her chest. "You bastard," she spat. Incensed, she grabbed her things and throwing Alexander a murderous glare, she stalked out of The Great Hall. Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she slipped into classroom eleven to hide. Merlin's beard, she wanted to throttle Alexander!

"You know, I really didn't appreciate your choice of language," Alexander said as he sauntered into the classroom, casually brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

Lucretia sat at an empty desk, clenching her hands. "Well, I really don't appreciate you going behind my back and asking my Father to have me stay with you during the holidays! You could have at least asked me first!"

"I didn't ask him."

"What?"

"I had my Father ask him. I don't know your Father. It would have been impertinent for me to write to him," Alexander answered in a bemused tone.

"Impertinent! Arrgh!" she roared. _ This was too much. He was trying to take too much control of her life. It wasn't to be born! _Lucretia stood up and paced the length of the classroom, her mind racing. Turning, she pointed her wand at Alexander's chest and stalked towards him. _That's it…this has gone far enough! _"What did you do? What spell did you place on me?"

Alexander raised a single eyebrow at her questions, a sly smile playing on his lips. _Will she ever learn? Oh well, bring it on Lucretia. _"Whatever are you talking about, luv?"

"I asked you a question, Alexander! What spell did you fucking place on me?" she shouted enraged. _I'll wipe that smug smile off your aristocratic face!_

"You sound like a filthy mudblood when you swear Lucretia. I would appreciate if you would act your station."

"Fuck off Alexander! I want to know right now what you did to me! I deserve to know!" Pure rage coursed through her veins and Lucretia smacked him hard across the face.

_Oh that won't do at all. _Alexander grabbed her harshly by the wrist and pushed her roughly away from him. "I don't think you need to worry about that. We were meant for each other Lucretia! Whatever I do is only for your protection," he replied dangerously.

"So help me, if I have to hex you Alexander to get a straight answer, I will!"

Alexander remained nonplussed. "Be my guest."

_Don't believe I'm serious…fine, you leave me no choice. _"Crucio!" Lucretia shrieked. As soon as the word left her lips, pain ripped through her body like a thousand hot knives stabbing her. Her wand clattered to the ground as she screamed in agony. With the drop of her wand, the spell released and she crouched, trying to catch her breath.

"Interesting side effect," Alexander commented as he plucked her wand from the floor. _Stupid witch! _Fingering it, he added, "I told you we were bound, Lucretia. You cannot use your wand against me, nor can I use mine against you."

Lucretia's mind tried to digest this information and a curious thought popped into her head. "You can't kill me then," she blurted out, her eyes narrowed in sadistic amusement. "All that talk of murdering me if I betray you, and your wand won't allow it." Laughter bubbled up from her throat.

The musical notes of her laughter enraged him. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, Alexander growled, "The killing curse will end the binding, Lucretia. Be assured, if I choose to kill you, I can, and nothing will stop me!"

She gazed up at Alexander in pure wonderment. "How do you know I won't kill you first?" she whispered.

"It may come to that my dear, but we'll cross that bridge later." Alexander handed her wand back to her and headed towards the door. Pausing mid-stride, he looked back at her, his eyes raking in her beauty. _It would be a pity to have to kill her. She's such a fun, little plaything. I'll be a Hufflepuff if any witch will push me around though. She better behave, or so help me… _"You might want to hurry up or you'll be late for your exam," he said with a smug smile.

hr

"That was an interesting display at breakfast," Aurelia commented, brushing her golden hair back behind her ears.

"Yes, indeed. I'm sure Montague will have already addressed the issue," Cassius said, a sarcastic grin on his face. "I don't envy Lucretia right now. Listen, my parents have asked for you to stay at Longfield Park during the Yule break."

Aurelia paused, drinking in the invitation. Cassius' parents must approve of her if they were asking her to stay at their home. "Do you want me to go?" she asked coyly.

"Of course. I will have to work a couple of days at my Father's office, but that will give you time to get to know my Mother better."

"You'll have to work?" she pouted.

"Just a few days and I have a couple of night time meetings I have to attend. Other than that, I will spend the rest of my time spoiling you." Cassius gave her a quick kiss on the nose. His Father had written last week to let him know that he agreed with Cassius' choice of a bride and that he would begin negotiations with Aurelia's Father, Ethan, for her hand. If everything went to plan, Cassius intended to propose before the Malfoy's Ball, so they could announce their engagement that night. His Mother would plan an Easter wedding and upon graduation, Cassius would inherit the Ballantine fortune.

"So, you'll come, right?"

"I'd love to."

hr

"Will I see you tonight?" Draco asked, retying his school tie.

"Can't. I have a DA meeting tonight," Ginevra answered as she buttoned her skirt. Draco had practically molested her in the hallway before dragging her into a nearby broom closet.

"Another DA meeting? Damn, Potter's really serious about this shite!"

"I know. Between Quidditch and this, I barely have any free time," she muttered, pulling her jumper of her head. Ginny felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. He nuzzled her neck, the light stubble on his face tickling her.

"I'm really proud of you, Ginevra," he whispered in her ear. "I know how maddening it must be for you to spend time with them, and all the information you provide me with, I truly appreciate."

Her heart soared. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and answered softly, "I know." She sighed wearily. "I can't wait till we can leave this place behind and just be together."

"Me too." Draco closed his eyes and internally wished that this would come true. The redheaded temptress in his arms had charmed her way into his heart. He would give his soul to the Dark Lord for an eternity with her.

"Promise me Draco. Promise me we will always be together," she whispered, a note of hysteria entering her voice.

He smoothed back her auburn hair and kissed her cheek. "We'll always be together, Ginevra. I promise."

hr

"He's gotten too close to her."

"If I'm not mistaken, that was the whole idea, Pans," Blaise drawled. He sat at his desk, quill in hand, drafting a letter to his Uncle Jeran.

Pansy took a long sip from the china tea cup. "I think he's falling for her, Blaise."

"This is Dray we're talking about…remember, the ice prince."

"Well, obviously fire and ice doesn't mix," she answered in a frustrated voice. Getting up from her spot in front of the fire, she made her way over to Blaise's desk. Pushing a pile of parchment out of the way, she hopped up on the desk, and crossed her long, pale legs. "I'm serious Blaise. I really think she's gotten to him. If he fucks up the plan, we're screwed! The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to mishandled tasks," she shivered, envisioning the snarling face of Lord Voldemort.

"It won't come to that Pansy." Blaise looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Draco knows what he has to do. He swore his allegiance to the Dark Lord, the same as you and me. He will fulfill his task."

"And if he can't?"

"Then I will."


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 14: Opening Up_

"Cassius told me you're staying with Alexander's family during the holidays." Aurelia continued to brush her hair and watched her friend's reflection in the mirror.

"He is correct," sighed Lucretia. She lay on her back, staring up at the blue curtains of her four poster bed. _Fucking Alexander._ "What about you? Is your stepmother sending you to Italy?"

"No doubt she would have if I was going home, but I'll be staying with the Warringtons at Longfield Park."

"Really? You two seem to be getting awfully serious."

"Yes. Cassius' parents have already contacted my Father about the possibility of marriage." Aurelia smirked at her own reflection. "I wouldn't be surprised if he popped the question during break."

Lucretia rolled onto her stomach and stared at her friend in shock. "Marriage? But Aurelia, you're fourteen years old! Don't you think that is a little young to be getting married?" _She cannot be serious about this!_

Aurelia turned and faced her, a cool look on her face. "I'll be fifteen next month. Besides, my Mother was right around my age when she married my Father. It's a good match with Cassius. I will be provided for and protected."

_She has got to be kidding. Marriage? _"What do you need protection from?"

"In case you haven't noticed Luc, the Dark Lord is back, and very soon the wizarding world will be engulfed in war again. With Cassius, I will be safe."

"What if the Dark Lord doesn't win?" Lucretia asked pointedly. "Do you want to end up in Azkaban for the rest of your life?"

"Ha! Have you seen Potter? You and I both know that the Dark Lord has a better chance of prevailing in this contest." Aurelia paused and began plaiting her hair for bed. "I don't know why you're getting all worked up about Cassius and I…Alexander's probably made all your wedding plans already."

"I will never marry him," Lucretia spat. Inside her stomach felt like it was doing back flips. The thought of marrying him was ludicrous. She was too young, and not even sure if she actually liked him, but at the same time she found herself envisioning what her wedding robes would look like. _Are you insane? Snap out of it? Marry Alexander…I would have to be under the Imperious to consider that!_

"Whatever you say, Lucretia," drawled Aurelia. She knew there wasn't something quite right about Alexander and Lucretia's relationship. She had questioned Cassius about it, but he had warned her severely to stay out of Montague's business.

"Gods, I'm exhausted," huffed Zara as she entered the room and flung herself down upon her bed.

"You were out late tonight," Aurelia commented. "Anyone we know?"

Zara blushed tomato red. "Theo."

"Nott? That's a new one. How was he?"

"Fantastic!" she giggled, a ridiculous smile plastered on her round face.

"Sounds like you like him?" Lucretia interrupted. _If Zara doesn't watch the way she is carrying on, she's likely to get a reputation as easy. No respectable pureblood wizard will marry that._

"I do. I just never thought he would go for someone like me."

"Guess that ends your threesomes with Blaise and Pansy. They'll have to find a new foundling to corrupt," Aurelia quipped.

"Do either of you know what your wearing to the Malfoys?" Lucretia interrupted.

"I think I'm going to wear this brown velvet my mother bought me last year. It really brings out my eyes," Zara answered.

"No, I need to go shopping. I was going to ask Mrs. Warrington if she wanted to go to Diagon Alley one day. What about you?" Aurelia chimed in.

"I don't know. I was going to see my tailor before Christmas, but now that I'm not going home, I'm not sure what to do."

"If you want, I'll owl both of you about what day we're going shopping in case you want to tag along," Aurelia said as she slid in between the covers of her bed.

"Brilliant. Night."

hr

"How are things between you and Ginevra?" Blaise asked casually.

"Progressing well. Why do you ask?" Draco knew Blaise had to be fishing for some type of information.

"Pansy's worried. She thinks you're getting too involved with Weasley."

"That was the plan."

Blaise chose his words carefully. He didn't need Dray flying into a rage at him. "True, but she thinks you may be more emotionally involved than you ought to be."

"Maybe Pansy should mind her own fucking business," Draco answered darkly, staring at Blaise. He shuffled the papers on his desk and took a long sip of tea. _They both better stay out of my business._

"Dray…come on, be reasonable. She just doesn't want to see you get in any trouble."

Draco sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes. "I know she means well, Blaise. Listen, please don't concern yourself. Everything is going according to plan. There will be no problems." _Not if I get my way…_

"That's all I wanted to hear."

hr

"So what did Ethan Rosier have to say?" Alexander asked Cassius as he stared at the amber liquid swirling in his glass.

"Yes, of course. Our bloodlines have never intertwined. The Rosier's usually end up with the Lestranges, Blacks, or Darkglasses. It will bring new blood into both families."

"When will you propose?"

"New Year's before we attend the Malfoy's ball. I still have to ask the Dark Lord's permission though, I don't think it will be an issue."

"I don't see why it would be. He will be pleased at the alliance and even more ecstatic when she starts producing heirs." Pausing, Alexander continued, "Are you going to let her continue at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly not. She can have a tutor at home, unless she gets pregnant right away." Cassius downed his firewhiskey and poured himself another healthy dose. "What about you?" he asked Alexander tentatively.

"What about me?"

"What are going to do about Lucretia?"

"She will be taken care of," Alexander answered icily, perturbed by Cassius' inquiry into his affairs.

"I didn't mean to pry."

Alexander could tell Cassius was speaking the truth. "No worries mate. I'm just tired. I think I'll skive off to bed if you don't mind."

"Of course not. See you at breakfast."

Alexander strode through the darkened corridors of the dungeons and slowly made his way to his rooms. To his disappointment, Lucretia was not warming his bed, and he slipped beneath the silk sheets alone.

hr

"Are you all packed?" Alexander inquired.

"Yes," Lucretia replied wearily. She hadn't slept well the night before and her mind felt like a bowl of mush.

"I need to have a quick word with Professor Snape. Why don't you head out to the carriages and I'll meet you."

"Of course," she answered automatically. The bright sunlight streaming through the windows hurt her eyes and she rubbed them harshly. Grabbing her things, she headed out towards the entrance. Aurelia and Cassius beckoned her into a carriage and she climbed in. Alexander joined them a few minutes later and wrapped his arm possessively around her shoulders. Aurelia and the boys discussed Potter and the Weasleys sudden departure the previous evening.

"I heard that Potter had some kind of vision and went positively screwy," Aurelia said.

"Sounds like the scar on his head is driving him mad," Cassius laughed sinisterly.

"All the better for us," Alexander interjected.

Lucretia drowned out their conversation and pressed her head against the cool glass of the carriage window. The semester had been extremely difficult and she needed a well deserved rest. She hoped Alexander wouldn't expect too much of her during the holidays. More than anything she wished she was going home. _Sometimes, I really wish I had never come to Hogwarts._

They arrived at the station and collected their trunks. Shrinking them, Alexander tucked their luggage in his cloak pocket and wrapped his arm around Lucretia as he prepared to apparate them to his home. Aurelia gave her a quick hug and Lucretia felt the sickening, whirling sensation that came with side-by-side apparition. She landed awkwardly, her feet slamming hard into the ground.

Alexander and she had arrived outside the gates of Fortis House, the Montague family home. Nestled on the outskirts of Aylesbury, the estate stood stoically on the crest of a hill. Completely in brick, it rose four stories with white columns on either side of the imposing entrance. Alexander raised his wand at the wrought iron gates in front of them and adjusted the wards, so they could enter. Taking Lucretia's hand, he guided her down the long, gravel drive, pointing out different aspects of the snow-covered grounds.

An elderly houself greeted them at the door and led them into the foyer. The walls were a deep blue marble. Silver-gilded pictures lined the walls, and a massive curved stairway stood at the center of the room. It was gorgeous and Lucretia instantly fell in love with it. Her eyes hungrily drank in the ornate carvings and intricate woodwork as Alexander led her upstairs.

"I thought you might like to rest. You're looking very pale," Alexander said as they stopped in front of a set of doors. He opened them to reveal a large room with black veined marble flooring and pale blue walls. The room was outfitted with two black leather couches, a fireplace, desk, dressing table, and king-size bed. The bed, table, and desk were all done in Rannoch black wood and gleamed from extensive polishing. Lucretia fingered the azure silk sheets and murmured, "It's a beautiful room, Alexander." _Absolutely perfect._

"I'm pleased you like it. I had this room done up special for you. I'll let you unwind and relax. If you require anything, my bedroom is right across the hall," he replied, dropping a chaste kiss on her cheek before he headed out back through the doorway.

_He had this room done for me? That was…well, it was sweet, really. Very unlike Alexander. _Lucretia undressed quickly. Leaving her clothes in a rumpled pile on the floor, she climbed in between the smooth sheets and promptly fell asleep. A woman's face drifted through her dream, whispering urgently. Lucretia looked down and found herself on the banks of the lake that she had previously drowned in. She stumbled back, eager to be away from the dark water. The air was cold and the only light shone from a thin crescent moon high in the sky. Why am I back here, she asked aloud, suddenly frightened at the thought of being swallowed by the murky waters again.

"Do not be alarmed," a quiet feminine voice asserted. Lucretia turned and found herself gazing at her Mother's hazy outline.

"Mother?" she asked softly. _Oh please let it be her!_

Antonia brushed her daughter's cheek gently. "You have become such a beautiful woman, Lucretia. I am so proud of you."

"Mother, oh, I've missed you so much! What are you doing in this place? Why have you not come to me before?"

"Hush, my little one. My time is short. Lucretia, you must listen to me carefully. You face difficult times ahead, my daughter," Antonia answered, tears glistening in her eyes. Her long dark hair swayed in the breeze. "You are bound to the darkness, but you have yet to fully accept it."

"I don't want to accept it," she sobbed, her Mother's arms wrapping around her convulsing frame. "Can't he let me go?"

"No, my dear. He has bound you to his soul, which in turn is tied to the darkness with the strongest of bonds. He will never leave you."

"You must be wrong! If he dies, the bond will break," she interrupted.

"The bond will only break if he dies by your hand and vice versa. He has committed his soul to you for eternity, Lucretia. It would be better to accept it and grow in your power."

"Grow in my power?"

"Your blood is pure and runs thick with ancient magic. You are a powerful witch, Lucretia. He will lead you to new heights. With him by your side, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

"But what if the dark side doesn't win? What if the light wins? I don't want to rot away in Azkaban for the rest of my life!"

"The witch of fire has turned her head towards the dark. If they win her over, the Dark Lord will be unstoppable," Antonia replied. Her voice softened as she saw the despair in her daughter's eyes. "It is not the path I would have chosen for you, my dear, but it is the path you are beholden to now. Your strength lies in the depth of your connection with him."

Lucretia hung her head, the weight of her Mother's words overwhelming her. "What is to become of me?"

"That I cannot answer," she paused, "but there is one that may be able to see."

"Who?" Lucretia asked earnestly. She noticed the outline of her Mother begin to waver in the cold wind.

"Her fate was decided by Alexander as well. She clings to the shadows now," Antonia whispered, as the night swallowed her whole.

"No wait, Mother! How will I know her?" Lucretia cried hysterically, but nothing remained of her Mother's ghost.

hr

Alexander rapped softly on Lucretia's door. He had spent the past two hours catching up on business matters. Two years ago, upon her passing, his maternal grandmother had left him several properties. During school, he left their management to a few trustworthy individuals that he checked up on during holidays. After pouring over three months worth of financials, he was ready for a break.

Alexander opened the door and peered in. The sheets were pulled back from the empty bed. "Lucretia?" he called.

"In here," her voice drifted out from behind the partially shut bathroom door.

"How was your nap?" Alexander asked as he perched on the side of the large black marble tub, in which Lucretia was soaking, her naked limbs concealed beneath a thick layer of pearly white bubbles.

"Peaceful," she lied. She had woken up in a fit after the dream with her Mother. Exceedingly puzzled, she had decided to take a long, hot bath to work things out in her head. "Will we be dining with your parents?"

"Not tonight. They do not return from the South of France until tomorrow. We'll dine in my rooms this evening and then I have a meeting to attend."

"You have a meeting tonight? What for?"

"I have a Death Eater meeting at the Dark Lord's castle," he replied, as he unconsciously rubbed his left forearm.

Lucretia accepted the news quietly. She had been tossing around a thought in her head and decided she might as well broach the subject. _This should get a reaction. _"Pray tell, when should I expect to have an audience with the Dark Lord?"

Alexander's head jerked up in surprise. He stared at Lucretia quizzically. _What is she up to now? I'd better play this carefully. _"I didn't realize you wanted an introduction, my dear."

"I just figured with circumstances the way they are…"

"What circumstances?" he growled, suddenly angry at her deliberate ambiguity.

Lucretia hoisted herself out of the tub and began to towel off. The sight of her naked body, glistening with drops of water made Alexander's heart quicken. She glanced over her shoulder at him, noting the desire written all of his face, and smirked, "See something you like?"

"Don't change the subject, Lucretia," he warned. _Minx!_

She took her time combing out the snarls in her hair and then slipped on a long, lavender silk slip. She sauntered into her bedroom with Alexander following in her wake. Taking a seat at the dressing table, she began to lather her hands with cream. She spoke quietly, deliberately. "You say I am yours and that your alliances lie with the Dark Lord. Therefore, shouldn't my alliances be with him as well?" _I guess it's now or never. I really don't think I have another choice, but to go down this path…at least not according to Mother._

Alexander pondered Lucretia's comments. He had never thought of having her take the Dark Mark, but it could be a way to tie her even closer to him. It was definitely a subject he needed to think about. "I am confident your loyalties will always lie with mine," he replied, as he approached her from behind. _She's up to something, but what? _His calloused hands massaged her bare shoulders and then reached down and gently cupped one breast. Alexander watched her face in the mirror as she leaned back her head and let out a low moan. Her behavior was unnervingly strange. Suddenly he twisted her nipple harshly and angrily asked, "Why this sudden change of heart, Lucretia?"

_Fuck! _Lucretia cried out in pain, trying to release herself from his grip, but he only pinched her harder. "Bloody hell! Let go of me, Alexander!" She attempted to elbow him in the crotch, but he was too quick for her and caught her arm. He wrenched her around on the stool and grabbed her chin brutally, forcing her to look into his eyes. Without warning, he entered her mind speedily and began to sift through her most recent memories. Before he could get a good look at her dream, Lucretia pushed him out violently and quickly. She slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you!" she screamed shrilly, still shaking from his furious invasion. "Don't ever do that again, Alexander, or so help me, I will make you regret it!" _You absolute bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?_

Alexander grabbed her as Lucretia tried to brush past him. "I will do whatever I need to do to keep you safe! How do I know you haven't been compromised…that someone hasn't put you under the Imperious curse. I'm a Death Eater, Lucretia!" Alexander released her, tugged his shirt sleeve up, and brandished his mark in her face. "Do you know what this means?" he shouted.

"It means you serve the Dark Lord," she spat, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain coursing through her arms. She could already feel bruises welling up on her arms where he had been gripping her.

"Yes it means that, but it also means that I can never trust those around me. There will always be someone trying to rise above me. They will try and use you to get to me, to hurt me. Is that what you want?" he shouted in her face. _It's truth time, luv. _His eyes gleamed with madness and he forcefully seized her arms again.

_Did she want to see him hurt? Did she want him dead? _"No," she whispered raggedly. The thought of a life without him sent an overwhelming jolt of misery through her. His grip loosened at her answer and she collapsed at his feet, sobs wracking her body. _Why is this happening? What has become of my life? When did I become so pathetic?_

Alexander pushed his hair out of his eyes and then bent down and picked her up. _Could I live without her? _ He carried her over to the sofa and tucked her into his lap. Lucretia's head automatically slipped easily under his chin and her arms clung to him. _Hell, I don't think I could._

"Let me see your dream, Lucretia," he murmured, as he gently brushed the wet hair away from her face. "I need to be able to have complete faith in you. You must open your mind to me."

Her Mother's words suddenly repeated themselves in her thoughts.

"_It is not the path I would have chosen for you, my dear, but it is the path you are beholden to now. Your strength lies in the depth of your connection with him."_

Lucretia lifted her eyes to Alexander's and allowed him the access he so desperately craved. He moved through her dream, listening carefully to her Mother's words. Pulling out, he laid a kiss on her forehead. Alexander brushed her tears away and dropped soft kisses down her cheek. Lucretia automatically brought her mouth to his and let his tongue explore her mouth.

She was so tired of fighting him all the time. He brought out such frenzied emotions in her, she felt like she was constantly on a bucking broomstick. All she had ever wanted was to lead her own life, by her choosing. It seemed that dream was slipping farther and farther away from her.

Alexander's hand dipped beneath the slit of her slip and began to touch her expertly. He swirled lazy circles around the most sensitive of spots and slipped a long finger inside of her. He let his finger glide slowly, in and out of her wetness, all the while still teasing her clit. The sensations built rapidly and Lucretia's orgasm was swift and sudden. She cried out, her muscles clamping down around his finger, her eyes clenched shut. Again and again, he kept bringing her to new peaks, until she had to beg him to stop. Alexander eased her slip off her, peeled off his shirt and trousers, and covered her body with his. He went slowly, kissing every inch of her skin, while he listened to her cries of pleasure. She tangled her hands in his dark locks and kissed him harder, grinding her hips up against him. They came simultaneously, a fury of white heat bursting through both of them. After, Alexander and Lucretia lay tangled in each other's limbs, on the couch, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace.


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 15: The Dark Lord_

Alexander glanced away from the dancing flames in the fireplace and gazed at the woman sleeping in his lap. Lucretia's pale skin shined in the moonlight and her hair surrounded her like a dark halo. He thought that she looked like some divine goddess. _And she's all mine. _

The mark on his arm seared to life and he clutched his left forearm in pain. Disentangling himself carefully as not to wake Lucretia, he tucked a soft blanket around her securely and headed back to his room. Slipping on his black robes, he touched his mark, and instantly apparated to the Dark Lord's castle.

The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the ancient stone walls of Lord Voldemort's lair. The wind had picked up and the trees surrounding the castle swayed eerily in the black night. A light snow had begun to fall and frost clouded the windows. Alexander made his way across the cobblestone courtyard. With a loud crack, Cassius appeared by his side and nodded in greeting. The two hurried through the entranceway and towards the receiving hall. The normally active castle was quiet and still as a graveyard tonight. Reaching the double doors of the reception chamber, Cassius and Alexander entered. The Dark Lord, his eyes glowing scarlet, sat on his throne at one end of the large room. Striding forward, the pair knelt before him and awaited Lord Voldemort.

"You may rise," he hissed quietly.

Alexander rose and stared into the snake-like face of his master. "My Lord," he said, bowing his head.

"What news from Hogwarts?"

"We have recruited several more students to join you, my Lord," Alexander said in a confident voice. "Several from our own house, as well as a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"This is most pleasing, young Montague," the Dark Lord answered as he drummed his pale, spider-like fingers together. "You will present them in four nights. We shall see if they are truly worthy to serve me."

"Of course, your Lordship."

"And what of Severus? Have you noticed any strange behavior? Has he tried to seek you out at school?"

Cassius spoke up. "He has not, my Lord."

The Dark Lord was quiet for a moment as he easily probed their minds. Satisfied, that they were indeed being truthful he answered, "Continue watching him."

"We will, your Lordship," they said in unison.

The Dark Lord turned his full attention towards Cassius. "Young Warrington, your Father tells me you wish to take a bride before the end of the school year, so as to secure the Ballantine fortune."

"Yes, my Lord, if it is agreeable to you."

"She is Ethan Rosier's daughter?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And where do her loyalties lie?" Lord Voldemort asked, his eyes burning into Cassius.

"With you, my Lordship," he answered unwaveringly.

Voldemort contemplated the young man before him and then slowly nodded his head. "It is agreed upon then. Gentlemen, we are perched at a great turning point in time. Soon, we will eradicate the mudbloods and muggle lovers, and breed a new and pure wizarding world!" The air around them crackled, thick with the Dark Lord's power, as they violently nodded their heads in agreement.

Lord Voldemort paused and then with a casual wave of his hand, he said, "You may go for now, Cassius. You will continue to assist Montague at Hogwarts."

Cassius bowed and then turned and exited the receiving hall. Alexander listened to his friend's receding footsteps and waited for the Dark Lord to address him.

"I understand you have been spending a fair amount of time with Orion Davenport's daughter, Lucretia…."

"Yes, my Lord. In fact, she is staying with my family for the holidays," Alexander replied, his face a blank mask.

"Is she the one the Seer spoke about?" Voldemort leaned forward in his chair, anticipation clearly written across his reptilian features.

"I am not sure yet, my Lord."

Voldemort watched Alexander carefully. "You are not sure?"

"No. Thus far I have seen no changes in my magical abilities or hers." Alexander willed himself to stay emotionless. He did not want the Dark Lord interfering with his plans for Lucretia.

Voldemort sat back in his throne, smoothing one long finger over his lips. "You have performed the binding ceremony though?"

"Il Grippaggio del Virgin."

"And if she is not the one?"

"I will kill her. That will end the spell."

Voldemort stared at Alexander, trying to work out the validity of his statements. Satisfied with the cold young man's version, he responded, "Very good. Is she to be among the new recruits you are bringing?"

"If it pleases you, my Lord." _Fuck, why is he so interested in her? Looks like Lucretia may get her wish after all. Hope she minds that mouth of hers._

"Yes, I do believe that would be most delightful." He sat quietly for a few moments and then dismissed the youth. "Good evening, young Montague."

Alexander bowed low and then turned and exited the torch-lit hall. Walking through the corridor, he noticed Cassius sitting in one of the parlors still. Backtracking, he approached his friend. "Oi, what are you still doing here?"

Cassius swirled the contents of the crystal tumbler in his hand and grinned at Alexander. "Just thought I would have a celebratory drink before heading out. Join me?"

"I was about to head upstairs to the library to grab a few things, but it can wait a couple of minutes." Alexander settled into one of the oversized chairs and took a glass. Raising it in a toast to Cassius, he sipped the contents slowly, and pondered the Dark Lord's request concerning Lucretia.

hr

"How does the plan progress?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"Very well, my Lord. She is slowly turning away from Potter and his companions," Draco answered in a clear voice. He knelt before his master, his knees aching from the hardness of the cold, marble floor.

Lord Voldemort circled around him, savagely rubbing his hands together. "Ahh, my sweet Ginevra. Soon she will take her place in my ranks and then nothing will stop me!" His sinister laughter rang throughout the cavernous room. "She must be brought to me before the end of the school year, young Malfoy! You must not fail me in this endeavor!"

"Of course not, my Lord," Draco answered with conviction. "I will not fail you."

"What does she say of Potter?" Voldemort spat the boy-who-lived's name with pure hatred.

"He has started a secret defense against the dark arts group. He has recruited twenty-seven members, thus far."

"Fool! He thinks he can build an army to take me on. He truly does not know the power of Lord Voldemort!" Sparks erupted from the Dark Lord's fingertips and his eyes took on a maniacal gleam.

Draco nodded his head savagely in agreement and was at last, allowed to rise. "You may go, Draco. Remember, I expect her to be brought to me before June. If not, it will be your death as well as your parents."

Draco's insides shivered. He had no doubt of his Lordship's seriousness. "Yes, my Lord."

hr

"Does he love her?"

"I do not believe he is capable of love, my Lord," Pansy answered meekly.

"Yes, but...," the Dark Lord's voice had taken on a dangerous tone.

"My Lord, I think he is infatuated with her."

"Infatuated enough to do something stupid?" Lord Voldemort stood and walked down the dais. He moved close to Pansy, so she could feel his cold, stale breath upon her face.

"I do not know, my Lord."

"What do want more than anything in this world, Ms. Parkinson?" His ruby red eyes bored into hers. A small smile played on his lips. "Ah, the young Mr. Zabini. What an interesting choice," he chuckled.

Pansy dropped her head, ashamed that she had let her deepest desire be seen so easily. The Dark Lord moved behind her and without warning grabbed her viciously by the hair and tugged her head backwards, so she was forced to arch her back. He pulled at her blonde locks harder and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Bending his snake-like face close to her ear, he whispered, "I hope for your sake and Mr. Zabini's that Draco does not fail me. If he does, it will be most unpleasant." His thin tongue snaked itself along her inner ear and Pansy felt nothing but pure disgust. "Do you understand, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Yes, my Lord. We will not fail you!" Voldemort let go of her hair and Pansy stumbled, falling to her knees.

"Get out of my sight," he hissed at her crouched figure.

hr

_Chaos reigned around Lucretia. She could hear the screams as the flames slowly licked the sides of the building. She tilted her head to the side, her feminine features safely hidden behind her mask, and watched with pure delight as a muggle jumped from the top most window. He landed with a bone jarring crunch on the pavement below and she felt laughter well up inside her._

"_It is time to return," a male voice urged._

"_In a minute," she retorted harshly. Lucretia eagerly scanned the landscape looking for any sign of Alexander. Her eyes raked across the burning scene and landed on his unmistakable broad shouldered frame. Striding across the alley, she wrapped her arm around him and whispered seductively, "Enough play, my love. Your hands are needed elsewhere right now."_

_His dark eyes gleamed with lust through the slits of his mask. Alexander opened his mouth to reply._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A blinding green light whizzed past Lucretia and struck Alexander square in the chest. He was momentarily lifted up and illuminated eerily against the night sky. Then he fell to earth like a fallen angel and collapsed in a heap. Lucretia screamed, and dropping to her knees, clutched his body against hers. Ripping off his mask, she listened for any sign of breath. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a middle-aged wizard with his wand pointed in their direction. His eyes were filled with fear as he stared at the dead body in awe. Two other Death Eaters appeared by her side and the man ran hurriedly in the opposite direction. Lucretia shot several curses at his retreating form and then turned her attention back to Alexander._

"_Alex, wake up!" she shouted, as she slapped his pale face. "Please, Alexander, please! You mustn't leave me!"_

"_We have to go! Aurors are on their way!" one of the Death Eater's hissed. "Leave him…we must go now!"_

"_No! I won't leave him! He has to wake up! Alex, please!" she cried, her voice filled with agony. Someone grabbed Lucretia securely around the waist and dragged her upright. She gazed down at Alexander's open eyes, vomit rising in her throat._

"_Morsmordre!" the male voice holding her shouted and then swiftly apparated them both away._

hr

Lucretia awoke with a fright, her body drenched in cold sweat. The fire had long died and the room was pitch black. "Alexander?" she called softly, but only the howling of the winter wind outside answered her.

hr

"Kreacher? What in Hades are you doing here?" Narcissa Mafoy's shrill voice broke the silence hanging over the breakfast table.

Draco looked up from his eggs with interest and stared at the filthy houself bowing before his mother. He didn't recognize the elf, but the name seemed vaguely familiar.

"Narcissa, why are we being interrupted by this?" Lucius asked angrily as he gestured at Kreacher.

"Lucius, don't give me that look. Kreacher, why have you left Grimmauld Place?"

"Master, told me to get out!" he replied delightfully, his large eyes bulging in his head. "Kreacher was most pleased. He hates to serve him. My mistress always said he was a hateful, disgusting son. She would not have had him and his dirty blood traitors in her house if she were alive."

"Are you talking about Sirius?" Narcissa's pale face looked shocked. She had never thought her criminal cousin would have returned to his parents' home to hideout. He had hated that place. Obviously, he was most desperate to stay hidden.

Lucius was on his feet like lightning, the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet_ dropping to the polished floor. He grabbed the elf by one of his bat-like ears and headed towards his study. Draco guessed a lengthy interrogation would ensue. He felt for the elf.

After breakfast, he waited patiently in the library, hoping to catch the houself when his father was through. Sure enough, Kreacher came shuffling out, muttering madly under his breath and rubbing his head.

"Kreacher!"

The elf turned its protruding eyes in Draco's direction and studied the boy. "The young man is speaking to Kreacher…he wonders what he wants."

"At your master's residence, is there a girl there with long red hair, about thirteen?"

"Kreacher wonders why this nice, young man would be interested in the youngest red-headed brat of the blood traitors."

Draco's hand shot out and angrily seized the elf by his dirty loincloth. "It would be in your best interest not to question my motives!" he hissed menacingly. "Give her this and make sure no one sees you." Draco thrust a folded note into the elf's grimy fingers and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Whistling to himself, he headed out of the library. His day had just brightened.

hr

"What are your plans for today?" Lucretia inquired.

Alexander glanced up from the parchment he was reading. Lucretia sat across the table in her silk dressing robe, picking at her breakfast. "I thought I would give you a tour of the manor this morning. This afternoon I have some work I need to catch up on before my parents return. We'll be dining with them tonight."

Lucretia nodded her head and mentally reminded herself to write to Mynette and have the elf send her several sets of dress robes that she had left at her father's. "I'll go get dressed then."

They wandered the manor all morning. Alexander showed her his family's extensive antiquity collection and portrait gallery lined with heavy frames. Her favorite room by far was the massive library, with its dark wood-paneled walls, brown leather chairs, and deep red oriental rugs. Antares Montague had a large assortment of rare books. She fingered the spine of _Ancient Blood Magic_ tenderly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"There you are, darling," Lavinia Montague cooed as she entered the room. "I should have known you would be cooped up in this stuffy room." A girlish giggle escaped from her pink lips. "Oh my, this must be the young Miss Davenport. Oh you are a pretty little thing!"

Lucretia couldn't help but smile as the shorter woman enveloped her in a warm embrace and pecked her on the cheek. She smelled like apples and had a well-rounded physique. Her designer clothes fit her perfectly, dark hair styled expertly, and her nails manicured; Lavinia Montague looked every bit the part of a rich, aristocratic wife.

"Hello Mother. We were not expecting you till later," Alexander said. His mother turned her full attention on him and he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her bronzed skin. "How was France?"

"Oh, the same. We had to attend so many functions, I am simply worn out. You should have seen what Regina Delacour was wearing at the dinner the other night. It was positively garish! No sense of style if you ask me. Oh, but look at me, prattling on like a fool! Let's have some tea and you can tell me all about yourself, Lucretia." The older woman grabbed her arm and practically pulled Lucretia towards the door. "Will you be joining us Alexander?"

"Perhaps in a bit. I need to speak with Father about a few matters first." He nodded at Lucretia as his mother ferried her out of the library.

"We'll have tea in the West Parlor. It is my favorite room, much brighter than that dreary library. Of course, I don't really care for books or reading. I was never much of a scholar, you see. Alexander tells me in his weekly letters that you are very bright though! I expect you read a lot?" she asked, wrinkling her little nose.

"Um, yes I do," Lucretia answered. _He writes weekly letters to his Mother? _She was slightly overwhelmed by Mrs. Montague's constant chatter. She had expected someone cold and slightly haughty, certainly not this bouncy, cheerful brunette.

"I didn't even graduate from Hogwarts. Did Alexander tell you that? I married Antares when I was just in my fifth year. He was so dashing and handsome, and he had graduated the previous year. I couldn't bear the thought of being away from him! Then I had Alexander and the rest is history."

They entered the West Parlor and Lucretia had to admit it was very pleasant. The room was done in white and pale lavender. All the furniture was white and the winter sunshine poured through the four large windows. Lavinia sat in a comfortable, oversized armchair and called out, "Rose, Rose?"

A houself instantly appeared and bowed low. "What can Rose do for her lovely mistress?" she simpered, her pink tea cozy perfectly pressed.

"Oh Rose, you darling little thing. This is Miss Lucretia Davenport, an intimate friend of Alexander's. She will be staying with us through the holidays. Make sure you tell Blossom to be a good elf and take care of whatever Miss Davenport needs."

"Of course, my Mistress." The houself nodded her head eagerly at the orders.

"Very good, very good. Please send us some tea then." Lavinia turned her attention back to Lucretia. "Now tell me, how did you meet my son? I bet he simply swept you off your feet. He is the most darling young man, is he not? His Father and I are so proud of him," she gushed.

Lucretia just nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to spoil the woman's lovely fantasy image of her son.

"I have to tell you, I was very surprised when Antares told me Alexander was having you to stay. He has never brought a girl home before. I had already deduced from his letters that he was on more than just friendly terms with you, but to bring you home is such a big step for him! I was so afraid that maybe he fancied men. You hear a lot about that nowadays. Why, poor Helena Warrington's only son, Arden took up with another fellow! She was so disappointed! Helena was so looking forward to grandchildren." She paused and then asked Lucretia, "You do want children, don't you dear?"

_What the fuck?_

Thankfully for Lucretia, Rose showed up right then with the tea. The silver set was placed on the coffee table and Lavinia did the honors of pouring. The elf served Lucretia a plate of small sandwiches and other delectable goodies.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, talking about Alexander. I am so looking forward to him moving back here after he graduates. The manor is so lonely without him. Although, he may choose to settle at one of his properties, but I would like to see him here."

"His properties?" Lucretia inquired after gulping down a mouthful of hot tea.

"Yes, dear. Hasn't he told you? My Mother, bless her soul, left her estates in Italy and Greece to Alexander. Oh and then there is the house in the lakes country. Simply beautiful homes. My Mother always did dote on Alex though." She sighed, a happy grin gracing her gentle features. "I'm sure he meant to tell you about them, but he does hate to boast. He gets that from his Father. Anyway, where was I again? Oh yes, now you're not in Alexander's house at school?"

"No, mam. I was sorted into Ravenclaw." _Does this woman ever take a breath?_

"That's the intellectual house, isn't it? I was in Hufflepuff. Antares' Father was not too pleased when I first started dating his son, he would have preferred a Slytherin for Antares, but I won the old codger over in the end. Now Alexander, I knew would be in Slytherin from the day he could first walk. He was a bit of a mischievous child. I was so sad when he went to Hogwarts."

_I'll bet he was mischievous. _"You must have been pleased when he was made Head Boy."

"Oh, yes! Antares and I were delighted. He is so smart though and a wonderful Quidditch player as well. I never much cared for the game, but Antares was the Keeper of Slytherin's team when he was at school. I only went to the matches he played in. He looked so brilliant in his Quidditch uniform. I was positively head over heels for him!" Lavinia paused and took a long sip of her tea. "Of course, you know what its like. I'm sure you feel the exact same way about Alexander." She looked inquiringly at Lucretia.

"Oh…uh…yes, he has quite changed my life," Lucretia answered, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Inside, she wondered to herself, how exactly did she feel about him? _Sure he was handsome, rich, smart, and witty, but he was also cruel, domineering, and sometimes frightening_. He acted as if she were a piece of his property, but when she caught him staring at her, it seemed as if he was almost silently worshipping her…truly a strange and unnerving combination.

"Did you hear me dear?" Lavinia placed a soft hand on Lucretia's arm.

"I'm terribly sorry. What did you say?" Lucretia snapped to attention.

"I was just wondering what you got Alexander for Christmas? I expect he will give you a lovely gift. He has such fine taste. I think he must get that from me!"

"I hadn't even thought of gifts!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Probably spent too much time studying," Mrs. Montague giggled. "No matter, I was planning on taking you shopping tomorrow anyway. That way we can spend some quality time together. Maybe Adara Warrington would like to join us? I'll have to send an owl off to her. Did you know Cassius was having a young lady to stay with them as well? I think Adara said one of the Rosier girls…do you know her from school?"

"Yes, Aurelia Rosier is actually my best girlfriend at Hogwarts. We share a room together."

"That's lovely, dear. Oh I will definitely have to owl Adara then. We can all go together and then have a wonderful lunch!"

"That sounds very nice, Mrs. Montague." _I still cannot believe this is Alexander's Mother._

"Oh, please don't call me that. It makes me sound so old! Antare's Mother is Mrs. Montague. Thank goodness she isn't staying with us for the Yule. She's a little scary, you know." Lavinia shivered slightly and finished her cup of tea.

"I really hope you're not telling stories about my Mother, again, Lavinia darling," Antares Montague announced as he strolled into the room, followed by Alexander. It was obvious to Lucretia who Alex got his looks from. Except for a few graying hairs, the pair looked very much alike. Taking her hand in his, Antares laid a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Miss Davenport, a pleasure to finally meet you at last. Alexander has told me nothing, but wonderful things about you." His dark eyes met hers and she blushed.

"Thank you so much for having me to stay, Mr. Montague. Your home is very beautiful," she replied.

"You are too kind. My love, how are you?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed Lavinia. He took the seat to Lavinia's left, as she poured two more cups of tea.

After she was done fussing over her husband, she looked up at the still standing figure of her son. "Aren't you joining us, Alex dear?"

"I'm afraid not, Mother. I wanted to show Lucretia the South wing before dinner." Antares appeared unfazed at the announcement, but Lucretia noticed Lavinia knit her brow. _Hmm, wonder what's in the South wing. _Alexander offered his hand to Lucretia, who promptly put down her china tea cup and stood.

"Thank you so much for tea."

"It was nothing dear. We will see you both at dinner," Lavinia responded.

Alexander led Lucretia out of the parlor and through a series of corridors. "Did you enjoy your time with my mother?"

"Yes, she is a sweet woman. She thinks the world of you."

"I know."

_Smug bastard. _"What's in the South wing?"

"You'll see." Alexander stopped in front a set of mahogany doors. He took down the wards and held one of the doors open for Lucretia. As she entered, she caught her breath. The entry hall of the South wing was beautiful. Everything was done in shades of white, black, blue, and silver. The largest painting Lucretia had ever seen hung on one wall. It was a vibrant, swirling mass of color. Her eyes were simply dazzled by it.

He let her wander slowly through the rooms, drinking in their rich ambiance. "Why does no one live in these rooms? They are so beautiful," she breathed. _If I lived here, I would never leave the South wing._

"They're for me…when I take a wife and start my own family. I spent the past three summers having them redecorated." Alex clasped his hands behind his back and wandered over to one of the windows. It looked out over the gardens, which were covered in drifting snow. "The Dark Lord wishes to meet you, Lucretia," he said quietly.

Startled by this news, Lucretia glanced away from the bookshelf she had been examining. "What? Why?"

"I am to bring you to him on Tuesday night, along with other students Cassius and I recruited to join him. He asked especially that you be included in the party."

"But why, Alexander?"

Still gazing out at the white landscape, he answered slowly. "I'm not sure. I think he believes you may have talent. He will probably test this theory."

"Test…how?" her voice wavered. The thought of the darkest of wizards throwing curses at her made her stomach churn. _Oh goddess!_

"Usually by watching you duel." Alexander turned towards her, his obsidian eyes boring into hers. "Who knows though," he shrugged. "Lucretia, are you prepared to be in his service and do his bidding?"

"His bidding," she repeated softly, her heart hammering in her chest.

Alexander crossed the room and pulled her into a fierce embrace. _Was she prepared? Did she understand? _Gazing down into her blue eyes he asked, "Spying, torture, murder." His voice was like silk, smooth with a hint of danger to it. "Could you do that Lucretia, could you kill a man?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth without a single thought. "For you, I could." They both stood, stunned at her admission, staring at one another. Alexander brought a hand to her face and brushed her cheek gently.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "I would do anything for you. Do you know that?" He brought his lips down to hers and deftly caressed her tongue with his. His hand moved down the delicate skin of her throat and rubbed her breast through the soft material of her dress. Lucretia wrapped her arms around his neck and let a low moan escape as she felt Alexander's other hand skimming down her abdomen towards the apex between her legs. She felt warm desire pooling between her legs and she wanted him to touch her there more than anything.

_Is this the way it's to be? Do I have any other choice? He…he is becoming my everything. _Tired of thinking, Lucretia sighed, "Make love to me, Alexander. Please?"

For a brief moment, he seemed caught off guard by her request, but he quickly snapped out of it as she began to tug the zipper of her dress down. "Let me do that," he whispered. Alexander eased the zipper down and then pushed her dress off her shoulders. It pooled in a puddle around her feet, where she stepped out of it. He slowly took her undergarments off, one by one, then her shoes, and stockings. His eyes raked over her naked form, admiring her beauty. He laid her down on one of the oriental carpets and then vanishing his clothes, covered her body with his.

Lucretia was amazed at the care and gentle course that Alexander took. He slid into her easily, and took his time with her. His hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere, drawing out her pleasure with agonizing tenderness. She withered beneath him, her orgasm building with each thrust.

"Open your eyes, Lucretia." Her blue eyes flew open and locked with his dark ones. The intensity of his gaze only seemed to fuel her lust more and desire exploded within her. She cried his name, spasms wracking her body. With a low groan, she felt him spend himself inside her. They lay sated in each other's arms, relishing the contact, knowing something had changed between them.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 16: A Chance for Freedom_

"Dinner was fantastic, Mother," Alexander commented as he dropped his linen napkin on the empty china plate.

"Yes, Rose did out do herself, didn't she?" sighed Lavinia. "Oh my, I am absolutely exhausted this evening! I hope you won't mind if I turn in early?" she asked the rest of the party.

"Of course not, my dear. I have some correspondence I need to finish up and then I will join you shortly," Antares answered, rising from his chair and striding over to help his wife up.

"Oh, thank you darling," Lavinia simpered as Antares helped her from her seat and prepared to escort her to their private suite of rooms. "Pleasant evening you two," she said, her head nodding in Alexander and Lucretia's direction. "Oh, Lucretia, don't forget, we're meeting Adara Warrington and the Rosier girl at 10:30 sharp by the entrance to Diagon Alley. I'm so looking forward to our shopping trip!" she giggled. With a soft smile at the young couple, Lavinia took Antares' proffered arm and allowed him to lead her out of the dining room.

"I thought we would retire to the library, unless you're too tired?" Alexander asked.

"That sounds lovely. If you don't mind, I'm going to change into something more comfortable," she asked, gesturing at the corseted pale blue dress she was presently clad in.

"By all means. Do you need me to walk you back?"

"No, I know my way. I'll meet you in just a few minutes."

Alexander nodded and the young couple parted ways. Lucretia returned to her bedroom and quickly slipped into a royal blue, silk nightgown and matching robe. She undid her hair from the mass of pins that held it up in a delicate structure and let her long, dark locks tumble down her back. Feeling much more relaxed, she slipped on a pair of white silk slippers and ambled her way to the library. Alexander was already sitting at one of the wooden desks, pouring over several old manuscripts. He had cast his robe and tie over a nearby chair and rolled up his sleeves. Lucretia noticed his feet were bare and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him looking so unpretentious.

She noticed he had called for drinks and she poured herself a sizeable helping of the red elf-made wine into a crystal goblet. Grabbing _Ancient Blood Magic_ from a nearby shelf, she settled herself into a comfortable leather chair and began to read. Although the book was very interesting, it was extremely complex. Despite the headway she was making, Lucretia found herself continuously going back to earlier pages to compare different paragraphs. Internally, she kept violently cursing, wishing she had a roll of parchment and quill, so she could keep detailed notes.

"_Will you stop using that disgusting language? I told you already you sound like a filthy mudblood when you swear! For Merlin's sake, there are paper and spare quills in the table by the fireplace. Get off your duff and get some, or if you're too tired, ring for a houself."_ Alexander's irritable voice blossomed in the recesses of her mind.

"_Stupid prat! Always so concerned about decorum, "oh you sound like a filthy mudblood",…I'll show him where to stick his spare quills!" _she thought to herself.

With a loud crash, Alexander knocked over his brandy glass. Lucretia's head snapped up and she stared at his pale face, his mouth, for once, hanging open in complete shock.

"What did you just say?" he glowered.

"I didn't say anything...oh my! You mean…you could hear me?" she gulped, the weight of the situation beginning to sink in, as her blue eyes grew wide with surprise.

Closing his mouth, Alexander stared at her with a sneer on his face. "_Yes, I certainly could. You sounded as bad as Higgs and Vaisey the night they drank 3 bottles of Firewhiskey and I finally had to Silencio them!" _his deep voice rang out in her head.

"_You don't have to shout…it wasn't like I knew you could hear my thoughts!"_ She paused and looked quizzically into his obsidian eyes, "_Alexander, how did this happen?"_

Alexander slowly rose from his seat. Vanishing the spilt brandy and repairing the glass with a quick _Reparo_, Alex refilled his drink and then began to pace the room. His brows were knitted in deep thought, but the rest of his face remained expressionless. Occasionally, he would cock his head to the side and study Lucretia intently. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Lucretia, he said slowly, "It must be from the binding."

"Oh you mean the damn binding spell you refuse to tell me anything about, except that killing me will end it!" she retorted angrily.

"_Temper, temper, Lucretia."_ Alexander's eyes narrowed at her outburst. He continued to pace the room and then stopped abruptly. Setting his drink on the fireplace mantle, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off hurriedly.

"_You have got to be kidding me! Do you really think I am in the mood for a shag right now? You really are an ignorant git!"_

Alexander merely sneered at her and then turned his gaze to his left bicep. In the flickering light of the flames, Lucretia could just make out a glittering, silvery tattoo in the shape of the ancient rune for eternity. Alexander traced it delicately, as the rune moved continuously within itself. "Show me your hip," he growled, turning his attention back to her.

"My hip…what are talking about? Why do you need to see my hip?" Lucretia cried, frustrated with Alexander's ambiguity.

He didn't ask twice, but strode towards her, his powerful muscles rippling in the firelight and pulled up the side of her robe and nightgown in one swoop. Clutching the silky fabric just above her left hip, he moved his finger gently along her matching tattoo.

Lucretia stared, mesmerized by it, the simple beauty of the symbol and its unceasing movement entrancing her.

"What does it mean?" she whispered. "Why is it just appearing now?"

Alexander dropped the fabric he had been holding up and gazed at her with a smug smile on his face. "It means you've accepted your fate with me."

The weight of Alexander's words crashed down upon her. "What are you talking about? This is insane! I never accepted anything from you," she sputtered.

"Oh really…think about your dream Lucretia, remember your Mother's words: _"It is not the path I would have chosen for you, my dear, but it is the path you are beholden to now. Your strength lies in the depth of your connection with him."_

Lucretia shivered picturing her Mother's pale ghost, but Alexander continued. "And then today, I asked you a simple question about whether you could kill a man? What was your answer?"

Lucretia remained silent, staring at the floor so she didn't have to look at his haughty expression. "What was your answer, Lucretia?" he repeated darkly, but still she stayed motionless.

Alexander grabbed her by the chin, jerking her face upwards so she couldn't pretend he wasn't in the room. His eyes glinted with sinister amusement. "Answer me," he commanded.

"I said, for you I would kill," she spat back with vengeance. "Does that make you happy, Alexander? You won! I gave in! I accepted that I'm yours. Congratulations, you've officially taken everything away from me," she screamed at his face, her cornflower blue eyes clouding with tears.

"Don't be daft! What have I taken from you?"

Lucretia wrenched her face out of his hand and stalked towards the fireplace. "Everything…my innocence, my morals, any choice of how I was going to live my life…," she whispered, her back now turned to him. Lucretia inwardly thought of all the times she had pictured her future when she was a little girl…nothing remotely similar to her present situation. She was only fourteen, bound for life to a domineering Death Eater who would probably kill her someday, and set to pledge her allegiance to the Dark Lord in three nights. From her vantage point, her future appeared a dim, miserable existence filled with agonizing pain, some that she would inflict and some that would be inflicted upon her. Large salty tears coursed down her face and she wished for once that she had never been born. Suddenly, Lucretia couldn't stand being in the room with Alexander. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible, and so she turned and fled from the library.

Alexander watched her as she bolted through the door and slammed it in her wake. _"I am sorry you feel this way, my love, but my life means nothing without you."_ Sighing, Alexander retrieved his brandy glass from the marble mantle and downed the amber liquid in one gulp.

hr

Lucretia ran blindly through the long corridors of the manor. She could hear Alexander's words echoing in the back of her mind, but she quickly shut herself down to his intrusion. Wandering aimlessly, Lucretia soon found herself in front of a set of double doors that led out to a large terrace. Checking to make sure the doors were not warded, she opened them and stepped gingerly out into the winter night. The stars shone bright in the heavens, like sparkling diamonds. A cold wind caused her to shiver, and her slippers were soon soaked through from the snow on the veranda. Lucretia peered over the railing, breathing in the harsh, cold air of the night.

Thick tears continued to stream down her face. She felt so absolutely lost. Lucretia had always been proud and confident that she would determine her fate. Orion had never mentioned arranging a marriage for her and she believed her future would be of her choosing, but now…well, what would happen now? She was bound to Alexander and to the dark. Would she have any say over her life now or would she simply become another pawn for the Dark Lord and Alexander to play with? Deep down, Lucretia feared she would end up a mere shadow of her former self.

Looking over the railing of the terrace, she noticed the reflection of the moon shining off an ice-covered pond, which looked vaguely familiar. Lucretia found herself walking down the terrace stairs, and trudging across the frozen lawns. The wind whipped her hair about her and stung her cheeks. The pond was farther off than it had originally appeared, and by the time Lucretia reached its solid banks, she could barely feel her extremities.

The scene before her looked so serene, the moon glinting off of the glare ice, and the trees surrounding the pond, swaying eerily in the winter wind. She wished it would end now, right here, in the beauty of the gleaming night sky. The Goddess of Night would reach down her hands and take her away from all of this. Internally, Lucretia wondered how thick the ice was and hesitantly took a step onto it. The edges cracked, and icy water bubbled up, slopping over her feet. With just a few more steps, she could discover eternal peace.

"_Please don't do this, Lucretia."_

Alexander's voice buzzed through her head. Opening up her mind, she could feel his presence, and she guessed he was standing only a few meters behind her. _"Why does it matter…nothing matters anymore. I see no reason to stay."_

"_What about me? Do I mean nothing to you?" _his voice took on an urgent tone.

"_Yes and no. You tie me to a darkness I don't understand, yet you teach me nothing about it. When I get frustrated, you simply act as if I'm a silly child. This is my life, Alexander…my existence! It's not a game you play with your fellow Death Eaters, like torture the mudblood!"_

"_You are right, my love. I have been so worried in keeping you and protecting you that I forgot to be open with the one person I can…you."_

"_You don't know how to open yourself to anyone, Alexander. You're blank and expressionless, cold and cruel. You know nothing of trust or love. Sometimes, I really think you are dead on the inside!"_

"_If you leave me, I will be."_

"_Piss off."_

"_I'm serious, Lucretia. If you take your own life, the binding spell, Il grippaggio_ _del virgin, will cause me to go insane and die a slow death. Remember, I told you the only manner in which the binding can be lifted without harsh consequences."_

"_You used the Virgin's binding spel1! Merlin's beard Alexander, you could have died! If my parents had ever placed a betrothal or future binding spell over me as a child, the reaction would have killed you!"_

"_It was a risk I was willing to take."_

"_Why?"_

"_For you…I need you. I want you."_

"_You want me because somehow the connection of our souls will enable our magical talents to excel. That is all you want from me… more power."_

"_At first, I won't deny that was my one intention. As the time we have spent together has progressed, however, I find myself enraptured with you. You are everything I wish for in a companion. You're smart, talented, beautiful, sarcastic, and a venerable opponent." _Alexander paused and then spoke aloud, "If you wish to be released from the binding, I will do it."

Lucretia brought her freezing cold feet back to the shore and turned to face Alexander. He stood stoically before her, his dark eyes glittering against the night sky. "What?" she asked mystified.

"Here take my wand…we can end it right here if you want. I never meant to hurt you. If my death can alleviate your pain, so be it," Alexander said in a most serious tone as he extended his wand towards her.

Shock coursed through Lucretia. Was he really offering up his life to her? Flashes of what her life could be free from this binding whizzed through her mind, but there was also a dreaded sense of loneliness. Despite his actions, despite the constant emotional upheaval, deep down, she couldn't imagine life without him. Lucretia felt as if her heart was being ripped in two. How could he ask this of her? Could she go through with it? But, if she let him live, would she only grow to regret it?

"_I am offering you your freedom, Lucretia. You say I know nothing of love, but I would not make this gesture if I did not love you."_

"_Why are you doing this? Why can't you just kill me and put me out of this misery?" _Tears fell in torrents down her pale face.

"_Because I wish to have you with me always. It is you who wants your freedom…here it is. Take it! I will never offer it again." _Alexander remained still, but continued to offer her his wand.

Lucretia slipped her arm forward and grasped his wand. She expected him to hold onto it fiercely, but it slipped easily out of his fingers. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deep and tried to free her mind. A single image whipped through her head; a small child with cornflower blue eyes and dark curly hair. He raised his chubby arms and she watched as an older Alexander twirled him in the air, the little boy's giggles filling her heart with pride and maternal joy. Lucretia felt her fingers release Alexander's wand and it dropped unceremoniously to the icy ground. Deep down in her heart, she knew there was no going back now.

hr

_My Dearest Ginevra,_

_I was recently informed of the attack on your father and could understand your sudden departure from school. I hope for your sake, everything is well. I have been mulling over our present situation and have come to several conclusions. First and foremost, I thoroughly enjoy our time together, but I will respect your wishes if you do not desire to continue our relationship. The world around us is becoming increasingly volatile and I do not want you to be placed in any danger because of our association. Know this though; you will always have my heart, Ginevra. If I do not hear back from you, I will understand._

_Draco_

Tears streamed down Ginny's freckled face as she read the note Kreacher had begrudgingly deposited into her hands earlier this afternoon. During the last few months at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had become the most important person in Ginny's life. While the Golden Trio and everyone else always acted as if she was a silly little girl, Draco actually treated her as a strong and beautiful woman. He respected her, constantly asking Ginny's opinion on a variety of subjects, and including her in his potions experiments. They would spend whole evenings reading and discussing complex forms of magic and the theory behind certain spells. Except for her brief time with Tom Riddle, Ginny had never felt as alive as she did in Draco's company. The thought of breaking it off with him was devastating to her.

Ginny knew Draco stood with the dark side. She had often seen the black marred flesh of his forearm when they made love. Truth be told, she didn't really mind. The dark arts were infinitely fascinating and slowly she found herself becoming immersed in them. Just two weeks ago, when she was working with Draco, she had discovered her ability to control small amounts of fire and had been steadily striving to hone this particular skill, until her father's unfortunate accident interfered.

Cooped up in Grimmauld Place with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Ginny longed for the comfort of Draco's company. Making up her mind, Ginny sat down at the faded chair in the upstairs parlor and began composing her response.

_Dear Draco,_

_You must be a bloody fool if you think you are going to get off that easy! I'm sorry to say, but you're stuck with me for awhile! I wish I hadn't had to leave school so quickly…we never got to give each other a proper goodbye._

_Being locked up with the Trio is driving me insane! Don't be surprised if you hear that Potter showed up at St. Mungo's with bats flapping all over his face! _

_Although, I cannot tell you where I am, I can say that I have found some books that would highly interest you. I am planning on spending the remainder of the holidays reading them and copying certain passages that may help us in future research._

_I hope you enjoy your Yule. I'll be missing you like crazy and will write as often as I can._

_Your Ginevra_

Satisfied with her work, Ginny folded the parchment and placed a sealing charm around the edges. With a devious smile on her face, she headed out of the parlor to find Kreacher.

hr

"Heard from the redhead yet?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. At the moment, he was spread out on the black leather sofa in Draco's private study, with a very scantily clad Pansy lying in his lap. Ogling her exposed cleavage, Blaise took a swig of firewhiskey from his crystal glass.

Picking a piece of lint off of his immaculately starched oxford shirt, Dray answered smugly, "As a matter of fact, I have."

"Really? How?" Pansy asked and sat up quickly in excitement, causing Blaise to spill some of his drink.

"Bloody hell, Pans! Can't you sit still for a minute?" Blaise roared as looked down at the growing stain on his white shirt.

"Blaise, I swear, sometimes you are such a priss," Pansy chuckled. "Here, I'll take care of it. _Scourgify!_ So Dray, as I was saying, how did you hear from her?"

Draco busily poured himself another glass of wine and then sat in the opposite armchair. "It seems Black was stupid enough to command his houself to get out of wherever he is hiding, which we think is his parents' old place. Since, my Mother is the only other living relative that isn't rotting in Azkaban, he showed up here."

"Won't Black notice his elf is gone?"

"No, Lucius took care of that. He has the elf, Kreacher's its name, still working at wherever their hideout is and reporting back every few days. I was able to slip a note to Ginevra with the elf and he already returned this afternoon with her response."

"So…what did she say?"

"Exactly what I thought. She doesn't want to break off our "relationship". She misses me like crazy, and oh yeah, she's researching some spells in some old dark arts books she came across," Draco added smugly.

"Briallant!" Blaise and Pansy cried in unison.

"I told you everything would be fine."

hr

"Oh gods, Aurelia, that feels so good," Cassius moaned. At the moment, Aurelia was showing him, in fact, how much she had appreciated his nipping out of the office early to spend the afternoon with her. _ I hope she'll always be this enthusiastic to see me. _Without warning, a searing pain ripped through his arm and Cassius clutched his left forearm. "Bloody hell!" he cried, peeved at the untimely interruption.

Aurelia paused in her ministrations. Whipping her flaxen hair over her shoulder, she asked nervously, "What? I didn't scrape you did I?"

"No, it's not you." Pulling his boxers and trousers back up, Cassius muttered angrily, "Of all the fucking times he has to call me. Damn!" He ran his hand over his sweaty brow. "Listen, I'm sorry luv. I know I promised to spend the afternoon with you, but I have to go." Cassius helped Aurelia up from her knees and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Turning away from her hurt expression, he summoned his robe from the armoire, and hastily put it on.

"When will you be back?"

Cassius rolled his aquamarine eyes at her. "Like I really know, Aurelia." Noting her pained expression, he added gently, "Look, I'm just really annoyed I have to leave you right now. I'll promise I will get back as quick as possible."

Pouting her lips, she nodded in acceptance. "You better make it up to me," she added devilishly.

With a smug smile, Cassius touched his mark and disapparated.

hr

"My Lord," Cassius said respectfully as he knelt before Voldemort's throne. Upon his entering the deserted room, he noticed the Dark Lord appeared to be in a foul mood. His scarlet eyes pulsed with rage.

"Rise, young Warrington," Voldemort hissed. "It seems we have a traitor in our midst."

The words rolled over Cassius like a torrential downpour. He gazed unwaveringly at the Dark Lord's snake-like face. "My Lord, I have never betrayed you. When I pledged my allegiance, I pledged it for my lifetime."

"Thank you for your affirmation of devotion, but it is not you I am speaking of," the Dark Lord chuckled. "It seems Mr. Ephraim Rosier has been passing information in the form of pillow talk to an undercover Auror he has recently become intimately connected with. I will not have such stupidity amongst my followers!" he roared.

Cassius could barely hide his shock. Ephraim was one of Aurelia's older brothers! Cassius had only met him once or twice in passing, but still could not believe the foolhardiness of the young man.

"He must be eliminated." The Dark Lord's statement interrupted Cassius' reverie, and he tried to appear unperturbed by the news. "You will take care of this situation Cassius."

The Dark Lord watched with keen interest as the young man processed this information.

"Me, my Lord?" Cassius asked, trying to cover the astonishment in his voice. He had never been asked to perform a mission alone.

"Yes. Not only will this further prove your commitment to me, you have the best cover for intercepting Mr. Rosier."

"Cover?"

"You are proposing to his sister…you can use that to gain admittance to his house. Say you wanted to ask his permission or something of that nature. I believe he lives alone in Ramsgate."

Cassius knew from the Dark Lord's tone that this was indeed a test and if he failed, he would suffer the same fate Ephraim was being condemned to. Could he do this to Aurelia? It really didn't matter, he chided himself. There was no alternative. Gathering his courage, he looked Lord Voldemort in the eye and replied coldly, "It will be done, my Lord. I will not fail you."

hr

Cassius paused as he strolled through the corridors of Lord Voldemort's castle. He had no doubt that he must perform the task at hand, but how to do it without Aurelia suspecting him? No doubt, she would not approve of his actions. His mind raced through different possibilities before finally settling on one. It wasn't genius, but it would work. Striding down the passage, he nipped into one of the miscellaneous parlors with a floo channel connection. Throwing a handful of powder into the fireplace, he shouted, "Longfield Park!" Cassius' head burned from the heat and ash, and he found himself letting out a great cough.

"Cassius, darling, is that you?" Adara Warrington asked as she quickly rose from her needlework.

"Is everything okay?" he heard Aurelia ask before she hurried in front of the fireplace.

"Everything is fine. Listen, I just wanted to let you know I have to go to Scotland on business and may not be back in time for dinner."

Aurelia knew from Cassius' tone, who's bidding he would be doing in Scotland. "Of course, Cassius. We will spend time together later." Pausing she looked deep into his eyes, sparkling from in-between the greenish flames, "Be careful."

"Always am! I'll see you later, luv." With a pop, Cassius' head disappeared from the fireplace.

hr

After setting up his alibi with Aurelia, Cassius pulled off his Death Eater robes and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. He certainly did not want to alarm Ephraim when he showed up at his house. He hurried quickly out of the castle into the empty courtyard. The sun was beginning to set and a chilly, winter wind was howling in the distance.

Wasting no time, Cassius apparated to a frozen, pot-holed lane, about two miles outside of the small village of Ramsgate. From his vantage, he could see Ephraim's house in the distance. It was a humble, brick structure reaching two floors. It had the look of disrepair about it and several shutters swung haphazardly in the wind. As he strode towards the house, Cassius carefully planned his course of action.

Ephraim Rosier was the second son of Ethan Rosier and Caroline Darkglass. He was a gangly, pale twenty-two year old, with little of the Rosier intellect. At Hogwarts, Ephraim had been in Slytherin, but showed himself to be more of a follower rather than a leader. Ephraim barely scraped through OWLS and only scored a NEWT in Care of Magical Creatures. Aurelia's father had been terribly disappointed and took little interest in his second son.

Cassius knew that by day, Ephraim worked as a stock boy for Flourish and Blotts and tended to frequent the local pub in Ramsgate most nights. Ephraim's older brother, Elias, had been the one to recruit him for the Dark Lord. Elias had assured the Dark Lord that Ephraim would be useful as a messenger boy. Cassius also secretly believed that Elias had included the fact that Ephraim was expendable and could be sent on missions not necessarily meant to succeed.

Knocking loudly on the wooden door, he heard Ephraim yell out, "Who is it?"

"Ephraim, its Cassius Warrington."

The door swung open and Ephraim's grinning face appeared. "Cassius, my boy, what brings you here on a snowy day like this?"

"Forgive me for not sending an owl, but I was wondering if I could speak with you about Aurelia."

Ephraim's eyes lit up at the mention of his little sister. "Of course, of course, please do come in!"

Cassius tried to hide his distaste at the surroundings. Ephraim was definitely not a tidy individual and did not appear to employ a houself. Robes and mismatched shoes cluttered the entryway, while a large teetering pile of parchment threatened to fall off of the little hall table. _Fucking place is a sty!_ _How can anyone stand to live like this?_

"We'll go into my study," Ephraim said as he led the way through the mess. "My Father informed me, well not actually my Father…you see he is rather busy all the time, but my brother, Elias told me that you plan on proposing to little Aurelia. I was so excited. She really is the sweetest thing!" Ephraim gestured for Cassius to be seated on a dusty old green couch.

"Yes, she is." Cassius settled down and waited until Ephraim was seated opposite him behind a worn, antique desk. "Ephraim, you must be wondering why I'm here. I wanted to make sure that you, as one of her older brothers, were pleased with the match between Aurelia and myself?"

Cassius could instantly tell his question had made Ephraim feel rather important. _Stupid fool!_ _As if I would ever lower myself to asking his permission. _ Puffing out his chest, Ephraim looked Cassius in the eye, "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"And you will treat her with every respect that she is due, not only as a Rosier, but as a woman?"

_What an ass! _"I will. And forgive me for interrupting, but I do believe Aurelia would strike me down quickly if I did not treat her correctly. She has a bit of the devil in her, if you know what I mean."

Ephraim's pallid face broke into a wide, silly grin. "Yes, she is! And the tongue on her…she gave me a few lashings in my life that I will never forget! Well, this calls for a celebration! Will you join me in a drink?" he asked gesturing towards several old bottles on the nearby shelf.

"I would love to."

Ephraim poured two snifters with a liberal amount of Ogden's and extended one glass to Cassius. "To your future with my sister, may you be blessed with a long life and happy family!"

Cassius pretended to drink the alcohol in one gulp, but tipped it in between the cushions of the decaying couch when Ephraim wasn't looking. Over and over again, Ephraim and he traded toasts, until the older Rosier was quite intoxicated. Watching Ephraim's head begin to sway, Cassius once again raised his glass and murmured wistfully, "To love."

The pale face of Ephraim immediately shot up and raised his glass joyously in the air, slopping liquor all over himself in the process. "Ah love, there really is nothing like it! Since you are going to be my brother-in-law, let me tell you a little secret. I have finally found love and she is the most beautiful thing!" Ephraim ended with a loud hiccup.

"Who is she?" Cassius asked keenly.

"Her name is Sara, and she works at the little pub in Ramsgate. She is just the prettiest, most delightful creature. You would love her Cassius!"

_But, I bet she wouldn't like me…_"It's too bad she isn't here…she sounds brilliant. I'm sure I would love to make her acquaintance," Cassius answered, careful to keep his voice even. If he could somehow get Ephraim to bring the Auror here, he could capture her and give her to Voldemort. _Just think of how the Dark Lord would reward me!_

"What time is it?" Ephraim slurred as he stumbled out of his seat to find a clock. "She is supposed to be coming by at half past five. Ah ha! There you are you pesky clock. Look, it's already quarter past, she should be here soon."

With this news, Cassius acted quickly. Jumping up, he pointed his wand at Ephraim and cried, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The jet of green light hit the older Rosier as he was turning towards Cassius. He crumpled to the ground, a silly, drunken grin still plastered on his face. Stupid bloke, Cassius thought to himself.

Preparing to leave, a small picture on Ephraim's desk caught Cassius' eye. The moving black and white photo showed a younger Aurelia twirling amidst a large pile of leaves. She smiled beautifully, her eyes dancing with joy, and Cassius felt nothing but love for the young woman. He knew she must never learn of his involvement in her brother's death, no matter what. Pocketing the picture, he prepared to leave.

Exiting via the backdoor, Cassius made his way around the house and hid behind some overgrown bushes in the front yard, in order to keep careful watch for Sara. Within a few minutes, his eyes caught sight of the slim form of a woman striding down the drive. Biding his time, Cassius waited until she came within a meter of him, before jumping out and stunning her. The undercover Auror crumpled to the ground and Cassius put her under a full body-bind hex, just in case. Throwing her over his shoulder, he cast the Dark Mark into the sky over Ephraim's humble abode, and disapparated back to the Dark Lord.


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 17: Muggle Interaction_

"There you are Lucretia! I was beginning to think you overslept," Lavinia gushed as she lathered strawberry jam onto her white toast.

"Please forgive me; I had a hard time waking up this morning. Your beds are so comfortable," Lucretia answered as she seated herself next to Lavinia at the otherwise empty breakfast table. "Are Mr. Montague and Alexander joining us?"

"Oh they've already left for work, my dear. Alexander wanted me to make sure and tell you to buy whatever you wanted today on him, and he would see you later this evening. Here have some eggs, they are quite delicious this morning," Lavinia said as she offered the younger woman the nearest silver platter.

"Thank you. What time are we meeting Mrs. Warrington and Aurelia?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you! It is so horrible! Adara flooed me first thing this morning. It seems one of Aurelia's older brothers, I think his name was Ephraim or something like that, was found dead last night in his home in Ramsgate."

Lucretia dropped her fork and stared in shock at Mrs. Montague. "Dead? But how?"

"Adara wasn't exactly sure, but she did say You-Know-Who's Mark was seen over the house," Lavinia answered in a hushed tone.

Lucretia stared down at her breakfast plate. It just didn't make sense. Aurelia had told her that both Ephraim and Elias served the Dark Lord. Why then was Ephraim killed? Lucretia shivered thinking that the young man must have made a rather big mistake to deserve this severe punishment.

"So they won't be joining us today. Adara said poor Aurelia is most upset. I offered our company, but Adara said the only person Aurelia wanted to see at the moment was Cassius." Lavinia paused and took a sip of tea. "I figured we could still go out together though…no use sitting around really. That is if you still want to go shopping?"

"Of course, but before we go, I would like to send an owl to Aurelia to let her know how sorry I am and offer my support."

"That is very thoughtful of you, my dear," Lavinia commented as she gazed lovingly at Lucretia. "While you're doing that, I'll arrange for Rose to send over some flowers from the hot house. I'll meet you in the hall in twenty minutes?"

"That sounds lovely."

hr

"None of these will do! What happened to classic cuts? These dress robes are positively scandalous," Lavinia exclaimed, as she examined the rack in Madame Malkin's. "Did you find anything, Lucretia dear?"

Lucretia wrinkled her nose in disgust at the slashed purple fabric of the dress she was currently trying on. "No," she hollered. "They are all quite wrong. I don't see anything I like."

"That's it! Get dressed, my dear. I know somewhere else we can go. We should have just gone there first, but oh how Antares gets mad if I wander into muggle London."

Lucretia stuck her head around the curtain and asked mischievously, "Muggle London? You mean we're actually going to go out there?" _Is she serious?_

"Only if you promise not to tell," Lavinia answered, wagging a bejeweled finger at Lucretia, whose eyes were dancing with mischief. "My old tailor, James, moved his shop when he discovered that muggles would pay ridiculous amounts for his fashions. Antares forbade me from going there anymore, but James simply has the most divine clothes."

Lucretia hastily pulled her gray wool slacks and royal blue jumper on. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders, she exited the dressing area and strode empty handed out of the shop with Lavinia. Excitement bubbled up from the pit of her stomach and she couldn't resist asking Lavinia all kinds of questions about this James fellow and his shop. Lucretia's father had never allowed her to step foot in muggle London. She was quite curious to see what it was actually like. _Alexander would not approve but oh well, what he doesn't know, can't hurt him!_

The pair left Diagon Alley and made their way through the Leaky Cauldron. Pushing open the ancient wooden door, they stepped out into the frozen sunshine of the winter afternoon. Lavinia directed them down the street and around the block. Tired looking muggles hurried past them, their faces drawn up behind their collars to ward off the stinging wind. The muggles walked fast, often jostling into each other, as strange four-wheeled transport vehicles raced up and down the streets. Lucretia had to admit the continuous loud noises and flashing lights were slightly overwhelming. Lavinia kept a firm hold on her arm and steered them through a maze of crowded, dirty streets, all the while muttering to herself.

"Now, this can't be right…I swear it was a left," Lavinia murmured, as Lucretia and she found themselves in a putrid smelling alleyway. "Oh, well, we'll just start back to the last turn."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, boys?" a snide voice quipped.

Turning, Lucretia came face to face with three, dirty young men blocking the alleyway entrance. They wore stained, khaki jackets, ripped pants, and caps pulled low over their eyes, but she could tell from the lack of stubble on their faces that they were right around her age. She would not be intimidated by some foul little muggle youths. Drawing herself up to her full height and throwing her raven hair back over her shoulder, she said darkly, "I suggest you move out of the way."

"Oh you do, do you?" chuckled one of the pimply-faced youths. "Did you hear that Johnny…she told us to move?"

"Yeah, I heard her Nick," the youth called Johnny answered as he fingered the handle of something shiny poking out of his pant's pocket. Looking Lucretia in the eyes, he retorted, "It seems Princess here thinks she's pretty tough."

"She'd be smarter to shut her gob and hand over her valuables," Nick chuckled, rubbing his blackened hands together. "Or maybe, she's just playing hard to get…is that it Princess?"

"Don't you dare talk to me you filthy, disgusting muggle!" Lucretia shrieked as she moved to unsheathe her wand.

"Whoa, settle down, Princess. I don't know what a muggle is, but you better watch your temper. You wouldn't want Mother here to get hurt, would you?" Johnny asked, the shiny instrument now clutched in his hand and pointing straight at Lavinia's chest.

Lucretia paused, weighing her options. Johnny stood in front of her, but while he had been speaking, Nick and the other git had circled around Lavinia and her. Lucretia thought she could surely take on at least two of the three, but unfortunately she didn't know how Lavinia would fair. A shrill scream broke the deadly silence of the alley and Lucretia turned to see Nick and the other muggle accosting Lavinia. Pointing her wand at the nearest one's back, she shouted, _"Crucio!"_ The muggle fell to the ground, withering and screaming like a stuck pig. Lucretia laughed aloud as Nick jumped away from his mate looking positively frightened. _That will teach you!_

BANG! The sound fired past her ears like a crack of lightning and as Lucretia turned towards the disturbance she could only stare at the empty, smoking barrel of the metallic instrument clutched in Johnny's hands. A harsh, searing pain burned in her back and chest and she felt her legs give way beneath her. She vaguely heard Lavinia screaming hysterically in the background as she hit the garbage strewn ground of the alleyway. Her eyes gazed up at the soot covered brick buildings that rose up around her. A distant rushing filled her ears and Lucretia knew without a doubt that she was dying. How did it come to this moment? Was her life really to be ended by a vile muggle youth?

In her mental anguish she tried to call out to Alexander, hoping to see him one last time. Closing her eyes to the afternoon glare, Lucretia tried to reach out, delving deep inside herself to feel his connection. In the dimness of her mind, she could see Alexander, lounging in an armchair, obviously listening intently to someone else in the room. He looked perfect, his pristine oxford shirt perfectly ironed and tucked into expensive black trousers. He ran his fingers through his dark, silky locks, and Lucretia's heart nearly burst. Just the thought of never being able to touch him again filled her with absolute misery.

_Alex, my love, I need you. Please help me. _

Alexander's eyes jerked up in surprise. He earnestly scanned the room and tried to hold on to Lucretia's fleeting thoughts running through his head.

_Where are you? What's wrong?_

_I'm dying…please come to me. I need you Alexander. I need you now._

"Father, I need to see you in the hall now," Alexander growled as he jumped out of his seat and strode towards the door.

Antares looked extremely confused, and making his apologies to the other meeting's attendants, he followed Alexander out into the wood-paneled hallway. "What in Hades is going on? This is an important meeting Alexander!"

"Grab my arm, Mother and Lucretia are in trouble."

"What?" Antares cried, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Just take hold of my arm, now!" Alexander closed his eyes as he felt his father's fingers circle round his wrist, and concentrated on Lucretia. I need to find her, he thought over and over again, until he felt the familiar squeezing sensation of apparition. The two men landed gently in the alley and looked in confusion at the scene around them. Lavinia was slumped against a wooden crate crying uncontrollably, while Lucretia lay at her feet.

"What happened here? Lucretia…Lucretia can you hear me? Look at me, luv," Alexander's insistent voice broke through the pounding in her ears. His dark eyes scanned her limp form, taking in the spreading red stain on her cloak, the paleness of her features, and the dimming in her normally lively eyes. "Lucretia, please speak to me?" Alexander pleaded as he grasped her by the shoulders and hauled her against him.

Lucretia sputtered, trying to form the words to say goodbye, but blood gurgled up through her throat and sprayed across Alexander's white shirt when she tried to speak. He touched the thin trail of crimson liquid spilling from the side of her lips in shock. _Holy fuck, she's dying! I can't loose her!_

"What are you doing boy? Get her to St. Mungo's! Hurry!" Antares yelled, breaking through his reverie.

Without another thought, Alexander gathered Lucretia in his arms and disapparated.

hr

"How is she?" Alexander paused his pacing as he heard his Father's demanding voice. A healer had finally appeared in the waiting room they had been cooped up in for over two hours.

"Ms. Davenport is resting. She has lost a tremendous amount of blood. We have her on several replenishing potions. I think it would be best if she were kept here overnight, just to be on the safe side," Healer Johnson replied in a matter of fact tone to the concerned young man and his father. "You may see her in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Antares replied as he watched the look of relief spread across Alexander's face.

"Oh, thank the gods, she is okay," Lavinia sniffled. "I don't know what I would have done if…if…oh, this is all my fault!" Fresh tears poured down her face and she thrust herself into Antares' arms.

Alexander watched his father carefully. He knew Antares wanted nothing more than to rage at the stupidity of his mother's actions, but it was not the time, nor the place. "Calm down, Lavinia. The girl is going to be fine. There, there." Antares patted her back and smoothed the hair away from his wife's tear stained face. "Why don't we go home and let Alexander sit with Lucretia for awhile. I'm sure she needs some quiet time." With a nod at Alexander, Antares steered Lavinia out of the room and towards the main entrance of St. Mungo's.

Alexander followed Healer Johnson down the hall towards Lucretia's room. Opening the door quietly, he sucked in his breath as he saw the small, huddled form lying motionless in the bed. Lucretia's hair had been tied back and her face was deathly white. She looked ethereal, like a ghost that would just up and float away. Alexander sat down in the chair next to the bed and reached for her hand. It was cool to the touch and he rubbed it lightly. A soft groan issued from Lucretia's lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Alex?" Her voice was low and raspy. She tried to focus her eyes on him, but she could only see a blurry dark outline.

"Shh, it's okay, luv. I'm here. You're going to be just fine. You just need to get some rest," Alexander said in a soothing tone, as he continued to affectionately rub her small, delicate hand.

Lucretia tried to open her mouth again to explain what had happened and ask him not to be angry, but exhaustion took its toll and she fell into a deep sleep.

hr

"Merlin, what were you thinking?" Antares shouted at the cowering form of his wife, his eyes pulsing with rage.

"Stop it, Antares! Please don't yell at me. Don't you think I know I made a mistake? I said I was sorry and I meant it. It won't happen again!" Lavinia shrieked, her throat sore from sobbing.

"You're damn right it won't happen again! Do you realize what could have happened if we didn't reach you in time? Lucretia could have died! Not only would the stupidity of your actions devastated our only son, I would have had to pay Orion Davenport an exorbitant amount to make amends for his only daughter's death! Don't you think woman?" Antares was literally shaking with rage and he tried to collect himself. "Do we have to go back to the way it used to be, Lavinia?" he asked coldly.

Lavinia looked up fearfully at her husband and shook her head, a desperate, pleading look enveloping her features. "No, please Antares, please not that. Never again…you promised!"

Antares leaned down over her chair, jutting his face into her space, so she shrank away from him. "And I recall you promising not to step foot in muggle London," he hissed. "So help me, if anything of this nature ever happens again, you'll never be allowed to set foot out of this house without me by your side again! I mean it Lavinia…there will be no more mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered.

hr

"Here, put these on," Alexander commanded as he thrust a set of black velvet robes at Lucretia.

Lucretia looked up in surprise from behind the azure quilt that hid her nakedness. Since returning from St. Mungo's, Alexander had insisted on bed rest for the past two days. "What? Why?" she asked moodily, pulling the silk covers back so her pale white breasts gleamed in the moonlight. _I see your back to bossing me around again._

"Your recent muggle interaction seems to have affected your memory," Alexander sneered. "You're meeting with the Dark Lord tonight, Lucretia."

Lucretia inadvertently groaned. "Tonight? It couldn't be pushed off? I almost died for Merlin's sake!"

Alexander grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her out of bed. Gripping her shoulders firmly, he spat, "Pushed off…are you mad, woman? This is the Dark Lord, Lucretia! He doesn't wait for anyone, least of all a stupid witch who almost got herself knocked off by a dirty muggle! You should be more worried about your punishment once he finds out what a fool you were!"

Alexander's obsidian eyes flashed with rage. Lucretia felt her shoulders sag has he let go. _Bloody hell, I hadn't even thought about the Dark Lord discovering my unfortunate incident in muggle London…how in Hades am I going to explain that?_

_Sniveling won't solve your problems now. You'd better get dressed…he'll be even more pissed off if we're late!_ Alexander's thoughts whipped through her distracted mind. As she pulled on her undergarments and the soft robes, she watched Alexander in silence as he paced back in forth in front of the fireplace. It was obvious that something was bothering him deeply, but she knew better than to ask when he was in one of his moods. She left her hair loose, falling in soft waves around her shoulders and pulled on a pair of dragonhide boots.

"Ready?" he asked angrily and turned towards the door. _Someone's in quite a mood tonight. _Lucretia followed him wordlessly through the house until they reached the front foyer. "Take my arm," Alexander indicated as he extended his right hand towards her. Wrapping her arms firmly around his right one, she watched with nervous interest as he touched his Mark, and instantly they apparated to the Dark Lord's castle.

hr

"Do you really have to go?" Aurelia asked in a pained whisper, as she watched Cassius dress.

He glanced at her pouty face peeking out from beneath the covers of his bed. "We've been over this Aurelia," he said sharply. Tears glistened in her blue eyes and Cassius sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently he reminded her, "Do you want me to suffer the same punishment as Ephraim, luv? If I don't show up, the Dark Lord will be angry with me…is that what you want?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's just…well, I can't believe he's really gone."

"I know it hurts, luv, but Ephraim's in a better place now. Now please smile for me…if I know your miserable I won't be able to concentrate at all," Cassius added as he brushed her teary cheek. _Thank the gods, she doesn't know I was involved._

Aurelia gave him a half-hearted smile and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Hurry back."

With a nod and a smile, Cassius left the room and hurried downstairs. He didn't want to be late for the Dark Lord.

hr

Lucretia landed hard on the cobblestones and struggled to remain upright. The winter wind whipped her long hair around her and she gasped at the overwhelming site of the ancient, stone castle rearing up against the twilight sky.

"Come along, Lucretia," Alexander stated in a pointed tone. She hurried to keep up with him as they crossed the open courtyard and entered the lower level of Lord Voldemort's lair. Zigzagging through a maze of corridors and stairways they finally arrived a few minutes later at a long crowded passageway that ended in front of two double doors. Lucretia recognized almost all of the other individuals as Hogwarts' students, mostly Slytherins, but there were a few older Ravenclaws and even a Hufflepuff.

"Running late are we?" Cassius asked Alexander.

Alex sneered at the other man and motioned towards Lucretia, "Someone had a bit of a memory lapse."

Cassius nodded and gazed angrily at Lucretia. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and looked ashamedly at her feet. "Well, let's get on with it," Cassius said. "You lot, follow us and be quiet," he directed to the other students, as Alexander pushed forward and opened the double wooden doors.

Lucretia tagged along at the back of the group, anxious to stay out of sight. The receiving hall was a massive room, a mix of pale gray and black-veined marble, trimmed with black Rannoch wood. Flaming torches shaped like serpents seemed to slither right out of the walls and the air hung thick with dark magic. The Dark Lord was seated upon a dais at the far end of the hall, dressed simply in black robes. Lucretia stared in horror at his pale twisted features, focusing on first his thin, dull lips, snake-like nose, and lastly, his gleaming scarlet eyes. _Merlin's beard, is he ugly!_

_Will you keep quiet! Do you want to get us killed? _Alexander's angry thoughts boomed inside her head. Glaring at his broad-shouldered back, she shut down her mental connection and paid rapt attention to the Dark Lord. Cassius and Alexander knelt in front of Voldemort, and the others quickly hurried to follow in their wake. Lucretia forced herself to keep her head down, even though she could feel those red, pulsing eyes gazing down at her.

"You may rise, my children," the Dark Lord hissed. "So, you have come here to serve me…we'll shall see who is worthy of you. Theodore Nott, step forward!"

Lucretia watched as the skinny form of Theo Nott, the new love of Zara's life, stepped confidently in front of the Dark Lord. His gaze never wavered from Lord Voldemort's and Lucretia guessed that the Dark Lord was performing Legilimency on Theodore. Seemingly satisfied, the Dark Lord requested Nott duel with Alexander. The two men fired off spells at each other at a rapid pace, but Alexander with his excellent skills soon took Theo down. Despite his loss, the Dark Lord appeared pleased and beckoned Nott to stand behind Cassius and Alexander.

The minutes ticked by quickly, as Lord Voldemort put each candidate through the same series of tests. Goyle, Crabbe, Urghart, Harper, and Baddock from Syltherin, followed by Kevin Entwhistle and Marcello Travers of Ravenclaw, and lastly, Wayne Hopkins of Hufflepuff. The young men all stood nervously to one side, shuffling their feet as the Dark Lord conferred with Alexander and Cassius.

"Entwistle, Hopkins, please step forward," Voldemort hissed. Lucretia stared at the two youths wondering what exactly was next in store for them, and why above all, she remained untested thus far.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Cassius and Alexander cried out in unison, pointing their wands directly at the two young men. Entwistle and Hopkins fell lifelessly to the floor, their eyes still wide open with shock. _Oh fucking shit!_

"See what happens when you harbor traitorous thoughts in your mind," the Dark Lord bellowed at the other newcomers. "Know this now, if you fail me, this will be your end!" The Dark Lord laughed menacingly and released powerful bolts of fearsome, red magic into the air that bounced and crackled off the marble walls. The others cowered behind each other, terrified by the Dark Lord's formidable display. "Cassius, take them out of my sight. If they survive the mission, bring them back to receive the Mark. Anyone injured, you will kill on the spot," Voldemort commanded.

Cassius bowed low and beckoned for the remaining six to follow him out of the hall. Lucretia watched them go, but stood rooted to the spot, wondering what exactly was in store for her. _Fuck! Oh goddess, please don't let him kill me._

"Come closer, my dear Ms. Davenport," hissed the Dark Lord.

Lucretia walked slowly, her legs suddenly feeling frozen, and bowed low in front of the dais. A cold finger prodded her chin up and she found herself gazing into a pair of probing, flaming eyes. On instinct, she shut down her mind and could feel the Dark Lord trying to penetrate through her defenses.

"Quite a strong mind you have my girl," the Dark Lord chuckled as he relaxed against his chair. Addressing Alexander, he asked, "Have there been any new developments?"

"Yes, my Lord. It seems we have developed telepathic abilities between one another," Alex answered, his face expressionless.

_What are you doing? Why are you telling him this?_

"Nervous, Lucretia?" the Dark Lord asked pointedly. _Or did you think you could hide your new talents from me?_

Lucretia gasped aloud and stared in shock at the terrifying wizard sitting in front of her. Fumbling with her words, she gushed, "Forgive me, my Lord. I had not realized that Alexander had informed you of our binding…it is all very new and surreal to me. I meant no disrespect."

"You are still young in the ways of our world, my little one, but I have faith Alexander will be able to mold you into a proper witch." Lord Voldemort stood and walked slowly around her, stopping to play with a strand of her raven hair. Tugging roughly at it, he hissed, "You will do well to listen to him, Lucretia!"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucretia's eyes brimmed with tears, but she fought to hold them at bay. She would not allow herself to show weakness.

Releasing her silky lock, the Dark Lord looked down at her fondly, "Would you kill for me, my little one?"

"Yes, my Lord," she replied automatically.

"Even if I asked you to kill your lover?" he asked curiously, gesturing to where Alexander stood watching with his arms folded across his chest, his face a mask of indifference.

Lucretia thought back to Alexander's earlier harsh treatment and replied coldly, "Of course, my Lord." _With pleasure…_

_Oh come now, luv. You know you'd be lost without me._

_Oh, I'll show you…_

The Dark Lord looked from one to another and a vague smile of amusement enveloped his reptilian features. "Good answer, my dear. Now, how to prove your skills to me…whatever shall I have you do?"

"My Lord, if I may, I have a suggestion?" Lucretia replied timidly. _Here goes nothing. _ With the nod of his head she continued, "No doubt," she paused as she glanced over at Alexander, "no doubt, you have heard of my altercation with some dirty muggles the other day. I wish to kill them."

"Yes, I had heard of your unfortunate incident and was unimpressed." The Dark Lord twirled his spider-like fingers. "How, pray tell Ms. Davenport, will you discover the location of these muggles?"

"With all due respect, my Lord, I was hoping you could gain this information from one of the obliviators that is sure to be serving you." Lucretia bowed her head, praying dearly that she had not crossed the line.

"You were right, Alexander. She has a very keen intellect. You are very wise to assume I control certain ministry employees, Ms. Davenport." Again the Dark Lord paused and then entered Lucretia's mind swiftly. This time she did not try to push him out, but rather allowed him to see exactly what she wished to due to the muggle youths. A slow, dark chuckle escaped from between Voldemort's gray lips. "Very well, Ms. Davenport, you shall have your information. Return here in two hours time. Alexander, I am entrusting you to lead this raid. Make sure Ms. Davenport does not fail me."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucretia said as she bowed low before the Dark Lord.

Alexander began to lead her from the hall, but as they neared the door, Lord Voldemort called out, "Oh, and Lucretia?"

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked, turning once again to face his hideous presence.

"Don't ever make the mistake of wandering amongst muggles without Alexander's or my permission. _Crucio_!"

The spell hit her like a thousand hot knives, each one digging viciously into her flesh. She tried to keep from crying out, but the Dark Lord only increased the strength of the spell, and soon she was withering on the ground, screaming like a banshee. Instantly the spell released, and Alexander hurriedly dragged her from her fallen position, upright and out of the Dark Lord's chamber. Sweat poured down her face, soaking her hair and neck, as she shivered in Alexander's firm grip listening to the ringing laughter of the Dark Lord.


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 18: Choosing Sides_

"Here, this one will make her sleep through the night."

"Don't give her that! She has to be ready to go in two hours."

"Poppycock! She needs rest. There is no good reason she should be up and about tonight."

"She doesn't have a choice, Mother," Alexander said sharply. His words drifted through the fogginess in Lucretia's brain. She tried to open her eyes, but it was to no avail. Every muscle in her body was rigidly clenched and aching with savage pain.

"Nonsense, Alexander."

"Lavinia," Antares said in a warning tone.

She hushed instantly and smoothed Lucretia's dark hair away from her face. "At least give her a little something for the pain," she quietly requested. "I will go get some Pepper-up potion from downstairs."

Lucretia heard a door close and felt something cool and hard pressed up against her lips. "You need to drink this down, luv," Alexander soothed. He tipped the contents of the vial into her mouth and watched her swallow the pain reliever with great difficulty. She coughed and sputtered, but managed to down the potion. Smooth, warm relief began to course through her body, easing the wrenching tightness of her muscles.

"Cruciatus?" Antares inquired, seemingly unsurprised.

"Yes. She seemed to handle it pretty well, but apparently that angered the Dark Lord even more. He kept increasing the severity until she gave in and screamed like the Bandon Banshee." Alexander mopped the cold sweat off of Lucretia's forehead and gazed down at her pale face. _Hopefully, you've learned your lesson, my dear._

_Bloody hell, Alexander, I think I get it. I'm not that daft!_

_Just checking, luv._

_Bugger off!_

_Temper, temper, Lucretia._

_You know someone should really hex you and put you out of your miserable existence!_

_Tres drole, darling. Do try and get some rest…I'll wake you when its time to leave._

hr

"Viris Hall!" Aurelia declared as she stepped into the dancing green flames. With a rush, she was delivered to the appropriate floo and strode out of the great stone fireplace in her brother, Elias' study. Wiping the traces of soot off of her robe, she gazed at her oldest brother, who was currently sifting through a pile of parchment outlining various business transactions.

Elias was the second-in-command, her father being in charge, of the family business, which mainly consisted of several exportation companies. He currently resided with his wife and two children at the Darkglass family home, which he had inherited upon his graduation from Hogwarts, eight years previously. Her Father liked to be close to work, thus he often stayed at the Family's London Townhouse.

Elias looked unfazed from behind his desk as he took in the red-rimmed eyes of his sister. He noted that she had grown considerably since he had seen her last, and had turned into quite a beauty. "What can I do for you, Aurelia?" he asked, knowing full well what her appearance was due to. Ever since Ephraim's death three days prior, he had expected she would be paying him a visit.

"Was it you?" she asked pointedly, crossing the polished, hardwood floor and taking a seat on the other side of Elias' antique desk.

"Do you really think I'm going to answer that?" Elias replied calmly, as he continued to sort through the parchment sitting before him.

"You will if you know what's good for you!"

With a chuckle, Elias placed his quill down and sat back in his chair. He noted his younger sister's stern gaze and inwardly chided himself for forgetting her stubborn streak. "Would it make you feel better if I told you it was me?"

"No."

"Well, then why worry? Listen Aurelia, I know you're upset, but you need to let it go. Ephraim is gone."

"You say it like you don't even care! He was our brother, Elias!" Aurelia shouted.

"I am well aware of who he was."

"Well, then why aren't you more upset? Don't you even want revenge?" Elias didn't reply, but continued to gaze at Aurelia in a most composed manner. His ambivalent nature enraged her. She knew only too well that his silence meant he agreed with Ephraim's death sentence. "You bastard," she hissed quietly. "You really don't care. You know this is your entire fault, Elias…you're the one that recruited Ephraim into the Dark Lord's service."

"Oh grow up, Aurelia!" Elias barked. "Ephraim knew what he was getting into when he joined our side. It isn't my fault he didn't know how to shut that huge gob of his!" Elias was on his feet now, hands clenched at his sides. He refused to be blamed for his idiot brother's death, most of all by his own sister. "I will not be held responsible for his stupidity."

Aurelia's face was flushed with rage. She knew Ephraim had not been the brightest individual, but to hear Elias belittling him, while he was still fresh in the grave, was too much for her to bear.

"Shut up!" she screamed, as she jumped up from her seat, her long, blonde hair whipping around her. "You have become just as cold and cruel as Father, Elias. You know that? You always vowed you would never be like him, but look at you…you're no different. Our side...ha! I have never taken sides…until now. I will never be a party to your side, as long as you can so casually dismiss the killing of innocent family members."

Elias roared with laughter, and Aurelia looked momentarily shocked. "Not on our side, sis? Funny…I seem to recall a certain young man of your acquaintance who bears the Dark Mark and faithfully serves Lord Voldemort. It's such a shame you'll have to give him up, what with your new sentiments. Guess he'll just have to look for a new fiancée. Oh, but wait, he hasn't actually proposed yet…good for him, should make your break up less awkward," Elias said harshly.

The force of his words hit Aurelia hard and she stumbled backwards towards the fireplace. Staring into her brother's eyes, she saw the gleam of sinister amusement they held. Without another word, she stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Longfield Park.

hr

"Ginny, are you up there?" Hermione's voice drifted up the stairwell through the top floors of Grimmauld Place.

Ginny inwardly groaned. The Golden Trio had been relentless in their pursuit of her company over the past few days. She just didn't understand it. Usually, they were more than happy to ignore her presence. Sighing, she closed the book she had been reading. Leaving her comfortable position on the worn bed, she knelt in front of her school trunk, and tucked the book securely under her knickers. It seemed the safest place to hide it, unless Potter had suddenly developed some weird knicker-stealing tendency.

Of course, it certainly wouldn't help her present situation if the trio discovered she had stolen _The Complete Guide to Dehabilitating Curses_ from Sirius' library. She couldn't wait to show the book to Draco. She knew he would find it just as interesting as she did. Ginny sighed again. Gods, she missed Draco. She had heard from him almost everyday, but she still longed to see him.

"Oy, Ginny, get your skinny arse down here! Mom says she needs your help in the kitchen," Ron called.

"I wish you would all just bugger off," Ginny huffed under her breath. The room remained quiet, except for the quiet snoring of the hanging portrait of one of the many deceased Black family relatives. "Oh well, better not keep them waiting. Wouldn't want to give them a reason to pry where they shouldn't." Pursing her lips, Ginny smoothed her fiery locks back into a ponytail and hurried downstairs. As she closed the door to the bedroom she was sharing with Hermione, Ginny failed to see the worried expression on the portrait's occupant and its subsequent exit.

hr

"Does Charis believe the young Ms. Weasley has been compromised?" Dumbledore peered over his spectacles, eagerly awaiting Phineas Nigellus' response.

Scratching his chin wearily, Phineas replied in a bored tone, "She didn't say. She just asked me to inform you of the girl's shift in attitude and the stolen book." Phineas chuckled as he gazed down at the wizened Headmaster. "It seems you quite scared Charis when you threatened to remove her portrait if she concealed anything from you. Charis always was quite the proud and vain one. I believe she hates the idea of not being on display."

"Thank you for your insights, Phineas. You may return to your other portrait." Dumbledore watched as Nigellus walked out of the side of the painting without a further word. He abruptly stood and strode towards one of the spindly tables in the corner of his room. Tapping his wand against a small, silver disc, he watched as smoke puffed out. The long wisps twirled in the air slowing a bizarre looking creature with the body of a serpent and the head of a griffin. "Hmm, an interesting combination," he remarked to no one.

"Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?" Minerva McGonagall inquired as she hesitantly opened the office door.

Dumbledore looked away from the shifting smoke. "Yes, please do come in, Professor." The Headmaster reseated himself and offered a chair to the Transfiguration teacher. "Lemon drop?" he asked courteously, producing a small tin of the yellow candies.

"No thank you, Albus."

The Headmaster smiled and placed the tin back down. "Minerva, I believe that we should pay very close attention to Ms. Weasley for the time being."

"Ginny Weasley? Whatever for, Albus?"

"I have reason to think that young Ms. Weasley may be in a vulnerable position, and we do not want the wrong people using this to gain leverage over her."

"Albus, you couldn't possibly think she would switch sides? She's a member of Potter's secret defense society and a Weasley! She would never betray us. Besides the fact that Molly assures me Ginny is desperately in love with Harry."

"Yes, I know what Molly thinks, but things are not always what they seem. It may be Ginevra's time in the Chamber of Secrets affected her more than anyone of us realized, or it could be nothing. Either way, we should keep a closer eye on her. I think you know how damaging it would be if Lord Voldemort were to get his hands on her again."

Minerva shuddered internally. "Yes, Albus. I will keep a closer watch on her when she returns to school. Don't you think it wise to let Molly and Arthur know of your suspicions?"

"No. Too much interference could backfire and push her over the edge. For now, we will leave this between us."

"Very well, Albus."

hr

Hidden behind the faceless mask and black robes, Lucretia slipped unseen into the darkened room. Heavy breathing filled the air and she could just make out the young man's outline as he slept innocently in the small bed. She deftly slipped off the mask, and padded silently to the edge of the bed. The moonlight filtered in between the ragged curtains, illuminating the soft stubble of the youth's face. Lucretia smiled evilly down at him, and then silently raised her wand.

"_Crucio_," she hissed and almost instantly the muggle youth began to thrash wildly around on his bed. His eyes flew open in terror, as the excruciating pain ripped a feral scream from between his pink lips. Lucretia intensified the strength of the spell and laughed as she heard the increasing pitch of his cries. In the midst, she heard the sound of the door bang open and turned to greet her guests. Two other young men stood frozen in the doorway, staring at her in shock. Clad in only their dirty boxer shorts, pale chests gleaming in the soft moonlight, they could only gape at the scene before them.

Releasing the spell, Lucretia declared, "How wonderful of you to join us…I was so hoping to make your acquaintance again."

"You…your that girl. You should be dead," stuttered the pimply-faced muggle in the doorway.

"Yes, Nick, I should be. Unfortunately for you, I'm not. _Crucio_!" she cried out and watched with satisfaction as the other two muggles dropped to the floor and shouted in agony. Behind her, Johnny remained withering in residual pain on the bed. For the next few minutes, Lucretia threw hexes and curses at the three youths, until they were barely recognizable. Satisfaction welled up through her, and she laughed madly.

"I believe you have gotten your point across, sister dear."

Lucretia looked up into the masked face of her brother Pollux. "But, I'm having fun," she pouted.

"I know, but its time to finish the job," Pollux gently reminded her. "You did the family proud."

Lucretia grinned and turned back to the bodies. Throwing three quick Avadas, she smiled and left the room. _Take that you filthy muggles! _Making her way down the hall and then stairwell, she ignited everything from clothes scattered across the floor, pictures nailed to the wall, to the wooden banister. Following Pollux out the front door, she cast one more incantation. The force of the spell blew the windows of the five-story building out and the main floor erupted into a blazing inferno.

"Nice touch," Castor said as he met up with his siblings on the concrete walkway and looked proudly at the destruction behind them. "Come on Pollux, let's have some fun." Lucretia watched as her older brothers headed toward the building next door.

Chaos erupted around Lucretia. She could hear the screams as the flames slowly licked the sides of the building. She tilted her head to the side, her feminine features safely hidden once again behind her mask, and watched with pure delight as a muggle jumped from the top most window. He landed with a bone jarring crunch on the pavement below and she felt laughter well up inside her.

"It is time to return," a male voice urged.

Lucretia glanced angrily up into the masked face of Marcus Flint. "In a minute," she retorted harshly. Lucretia eagerly scanned the landscape looking for any sign of Alexander. Her eyes raked across the burning scene and landed on his unmistakable broad shouldered frame. Striding across the alley, she wrapped her arm around him and whispered seductively, "Enough play, my love. Your hands are needed else where right now."

His dark eyes gleamed with lust through the slits of his mask. Alexander opened his mouth to reply, but pain ripped through Lucretia's head and she grasped it in earnest. It was as if time had momentarily been suspended and in the dim recesses of Lucretia's mind a vision played out. She saw a jet of green light hit Alexander square in the chest and he rose up, eerily illuminated against the night sky. He slowly fell to the ground, like some mystical, fallen angel, and lay dead upon the cold, winter pavement. Lucretia's heart pounded viciously in her chest and loud wail emitted from between her lips. Without warning, the violent aching in her head ceased and she looked up into Alexander's questioning eyes.

Sudden realization hit Lucretia and she shoved Alexander to the ground. "_Protego_," she screamed, throwing her wand up. A jet of green light hit the shield and the force of the collision caused a loud, gong-like sound. Lucretia stared down the alley at the frozen form of a middle-aged wizard, his wand shaking violently in his hand. Rage enveloped her, and dropping the shield, she fired, "_Avada Kedavra_!" The balding wizard fell dead to the ground, and Lucretia gazed, fixated on the corpse.

"What in Hades was that?" Alexander cried, as he scrambled back to his feet. He grabbed Lucretia, peering down into her dazed eyes. "Lucretia, what happened? I didn't even hear him…"

"I saw it in a dream," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Alexander gaped at her. "You saw what in a dream? That…the wizard trying to kill me? You saw that in a dream?" he asked wondrously. _Is she serious? This is amazing!_

"Montague, its time to go. The Aurors will be here any minute," Flint cried, breaking through the strange silence surrounding Lucretia and Alexander.

With one last quizzical look, Alexander let Lucretia go._ Bloody hell! _ "We must leave. Morsmordre!" he cried, casting the Dark Mark into the sky. Grabbing Lucretia's hand, he apparated them away.

hr

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you so much for the beautiful locket! It really is quite lovely. I don't ever plan on taking it off._

_How was your Yule? Mine was frightfully boring. We went to visit my Dad in St. Mungo's. You'll never guess who the Trio ran into! They somehow ended up in Gilderoy Lockhart's ward and saw Longbottom visiting his parents. Apparently, they're both vegetables due to your Aunt Bellatrix!_

_Hope you have fun at the ball tonight (but not too much fun)…I'll be missing you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Gin_

Blaise looked over the note as Draco finished dressing. "Oh, isn't that sweet…she misses you!" Blaise cooed.

Draco snatched the parchment out of Blaise's hands. "Shut it wanker!"

"Whoa, settle down…just joking with you, Dray." Raising his hands in mock defeat, Blaise looked as his best mate curiously. "You all right?"

Draco rubbed his temples wearily and then smoothed back his white blonde hair. "Yeah, sorry," he grumbled. "Lucius has been on a tear the past few days and it's been a little stressful around here."

"I hear you mate. Something has to be up because Uncle Jeran has been a bloody maniac all week! I haven't seen him this wound up since he discovered my Mother shagging the gardener…called her muggle trash and told her to shut her legs. Of course, she alleged she was bored…you know, having killed off husband #3 the week prior."

"Whatever happened to that bloke?" Draco asked, as he gazed in the mirror fixing his silver tie.

Blaise smirked, "It was ugly! Jeran severed his head and hung it from a branch of my Mother's favorite olive tree. You should have heard her scream! We haven't had a decent gardener since."

"It always amazes me how men think they can diddle whoever they please, but when it comes to their women, it is absolutely forbidden for them to have relations outside of the marriage bed," Pansy commented as she sauntered into the room. "I think it's positively medieval," she added, as she slowly checked her reflection in the mirror next to Draco. Her blonde curls were piled on top of her head, showing off her long, pale neck. Pansy was clad in a gauzy, pale gray halter dress that dipped slightly in the front and showed off her back. It skimmed across the top of her buttocks and then clung to her curvy legs, ending with a slight flair at her ankles. For added effect, she had pinned a few diamonds in her hair that matched the choker and bracelet Blaise had given her for Christmas.

Blaise let out a low whistle. "Pans, darling, you look gorgeous."

"You don't look to bad yourself," she winked as she moved towards Blaise. He really did look quite dashing, she thought. His black dress robes and green tie accented his olive skin tone. He wore his hair loose, giving him a slightly rakish look. Pansy tiptoed up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't care if you think it's medieval or not. When we're married, I'm never going to let another man touch you," Blaise growled, wrapping his hands securely around her waist.

"Funny, I don't remember you proposing," she giggled and kissed him again. Her tongue darted between his lips and slowly explored his mouth, while she trailed her fingers delicately over his dress shirt. Blaise turned the kiss deeper and pulled her closer, so that she could feel his arousal.

"Do you two mind? Bloody hell, I'm standing right next to you!"

Draco's exclamation broke up the lovers. Lusty eyed, Blaise gave Pansy a quick peck on the lips and looked cheekily over at Draco. "Come on Dray, you've never complained about being the third party before! Not into sharing anymore, mate?"

"Funny Zabini…very funny."

Pansy smoothed out her dress and rechecked her reflection. "We better get a move on. Your Mother will be all over us if you're not downstairs when the guests arrive, Dray."

"She's right," Blaise quipped. "I can just hear Aunt Cissa now."

"Oh please don't imitate my Mother, Blaise. It always gives me such a headache," Draco interrupted as he prepared to leave his room. He held the door open as Pansy and then Blaise exited. Blaise couldn't help himself though and mocked Draco in a shrill, feminine voice all the way down the hall, with Pansy giggling all the way.

hr

"It's an absolutely beautiful ring, Aurelia! You must be so excited," Zara gushed as she ogled the three stone, emerald and diamond ring on her friend's left hand.

Aurelia nodded, a placid smile on her face. Zara appeared oblivious to the blonde's forced expression, but Lucretia noticed and wondered what was wrong. "How did he do it?" Zara asked.

"It was really very sweet."

_FLASHBACK—Earlier that day_

_Aurelia was wandering among the greenhouses. Longfield Park had a number of them, and here she truly felt at peace. Her conversation with her brother Elias the other day had severely unnerved her. She had of course known Cassius was a Death Eater. The fact had never bothered her before. Somehow now, it felt that loving him was a betrayal to Ephraim. Could she marry a man that may have been party to her own flesh and blood's death? She didn't know._

"_There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."_

_Aurelia looked up from the lily she had been fingering and saw a smiling Cassius striding towards her. His eyes were shining and there was a light dusting of snow on his black cloak. Taking her hands in his own, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. His lips were cold from the winter air, and his mouth tasted like chocolate and peppermint. His tongue probed her mouth expertly and she gave a soft sigh. Breaking contact, Cassius leaned his head against hers, so she could feel his warm breath on her skin. _

"_Are you happy here, Aurelia?" Cassius whispered._

_Aurelia moved her head, so she could see his eyes. "Of course. Why do you ask?" _

"_Ever since I returned from Scotland, you've seemed distant. At first I was worried you didn't like your Christmas present. Then I thought, maybe you just didn't like it here."_

_Aurelia's hand automatically went to the delicate silver bracelet Cassius had given her for Yule. "I love the bracelet…and I truly love it here at Longfield Park. Your parents have made me feel so welcome, especially your mother."_

"_Is it me then? I know something has been bothering you."_

_Aurelia looked into those deep, sea-colored orbs and felt her heart melt. "It's not you. I've just been upset over Ephraim's death. I know I need to move on." She gave him a weak smile. "I'll try my best to put a better face forward from now on. As my Father always says, 'You can't live in the past'."_

"_That's my girl. Listen, I have a present that might cheer you up."_

"_Really? What is it?"_

"_This," Cassius answered quietly, as he slowly removed a small, black box from his pocket and held it in his palm._

_Aurelia gasped. Could it be what she thought it was? What to do? What to do? Did she take the box? Did she wait for him to open it? She needn't have worried so much, as Cassius slowly dropped to one knee and opened the box. Taking the ring out, he clasped one of her hands and gazing up at her with the sincerest of expressions, he asked, "Aurelia Rosier, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Promise me you had nothing to do with Ephraim's death!" The declaration hung in the air like a putrid smell and Aurelia couldn't even believe she had blurted it out. Cassius' brow wrinkled and he looked extremely surprised by her outburst._

_Clearing his throat, he replied stoically, "I promise I had nothing to do with your brother's death." Please let her believe me, Cassius chanted inwardly over and over again. Technically I'm not lying, he thought, as I didn't say which brother._

"_Then yes. Yes, I will marry you!"_

_Cassius grinned and slipped the ring on Aurelia's finger. Rising, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her passionately._

_End Flashback_

"How romantic," Zara cooed. "It must have beautiful amongst all the flowers."

"Yes, it was." Aurelia smiled, it really had been quite lovely. Of course, she hadn't told her friends of the promise. That was personal. "So, I guess you two will need to get hopping on what color you want to wear as my bridesmaids!"

Zara squealed and Lucretia hugged her best friend and whispered, "As long as it's not Gryffindor colors, I'm game!" The two females laughed as they straightened back up.

"Good evening ladies," drawled a deep voice.

"Uncle Tristan, it's so good to see you," Aurelia answered, as she warmly embraced the distinguished looking male.

"Look at you…all grown up and the belle of the ball!"

"Stop it, Uncle. Your making me blush! You remember Zara, don't you? And this is Lucretia Davenport."

Tristan Rosier took a giggling Zara's hand and laid a chaste kiss on it and then turned to Lucretia. He was fairly tall with rich brown hair and a matching goatee. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and Lucretia figured him to be in his early thirties. "Ms. Davenport, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My niece has told me wonderful things about you in her letters. You must do me the honor of a dance."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Lucretia stuttered, looking over her shoulder for any sign of Alexander. He had specifically told her not to wander off before they arrived at the ball.

"I insist." With those words, Tristan clasped her hand and started towards the dance floor. Joining the other couples, he pulled her securely into his arms and began to waltz. Lucretia followed his lead and tried not to trip over her feet. However, Aurelia's Uncle was a superb dancer, and they seemed to float effortlessly along.

"You look quite lovely tonight, my dear," Tristan remarked.

Lucretia felt herself blush. She did look rather well, she thought. Her dress was simple but elegant, strapless and cream-colored. It hugged her curves and fell to just above her feet. Her dark hair was piled on her head, with a few stray curls falling down. White silk gloves adorned her arms, and she wore a beautiful sapphire pendant on a silver choker around her neck. Alexander had given her that as well as the tear drop shaped sapphire earrings that hung from her lobes.

"Your oldest brother is Adolphus, correct?"

"Yes."

"He was a few years behind me at Durmstrang. I remember him well. Excellent Quidditch player. I heard he was married."

"Yes, he married Camille Rookwood. They recently welcomed a set of twins."

"You must give him my congratulations when you see him next." Tristan smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Of course." Lucretia tried to keep her mind on the music, but the manner in which Tristan was gazing at her was quite distracting. He really was very handsome and the way he was holding her was so soft and delicate, nothing like Alexander. When he held her it was completely possessive in nature.

"I'm very satisfied to see my niece making a good match for herself. The Warringtons are an excellent, pureblood family. She will do well with him." Lucretia nodded in agreement caught in the melodic sound of Tristan's voice. "And what about you Ms. Davenport, or may I call you Lucretia? You must have a few fellows chasing you to the altar."

"Oh, um, well…I am only fourteen." _What a stupid thing to say! Now, he'll probably treat you like a child, as well as he should, since I seem to have verbal diarrhea this evening._

"Aurelia is the same age." Tristan commented. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "Besides, I know a woman when I see one, and you my dear, are the most beautiful one in the room."

Tristan's warm breath sent shivers down Lucretia's spine. She licked her lips and gazed into his eyes, which seemed to swim with desire. All manner of rational thinking seemed to have abandoned her, and she didn't even notice that they had left the main ballroom until Tristan released her from his arms. They were in a small music room, complete with a Grand Piano. "Do you play Lucretia?"

"Yes. My Father loves the piano. He insisted I learn."

"I bet you play beautifully? Would you play me a little something?"

Lucretia nodded, as if in a trance, and headed for the piano. Sitting on the bench she raised her hands above the keys and began to play her favorite, Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor. Her fingers moved effortlessly across the ivory and she closed her eyes, feeling the music within her. Lucretia didn't even flinch, as she felt Tristan slide his hands down the smooth skin of her shoulders. She leaned back slightly, feeling him behind her, his fingers brushing lightly against her skin. His touch was maddening, soft and feathery. Lucretia could feel desire pooling in the pit of her stomach and she tried to will herself to stay calm and concentrate on the song.

_Well, isn't this a lovely, little scene. I was wondering where you had run off to, Lucretia dear._

Lucretia's hands paused over the piano keys and she whipped her head around fast, catching Tristan off guard. "Alexander," she breathed. He stood in the doorway, a blank expression on his face. _Oh hell…_

Striding toward the couple at the piano, he greeted Tristan calmly. "Listening to some good music, Tristan?"

Tristan removed his hands from their perch on Lucretia's bare shoulders and took Alexander's proffered hand. "Yes, quite excellent. How are you Montague?"

"Very well. I see you've met my girlfriend, Lucretia." Alexander then offered his hand to Lucretia and she slowly rose from her seat on the bench and took her place at his side. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Tristan eyed the young couple. "You're a lucky man, Alexander. Quite a woman you have got yourself." He smiled and inclined his head towards Lucretia. "It was very lovely meeting you, Ms. Davenport. I hope to share our love of music again in the future." Turning his gaze back to Alexander, he nodded, "Montague." Tristan quitted the room, leaving Lucretia and Alexander alone.

Hearing the click of the door closing, Alexander's face darkened. "What do you think you are doing? I'm gone for two minutes and you start whoring yourself? Are you that desperate for attention?"

Alexander's insults struck Lucretia like a slap in the face. She stumbled backwards, trying to put space between them. "How dare you speak to me like that!" she spat.

"I will speak to you however I want to! What I want to know is what you were doing in here with Tristan Rosier?"

"We were dancing and then he asked if I played the piano." Noting the disapproving look on Alexander's face, Lucretia sneered, "I wasn't doing anything wrong." She turned away from the angry, young man and went to check her reflection in the gilded, gold mirror hanging on the wall.

Alexander watched as she seemed to casually brush him off and go preen in front of the mirror. Rage coursed through his veins, threatening to boil over. How dare she act like she was doing nothing? Just playing the piano, my arse! She probably would have shagged Tristan if he asked her to! He advanced on her and pushed her roughly against the wall, so her face was pressed into the glass. Alexander pulled her hands behind her and held them in a vice-like grip. Lucretia scrambled to get out of his grasp, so he increased the tenacity of his hold and watched her eyes tear up. "Why was he touching you then?" he growled into her ear. "It didn't look to me like you weren't doing anything. In fact, it looked to me like you were encouraging him."

"Are you bloody insane? Let go of me!" Lucretia tried to twist around but Alexander held her firmly in place.

"You are not to go near him again, Lucretia. Do you understand?"

"I'm not your bloody possession, Alexander! You don't own me, so stop acting like you do!" The edge of the mirror was cutting into her chest and her arms ached from the angle he was holding them.

Lucretia's words unleashed Alexander's boiling blood. He let go of her arms and whipped her around so she was facing him. He slammed her back against the mirror causing it to crack and stared at her with rage pulsating in his black eyes. "You are mine!" he hissed venomously. "You will always be mine, Lucretia, and nothing can ever change that! I will not share you! I will not tolerate another man touching you! So help me, if I ever, ever see another man lay his hands on you like tonight, I will not be responsible for my actions! Do you understand?"

Alexander shook her, his fingernails cutting into the skin of her arms. Lucretia had never seen him this enraged before. He was literally shaking, he was so angry. She stared at him, dumbfounded.

_Are you fucking deaf? _"I asked you a question," he roared. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lucretia whispered.

Alexander continued to stare daggers at her, but slowly released her. "Get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the foyer in two minutes."

"Where are you going?" Lucretia asked as rubbed her wrists delicately. She was sure she would find purple bruises on her pale skin when she peeled her gloves off later.

Pushing his dark hair out of his eyes, Alexander answered coldly, "To say goodnight to our hosts and tell Mother that you're not feeling very well."

"We're going home?"

"Yes, Lucretia, we're going home."


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Warning: Some smut ahead.

Chapter 19: Behavior Modification

_Dear Lucretia,_

_I hope you are feeling better. Caries and I were disappointed to learn of your sudden illness the night of the Malfoy's ball. Antares and Lavinia assured me it was nothing serious, and that Alexander was looking after your every need. It pleases me to hear that he is taking such an interest in your well-being. I'm sure you will remember his hospitality and treat him with the respect he is due._

_I understand that you saw Castor and Pollux over the Christmas break. They assured me you were performing to the standards associated with the Davenport name. I know you will continue to uphold the family's honor and loyalties._

_Study hard this term daughter,_

_Orion_

Lucretia re-read the short note again while she rubbed white tea lotion on her hands. She was deeply saddened at not having seen her father once during the holidays. After spending so many years with just him, his lack of presence in her life now was depressing. _Just goes to show you how much things can change…_

"Is Miss ready?" the houself squeaked as it appeared with a crack in her room. "The young master is wanting to leave for the station."

Lucretia sighed. Alexander hadn't spoken to her since the night of the ball. He had risen early for work every day and often came home after she was already in bed. His silent treatment was becoming extremely annoying and an obvious embarrassment to Lucretia. Lavinia had thankfully steered clear of the topic during the long hours they spent together.

"Yes Blossom, please tell Alexander I will be right down." Lucretia stood and brushed a few dark stands of hair out of her eyes. Picking up her school cloak, she gave one more cursory look around and prayed this would be the last time she came to Fortis House.

"There you are, my dear. I wanted to make sure and see you off," Lavinia gushed as Lucretia joined Alexander and her in the foyer. "It was so wonderful having you to stay."

"Thank you Mrs. Montague, but I assure you the pleasure was all mine." _Yeah, right._

"Such a sweet creature…yes, I know Alexander…you need to get going. No need to get huffy." Lavinia embraced Lucretia warmly and then kissed her on both cheeks. Turning to her son, she asked, "Now, you'll be back for Easter weekend, correct?"

Alexander dropped a chaste kiss on his mother's cheek. Straightening back up, he eyed Lucretia stoically. "Yes, we'll both be present, Mother."

_Damn it!_

hr

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked curtly as he casually brushed the snow out of his hair.

"What's this…your actually speaking to me again?" Lucretia feigned shock. The trip back to Hogwarts had been tacit and Lucretia couldn't wait to leave Alexander behind and find her friends.

"I asked you a question," he answered darkly.

"To Ravenclaw Tower. I wanted to settle in and see the girls."

"That sounds fine. I have some Head duties that need attending to. I'll meet you at dinner."

"Sure, dinner," Lucretia replied lamely. Merlin, she just wanted to get out of his sight. Turning, she headed towards the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh, Lucretia?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get too comfy settling in. I still expect you to stay with me most nights."

"Bloody hell," she murmured.

hr

"Oh gods, Gin, if you keep that up, we'll never make it to my room," Draco whispered huskily as he attempted to subdue the fiery female that currently was rubbing her hand across his already excited crotch area.

"Well, we better get moving because I don't know how much longer I can wait for you," she replied cheekily, as she ran her silky tongue across his Adam's apple.

"Red, you're going to be the death of me." Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pushed open the nearest doorway. It was a small, rarely used classroom, hidden deep in the bowels of the dungeons. This works, he thought to himself. As he shut the door, Draco could have sworn something brushed up against him, but one look at the lusty witch made his mind go blank. Casting a silencing spell, Draco appraised the red-headed vixen currently attached to his neck. He had been in the school for maybe fifteen minutes, when she happened upon him and proceeded to launch herself on him in a frenzied fervor. Not that he was complaining or anything. Ginevra looked more desirable than he remembered.

"Got to get these robes off," Ginny huffed, as she nimbly undid the buttons on Draco's cloak and then his crisp, white oxford. Draco ran his fingers through her long, glossy locks and kissed her deeply on the mouth. His tongue battled hers, each one fighting to taste the other. Draco detached himself from her swollen lips and began to work his way down her smooth, pale neck. He licked and gently bit his way to her collar bone and then released her from the confines of her shirt to gain better access to her creamy skin. With his left hand, he reached up and cupped her breast. He pinched her already taunt nipple and rolled it with his fingers, eliciting a throaty moan from Ginny.

"Yes, moan for me, luv. I want to hear your pleasure," he whispered in her ear. Ginny shivered up against him, as she hastily tried to unbuckle his belt and divested Draco of his trousers. Draco kicked his shoes and pants off and unbuttoned Ginny's skirt, which fell quickly to the floor. "Salazar! You look damn good in Syltherin green," Draco exclaimed as he gazed at Ginny, who was currently only clad in the emerald green, lace knicker set Draco had sent her for New Year's. Her long, red hair hung loose, falling in waves around her. He felt himself grow even harder and knew he couldn't wait much longer to have her.

"Do you like what you see?" she giggled as she slowly wiggled out of her undergarments.

Draco didn't answer, but peeled his boxers off and pulled Ginny closer to him. Gently, he laid her on the ground and then paused before he entered her. He stared down at the lovely goddess beneath him, his eyes slowly drinking in her beauty. With her he could be free, free from the rules and facades imposed on him by his family and loyalties.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, "what's wrong?" She put a hand up to his face and tenderly brushed his cheek. She had never seen him look this pensive before.

He took a deep breath. "I love you…you know that, right?" he confessed.

A lovely, small smile enveloped her simple features. "Now, I do." She paused, loosing herself in his silver orbs, "I love you too."

Draco's lips captured hers instantly as he thrust into her. He groaned, as he slowly pushed in and out of her tightness. "Gods, Gin, you feel so good." They moved together in the age old rhythm, casually gaining momentum, until they were slamming against one another frantically. Ginny's cries echoed off the walls as Draco plunged himself deeper inside, and soon they came in a flurry of sobs and sweat.

Draco pulled his cloak around their naked bodies, cradling Ginny against his chest. He smoothed back her hair and brushed his lips softly against her forehead. Already, her breath was slowing, indicated that she had fallen asleep. Draco closed his eyes, a silly grin still marring his perfectly chiseled features. As sleep overtook him, he failed to see the door silently open and close.

hr

Blaise and Pansy slipped quietly out of the classroom, still securely hidden under the invisibility cloak. "Bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Be quiet. We don't need them waking up," Pansy snapped. The pair hurried towards Blaise's room and only when they entered his quarters, did they speak. "Fuck!" Pansy shouted, as she slammed her fist against the smooth surface of Blaise's desk. "How can he be such a bloody imbecile? I told you something was up, Blaise!"

"I know, I know," he replied lamely. Blaise fell into the confines of the soft leather couch and rubbed his temples wearily. "Bugger it all!"

"What are we going to do?" Pansy asked, a note of hysteria seeping into her voice.

"Maybe we needn't worry. Maybe it was all just part of his act."

"Did you see his face? That was no evil grin he was wearing after the Weasel passed out. That was an I-love-you-till-the-day-I-fucking-die smile! Oh my god, I am going to murder Draco Malfoy!"

"I can't believe the cold bastard fell in love…and with a Weasley! I feel like the world is falling apart," Blaise countered.

Pansy eased herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck. "What do we do?"

Blaise sighed, "For now, nothing. As long as we keep a close eye on them, I think we can control the situation. Draco doesn't suspect anything yet, and we need to keep it that way."

Pansy let out a low groan. "I never thought things would get this muddled."

"Me neither, darling."

hr

"When will the wedding be?" Daphne Greengrass inquired, as she slowly cut into her steak and kidney pie.

Aurelia brushed her blonde hair back before answering, "The day after graduation. Originally, we had hoped to be married during the Easter holiday weekend, but Professor Umbridge said the Ministry wouldn't allow students to marry during the school year."

"Why? What does the Ministry care?"

"Oh, something about students sharing rooms and it would create a moral issue."

"Just a bunch of rubbish if you ask me," Cassius interjected, as he sat down on the bench next to his fiancée. Adrian Pucey and Montague joined the table as well, the latter settling next to Lucretia. "If they think the students of Hogwarts are all celibate, they have a big surprise coming." Cassius' comment caused a great amount of laughter among the older Syltherins.

"_Celibacy…now that's a brilliant idea."_

"_I think not, Lucretia. I have needs that require taking care of."_

"_You have two hands."_

"_Very amusing, luv."_

"_I wasn't trying to be humorous."_

"_Meow. Your claws seem awfully sharp tonight, kitten. I think we can find good use for them later."_

"_I'm not in the mood, Alexander."_

"_Well, I suggest you get 'in the mood' Lucretia because I am, and after dinner I plan on shagging you till you can't stand up."_

Lucretia's fork hit the ground with a loud clatter, as she jerked her head up in surprise. Alexander paused mid-chew and smiled wickedly at her. Abruptly, Lucretia rose, intending to leave the table and seek sanctuary elsewhere, but Alexander's hand pressed hard against her thigh, forcing her back down.

"_Better eat up darling, your going to need your strength tonight."_

"_Do you mind? I have to use the ladies room."_

"_What's wrong…your knickers already sopping wet?"_

As much as Alexander was annoying her, he was also turning her on. Lucretia had to admit her silk knickers were slightly damp, and she could feel desire pooling in the pit of her stomach. Why did he have such a hold over her?

_No Alexander, I happen to have to use the loo. Now, if you'll excuse me?_

Pushing her plate back, Lucretia stood. Alexander placed his hand on her hip, seemingly giving her an affectionate squeeze to those around them. His palm however, rested right on top of her concealed tattoo.

_Don't be too long luv. Remember, I'll know where you are._

Lucretia tried to keep from rolling her eyes, as she turned and left the Great Hall. She quickly used the toilet and then proceeded to wander around the castle, as she had no intention of returning to dinner. As Lucretia walked aimlessly along the seventh floor corridor, she happened upon Professor Trelawney sneaking furtively out of a door she had never noticed. Lucretia stayed hidden around the corner and watched the bat-eyed Divination teacher amble off in the other direction. Rounding the corner, she couldn't help but gasp, as the door had disappeared. What in Hade's was that, she thought to herself.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?"

Turning away from the blank span of wall she had been gazing at, Lucretia noticed she had been joined by two thirds of the Golden Trio, including the great Harry Potter himself. "I'm not doing anything," she snapped angrily at Ron Weasley. "And if I was, what business would it be of yours, weasel king?" Lucretia added, her hands now on her hips.

"I happen to be a prefect."

"Funny, I thought you actually had to be smart to be a prefect. Maybe Professor Dumbledore just felt bad for you. It must be really difficult playing third wheel to Potter and the Mudblood all the time."

Ron reddened significantly as Potter whipped his wand out and thrust it in Lucretia's face. "Don't you dare call Hermione that! She's worth more than all your little pureblood friends."

"Really, Potter?" Lucretia asked, her eyes shining with sinister amusement. "You know what I think? I think she's trash. And to think, your parents died for you, so you could sully yourself with the likes of her. Of course, your mother was a mudblood, wasn't she?"

Hearing Lucretia's words, Potter looked like he was about to explode. His face was turning an alarming shade of puce and his wand shook violently in his hand. Behind him, Ron gaped at Lucretia.

"Potter, sheath that wand!" Alexander roared as he hurried down the hallway.

For a moment, it almost looked like he wouldn't listen to the Head Boy, but at last he slowly dropped his arm to his side. Giving Lucretia one last loathing glance, he stalked off with Weasley in his wake. "What did you do that for? It was just getting interesting," Lucretia sneered at Alexander.

"Dammit Lucretia! What has gotten into you?" Alexander asked, his eyes blazing furiously.

"Tut, tut, language, Alexander," she teased.

Alexander's eyes widened significantly and suddenly he moved past her. She watched in bewildered silence as he paced back and forth three times in front of the blank wall, seemingly deep in thought. Without warning, a plain wooden door appeared and Lucretia yelped as Alexander tugged her inside.

She found herself inside a dimly lit room, virtually bare of furniture except for a large wooden desk. Opening her mouth, she was about to inquire what exactly this room was, but Alexander grabbed her roughly by the hair and marched her over to the desk. Thrusting her body down, he slammed her torso against the desk and held her firmly in place by the back of her neck. Using his knee he nudged her legs apart till they were slightly more than shoulder-width apart and than pulled her skirt over her hips. Lucretia began to flail, but that caused Alexander only to increase his grip. Her breath caught in her windpipe and stars danced before her eyes.

"Stay still," he commanded. His tone was like liquid ice, freezing the air in her lungs. She instantly stilled and was somewhat rewarded, when he eased off a bit. Alexander ran his fingers over the creamy expanse of skin on the back of her thighs. His nails drifted towards the inside, slowly making their way towards the apex between her legs. Lucretia's breath hitched as he brushed his hand lightly against her wet knickers. Unconsciously, Lucretia stretched her arms out and gripped the edge of the worn, wooden desk, as Alexander continued to torture her skin with his feathery touches.

Still holding her down with one hand, Alexander used his wand to _Evanesco_ Lucretia's blue silk knickers. Sheathing his wand, he raised his hand and brought it down with a loud smack against her alabaster bottom, eliciting a shrill cry from Lucretia. _That should teach you to behave! _The combination of the stinging pleasure and cool air against her bare buttocks was causing a multitude of sensations. Her emotions raged within her, a strange mix of humiliation and erotic yearning. She bit through her lower lip as Alexander continued to spank her. Angry tears poured down her cheeks, as he drew out another moan from her. His slaps were getting harder, leaving scorching red marks across her backside. Lucretia could feel her legs shaking with anticipation beneath her, as thin beads of salty sweat trickled down the insides of her knees.

Alexander paused, his hand raised in the air. "Had enough, my dear?" he whispered seductively. "Think you can behave like a good, little girl?"

Shivers ran down her spine as she tried to keep from begging Alexander for the release she so badly craved. _Damn you Alexander! Damn you to Tartarus!_

_I may be damned my dear, but your fucked. Look at you, bent over, dripping wet, just aching for the release that only I can provide. _Alexander chuckled aloud. "Why is it that only I can give you what you need, Lucretia? Tell me, why is that?" He lazily ground his hips into her buttocks, the rough wool of his designer trousers causing just the right amount of friction to make her gasp.

Lucretia's knuckles were white as she held onto the desk's edge with an iron grip. Every nerve ending in her body was ignited, poised to explode. She openly sobbed as Alexander pushed her harder into the desk as he rubbed up against her.

He tugged on a stand of her long dark hair. "Lucretia, I asked you a question. Why is it that I can only provide the release you so desperately desire?"

_You fucking bastard! _Grinding her teeth, she murmured something incoherently.

"Speak up, luv. I couldn't hear you," he ordered, pinching her ass hard.

"Because I'm yours!"

Alexander stopped all activities and flipped Lucretia over so she was staring up into his blazing onyx eyes. "Yes, you are," he spat, tiny drops of saliva reigning down on her face. "I suggest you best not forget that in the future, or I won't be so forgiving, Lucretia. You will respect me! Understand?"

"Yes!"

Alexander released her. "Good," he sneered. "Fix your skirt. I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes."

Lucretia lay panting as the door clicked behind her. Internally, she damned herself and the cold, young man that so obviously owned her, body and soul.


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Chapter 20: Disappearing Act_

Lucretia watched the pale snowflakes drift past the window of the Head Boy's common room. Alexander and she had retired earlier to the bedroom, but Lucretia found she was unable to sleep do to his incessant tossing and turning. Leaving the bed, she found a comfortable position on the sofa and proceeded to gaze into the dying embers of the fire. Fatigue overtook her and slowly her eyelids drifted to a close.

_The room was dim and the large windows reflected the last pink rays of the fading sun. Lucretia sat before a beautiful, antique vanity having her hair brushed by a tall, dark-haired stranger. The woman's appearance was regal, with a slightly upturned nose, large almond-shaped eyes, and high cheekbones. She looked exceedingly confident, as if she knew all the secrets life had to offer._

"_You must draw him to you. Make him crave your presence," the woman said authoritatively as she drew the brush through Lucretia's long silky locks._

"_You don't understand! I don't want to be around him. He drives me crazy!" Lucretia interrupted._

_The woman sneered and smacked Lucretia hard upside the face with the hairbrush. Lucretia cried out and clutched her hands to the area around her right eye. "Don't be stupid girl! From what I understand you don't have any other choice. Besides, he's rich, pureblooded, handsome, and powerful to boot! He is an excellent partner for you."_

"_He treats me like a child!"_

"_And he will as long as you continue to act like a selfish, spoiled little brat," the older brunette seethed. "If you do as I say, you will hold him and any other man in the palm of your hand." She gazed into Lucretia's eyes via the mirror's reflection and whispered lovingly, "It is all here, hidden inside you. You hold a deep power within you my little one. It is time to cast off your childhood and become the woman you are meant to be."_

_The scene dimmed and the room changed to reflect that of the main receiving hall of Lord Voldemort's castle. Several Death Eaters and Alexander stood to one side as Lucretia bowed low before the Dark Lord. His scarlet eyes gleamed with sinister pleasure and he hissed, "Ah, my little dark child, but you are not so young anymore. How much you have changed in your time here. Bella tells me great things of your progress. You will continue your lessons this summer, but for now you must return to Hogwarts."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_You are dismissed then."_

_Lucretia bowed again and hurried from the room. She listened closely, knowing that he would follow her. As she passed through the first floor, she could hear the distinct clatter of his Italian shoes against the marble floors. Smirking, Lucretia made her way to her second floor bedroom. She wanted to make sure her things were prepared. No doubt, Alexander would want to leave right away._

_It was only a few minutes until he let himself into her room without even a knock. "Why didn't you wait for me downstairs?" he asked darkly. Alexander painted a sinister picture against the backdrop of the torch lit hallway. His time in St. Mungo's had made him thinner and paler. It was his eyes though that took her breathe away. They were darker, glowing as if they were made of volcanic rock._

_Smiling, she crossed the room and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "So good to see you up and about, darling," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Alexander gazed down at her curiously. Her curves were more pronounced and quickly awakened the desire within him. Lucretia's eyes danced with mischief and she seemed to radiate raw sexuality. Alexander found her positively entrancing. Without further words, he kissed her savagely, claiming her as his own._

hr

"Are you almost ready? I need to discuss the Quidditch training schedule with the team during breakfast," Alexander called out, as he straightened his tie and slung his leather bag over his shoulder. "What's taking you so long anyway?"

"Sorry, I couldn't seem to find my jumper as someone tossed it carelessly around in their haste to remove it last night," Lucretia answered pointedly, stalking into the room and checking her reflection in the mirror over the fireplace.

Alexander smirked smugly at Lucretia as he handed over her bag. The two headed down to breakfast and met up with Cassius and Aurelia outside the Great Hall. "Why don't you two head in, I want Cassius to look over the training schedule before I present it to the team," Alexander ordered. The girls shrugged and made their way towards the Slytherin table. Noticing the louder than normal buzz in the Great Hall, the girls asked Draco what all the ruckus was as they joined him for breakfast.

"See for yourselves," he answered as he thrust a copy of the morning Daily Prophet at them. The bold faced headline announced the escape of ten high-security prisoners from Azkaban.

"So Aunty Bella is on the loose again, Drake?" Blaise inquired with raised eyebrows, as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Aunty Bella?" Zara piped up. Theodore and she tucked in next to Blaise and Pansy and immediately began piling their plates.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Mother's dear sister," he answered casually, pointing towards the middle picture of a sneering female.

Lucretia read the blurb underneath and studied Bella's picture. She had high cheek bones and long, dark hair. It was obvious she had been a beauty during her youth, but Azkaban seemed to have taken a heavy toll on her. However, Lucretia was more struck by the similarity between Draco's Aunt Bellatrix and the woman from her dream last night. Even the name Bella sounded vaguely familiar. How could that be though, she thought to herself. It's not like they had ever met.

"How did ten Death Eaters escape?" The question hung in the air as the other Slytherins, Aurelia, and Lucretia turned to look at Zara with expressions of disbelief. "Oh," she said softly. "Right, I get it." Theo patted her hand reassuringly and she smiled at him timidly.

"At least now we know why Jeran and Lucius were so tightly wound over the holidays," Blaise added. The others nodded their heads and continued with their breakfasts.

hr

Lucretia settled back into school easily and the weeks seemed to pass quickly. She spent most of her time with Aurelia and Zara, as Alexander had implemented a grueling training schedule for the Slytherin Quidditch team and spent the rest of his free hours studying for NEWTS. The time apart agreed with Lucretia and was noticeable in her behavior.

As January and February blended together, the girls spent a fair amount of time planning Cassius and Aurelia's upcoming wedding. They had decided on lavender for the bridesmaids' dresses and a combination of Lilies and White Roses for the flowers. Wrapped up in the planning, Lucretia sometimes even found herself daydreaming about her nuptials. After she would shake her head and internally berate herself. Alexander may be handsome and rich, but for the most part he was still a brute. She refused to be anyone's possession.

Valentine's Day came and passed without much celebration. Much to the chagrin of the Slytherin females (and a few other outsiders), Alexander had booked the pitch for a double session of practice. Lucretia had tried hard not to laugh as Aurelia described her romantic evening of rubbing bruise healing paste and Mrs. Mactavit's Ache Remover on Cassius' arms and back. For his part, Alexander had simply arrived exhausted from practice, handed Lucretia a large wrapped parcel, and passed out in bed. The package had contained a beautiful royal blue and silver spring cloak. It looked positively wonderful on her and brought out the color of her eyes.

Cold spring rains ushered in March and April. The ice melted over the lake and many a day the giant squid could be seen propelling itself across the smooth waters. Potter had given an interview to some strange village paper and the students of Hogwarts talked in hushed tones about his tale of the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. Students from other houses glanced wearily now at the Slytherins and Lucretia found herself the subject of some snide remarks by her fellow Ravenclaws. On the few occasions she whined about it to Alexander, it only goaded him into yelling at her for sniveling.

"So notice anything different?"

Aurelia glanced up angrily at Blaise, clearly unhappy at the interruption. She had been in the middle of discussing Dumbledore's sacking with Pansy and Lucretia. Aurelia had heard that Dumbledore had successfully taken down three Aurors and Umbridge all by himself and that somehow Potter was involved. "What? Your head grew another size?"

"Tut, tut." Blaise chided as he plopped down next to Pansy. The small group sat under the Beech tree by the shores of the lake. They had been relaxing in the sunshine, talking about everything from Dumbledore's escape to the wedding. With Easter holidays approaching this weekend, the girls had to make arrangements for dress fittings and alterations. "I've just been made a member of the Inquisitorial Squad," Blaise said proudly, pointing to small, silver I pin on his lapel.

"And what exactly is the Inquisitorial Squad?" Pansy asked, touching the new badge on Blaise's cloak lovingly.

"I bet it's a group for big dunderheads," Aurelia giggled.

"Ha, ha. I'll have you know it is a select group of students with Professor Umbridge's authority to punish rule breakers. We can even take House Points," Blaise answered proudly, puffing his chest out like a peacock.

The girls looked slightly interested. "Who else is a member?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Montague, Warrington, Higgs, Vaisey, Pucey, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, and Draco."

"Why is Millicent the only female?"

"I think Umbridge thought she was a bloke," Blaise laughed.

"Alexander has even more authority! You better watch out Lucretia! He'll be taking House Points from you when you sass him," Aurelia giggled.

"Oh gods, there will be no living with him now!" Blaise and the girls roared with laughter at Lucretia's exaggerated tone.

The afternoon sunshine gleamed off the waters as the group sat around gossiping. Draco joined them a bit later, exceedingly proud of himself for already taking points from the Golden Trio. As the day faded away, the students headed towards dinner. Seating herself next to Aurelia, Lucretia immediately noticed Alexander's missing presence. The rest of the seventh year Slytherins were at dinner, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Cassius, have you seen Alex?" she inquired.

"Not since Umbridge's office this morning. He said he had a bit of studying to do, but I didn't see him in the library after lunch."

"That's strange. It's not like him to miss a meal."

"Maybe he fell asleep. He has been working himself quite hard," Aurelia commented.

"Hmm, you might be right. I'll check his rooms after dinner."

hr

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

The greasy-haired Professor looked down his hooked nose with distaste. He was in the middle of grading papers and was clearly peeved at the interruption. "Yes, Ms. Davenport, to what do I owe this unplanned visit?"

"Well, you see sir, I was wondering if you had seen Alexander?" Seeing his quizzical expression, she gushed, "It's just he didn't come to dinner, and he's not in his rooms or the library."

"Ms. Davenport if your boyfriend wishes to be void of your presence it is really not my problem. I don't presume to involve myself in petty lover's quarrels," he sneered.

"No sir, you misunderstand…"

Professor Snape slammed his fist down onto the table causing parchment and quills to fly through the air. It had been a trying week and he did not need some upstart female student interrupting his quiet time. "No Ms. Davenport, you misunderstand me! I do not have time to listen to the sniveling of children! If you have angered Mr. Montague that is your own problem and not mine! Now be gone from my sight before I give you a week's worth of detention!"

Bitter tears sprang to Lucretia's eyes as the Potions Professor berated her like an insolent child. She quickly turned and fled the room. Unsure of what to do, Lucretia returned to Alexander's rooms to see if he would show up. Several times during the night, she emptied her mind and tried to reach out to him with their connection. However, no matter how she concentrated, Lucretia was unable to feel his presence. Gradually, she slipped into a restless sleep.

With the first rays of sunshine, Lucretia eagerly rolled over, but found the spot next to her empty and cold. After checking his private common room, she determined that Alexander had not been back to his rooms at all during the evening. She quickly showered and dressed, anxious to see if he was in the Great Hall.

hr

By lunchtime, Professor Snape had to admit that Ms. Davenport may have been correct in assuming that Mr. Montague had disappeared. The Head Boy had failed to attend breakfast and all of his morning lessons. The ghosts were summoned and asked to check the castle, but they arrived with no idea of his whereabouts. The Potions Professor had the unfortunate chore of alerting the new Headmistress, who scolded him profusely for loosing one of his own students while she owled Antares and Lavinia Montague.

An agitated Antares arrived at Hogwarts shortly after the day's last classes let out, demanding to know everything about his heir's disappearance. In private, Professor Snape asked if it was possible that the young Mr. Montague had been called by a third party, to which Antares furiously replied that he had already checked and by no means had anyone summoned his son from school. He then barked at Snape to leave the room and insisted on speaking with Lucretia alone. Professor Snape skulked out of the room, in fear of being hexed if he didn't comply.

As soon as the Professor had exited the room, Antares cast a quick locking and silencing charm. Turning to his son's girlfriend, he eyed her sinisterly, "Well, where is he?"

Lucretia stared up at him openmouthed. "I don't know," she stuttered.

"Codswallop! Don't be daft. I know all about the binding, Ms. Davenport. Now tell me where my son is!"

Lucretia shivered seeing the malice in Mr. Montague's eyes. "I've already tried a dozen times. I can't feel him at all! That's why I went to Professor Snape in the first place," she cried.

Antares took a step back, pondering Lucretia's words. He couldn't be sure she was telling the truth, but her word was the only thing he had to go on. "Perhaps you didn't try hard enough," he hissed.

Tears poured down Lucretia's pale cheeks. "I swear I did! I really can't feel him," she hiccupped.

"Well, you best come home with me then."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're the only link to him! If he has been compromised then you are in danger as well. As long as Alexander is missing, you will not leave my sight!" Antares roared. Calming himself, he hissed, "Besides, I do believe someone else will want to question you…someone who can tell if you are speaking the truth with absolute certainty. Now go pack your things."

With that order, Lucretia jumped off the hard wooden chair and left the room. A curious Professor Umbridge and Snape watched her run past them, tears still falling from her blue eyes.

"Mr. Montague, let me assure you, we are doing everything in our power to locate your son," Professor Umbridge simpered.

"I will be informing the Ministry of Alexander's disappearance. Also, for her own safety, I will be taking Ms. Davenport home with me tonight."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that Mr. Montague, as you are not the girl's legal guardian."

Antares ripped a piece of parchment from his cloak pocket and tossed it at the Headmistress. "I owled Orion Davenport before I arrived at the school. You will see by his signature at the bottom he agrees that I should take Lucretia into my protection. If you have any other questions, present them to my solicitor. I do not wish to hear a word from you unless it is that you have found my son!"

hr

"You cannot sense him at all?" the Dark Lord hissed, his eyes blazing with anger.

Lucretia cowered in front of him. She had been trying to connect to Alexander for the better part of an hour, but couldn't seem to find his energy whatsoever. "No, my Lord, I do not feel his presence," she whispered. Her knees ached from kneeling on the hard marble floor of the receiving hall. Antares had brought her back to Fortis House from Hogwarts. After he put a hysterical Lavinia to bed, he had apparated Lucretia and himself to the Dark Lord's castle for questioning.

"Look at me, Ms. Davenport," Lord Voldemort ordered. She lifted her blue eyes to his gleaming scarlet ones and immediately felt his invasion. He sifted around her mind and pulled out a few minutes later. "She isn't lying, Antares."

"How could he just disappear?" asked a very anxious Antares.

The Dark Lord sat quietly thinking. "I am not sure. The binding he used is an ancient and powerful spell. Even a Fidelius charm cannot interrupt their connection." Pausing, he continued, "We will keep trying. Ms. Davenport, you will stay here until the young Mr. Montague is found."

Lucretia felt like collapsing. She didn't want to stay in this dreary and miserable place. _When I finally find you Alexander, I'm going to hex you to Hades!_

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucretia looked curiously at the tall, stately looking woman that joined her in front of the dais. Her long dark hair fell in shiny waves to the middle of her back. Bellatrix was a bit on the thin side, with pale skin and dark almond shaped eyes. Her cheeks had a slightly hollowed look, as if she hadn't had a good meal in sometime. Lucretia did notice though that Bellatrix seemed to exude supreme confidence and power.

"Ms. Davenport will be in your care while she is a guest here," Voldemort ordered. "I think perhaps, she may be able to learn a great deal from you," he chuckled softly.

"As you wish, my Lord," Bellatrix answered assertively. "Come along Lucretia, I will show you to your rooms."

Antares waited until the two women left the hall. Turning to Voldemort, he asked, "My Lord is there anything else we can possibly do?"

"Do not fret Antares. I will make inquiries amongst some of the other faithful students and see if we can determine what has happened to him." Recognizing the angst-ridden expression on the other gentleman's face, he hissed, "Do you think it possible he has abandoned our side?"

"No, my Lord, Alexander is a faithful servant! Besides, surely he would take the girl. He is very possessive of her."

"Hmm, I believe you are right." Voldemort sat in silence pondering the situation. It was quite out of the ordinary. Sighing, he dismissed Antares with a wave of his hand.

hr

"Where the fuck can he be?" Cassius groaned, as he buried his head in Aurelia's lap. They sat side by side on one of the many couches littering the Slytherin common room. Aurelia ran her hands through his short, dark hair as she stared into the flames. "It just doesn't make sense, Aurelia. How could he just disappear into thin air?"

"I don't know. It's all so strange," she uttered. "I can't believe Mr. Montague took Lucretia home with him. Do you really think someone would hurt her?"

Cassius groaned inwardly. He had a pretty good idea of why Antares Montague had removed Lucretia and an even better guess at her current location. He only hoped Lucretia would keep her temper, for her own sake.

"Cassius, you don't think…well, it's not possible that maybe Alexander changed sides?" Aurelia whispered.

"Damn it no! He's my best mate, Aurelia. I think I know him a little better than that," he answered fiercely. Pulling himself upright, he rose and started to pace in front of the fireplace. Cassius didn't want to admit it, but he had also been thinking of the possibility of Alexander switching to Dumbledore's side. It was a ludicrous thought. This was Alexander they were talking about for Salazar's sake; a bonafide Pureblooded Slytherin who was obsessed with the Dark Arts!

"Please don't row at me, Cassius. I know you were thinking it as well. Someone had to ask."

"I know," he grumbled.

"Have you spoken to Draco yet?"

"Why? He has nothing to do with this."

Aurelia flipped her hair back and looked at Cassius' quizzical expression. "I was thinking that a certain acquaintance of his may be able to find out if any of the Gryffs were involved."

hr

"Malfoy."

"Good evening, Warrington. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco looked up from his desk, and placed his quill down. He gestured for Cassius to take a chair.

"You've heard about Montague?"

"The whole school's abuzz with nothing else. It even seems to have topped Potter's little interview and Dumbledore's magnificent departure."

"Does Weasley know anything about it?"

Draco grimaced as he retorted, "Did a bludger get you in the head yesterday? Since when have I been on speaking terms with the Weasel King?"

"I was referring to the littlest one. What's the name Zabini calls her…the Weaselette?" Cassius drawled as he reclined back into the chair. If Malfoy wanted to be coy two could play at that game.

Draco's face flushed. "I'm insulted, Warrington. Really, you think I would sully myself with that blood traitor?"

"Everyone's seen you hanging out together. Bloody hell, she's been at our parties all year. Rumor has it you're shagging her. Don't blame you though, she looks like a hot piece of ass."

"I didn't think you were the type to listen to idle gossip, Warrington, or has your fiancée caused you to go soft?"

"Enough!" Cassius shouted as he slammed his fist down against Draco's desk. "You will leave Aurelia out of this if you know what's good for you!"

"I think you're forgetting who my father is…"

"I don't give a shite who your father is, Malfoy! Who do you think these questions are coming from? The top, that's where!" Cassius watched with satisfaction as Malfoy visibly blanched. "Listen, I know exactly what you've been up to and who you've been with. I also know that you're in over you head when it comes to that silly Gryffindor bint. If you want me to keep my mouth shut, you find out what she knows about Montague's current whereabouts and tell me!" Without another word, Cassius stood up. Sneering at the younger man, he turned and headed back to the common room.

With the click of the door closing behind Warrington, Draco groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck! He was screwed! This thing with Ginny had gotten way out of hand and Draco feared that others, besides Warrington, had begun to notice. June 1st was rapidly approaching and he was quickly running out of options. How was he going to be able to keep Ginny safe? He had to bring her to the Dark Lord. There was no question about that…Voldemort would surely kill his parents if he didn't succeed. But how to ensure that she wasn't auctioned off to the Inner Circle or worse taken by Voldemort himself. Draco had to find some way of guaranteeing that she was to be his.

"Hey mate, why the long face? Weasley holding out in the sack again?" Blaise asked as he entered their suite.

"Sod off, Zabini," Draco answered sullenly.

Blaise laughed. "Or maybe it's that she's too randy! Is that it? Your bits are all tired out and she's whining for more? I can see that. How else does that family breed so much? They're like bloody animals!"

Draco snapped his mouth shut. He had been about to tell Blaise where he could go stick his bits when an idea popped into his head. It was truly mad, but just might work. "Yes, that's right…it could work. Father would be mad not to agree," Draco chuckled to himself.

"What did you say, mate?"

"Nothing, Zabini. Listen, I've got rounds tonight. I'll be back later."

Blaise watched Draco as he continued to mutter to himself. Grabbing his cloak, Draco headed out towards the common room for patrol. Shaking his head, Blaise prayed that Draco was not about to do something stupid.

hr

"No that was horrible! Try it again," Bellatrix ordered, her disdain for Lucretia's feeble attempts very apparent.

Lucretia sneered at the older woman as she picked herself up from the cold, stone floor for the fifth time. Her knees were scraped and her elbow was bleeding through her shirt. Lucretia had been attempting to fire off spells with her wand while maintaining a shield using wandless magic. Wandless magic was a difficult gift to master, but using the two disciplines at the same time was impossible!

"You're not concentrating hard enough. You're letting your mind become distracted!"

"You would be distracted to if a maniacal bitch was hexing you to pieces," Lucretia grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Nothing."

Bellatrix frowned and flicked her wand at Lucretia. "_Crucio_."

Lucretia screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. What was only seconds felt like hours and she lay withering on the floor in residual pain when Bellatrix lifted the curse. Bella's angry face hovered about her. "You need to learn respect, my dear. Acting like a teenage brat isn't going to endear you to the Dark Lord or any of his followers. It would be best if you learned your place now. Now get up and try again."

"Yes, Bella," she whispered hoarsely. Lucretia had only been training with Bellatrix for one day and already the mad witch had placed the Cruciatus curse on her five times! She didn't try and intentionally provoke Bellatrix, but Merlin's beard, the woman seemed to expect her to be able to perform bloody miracles! Picking herself up yet again, Lucretia brushed the tears and snot off of her face.

"Well, if it isn't the Black Widow herself? Hello, Bellatrix," drawled a deep voice. Bella and Lucretia both looked over at the doorway of the training room to see the lithe figure of Tristan Rosier leaning against the frame. He looked gorgeous, Lucretia thought. His perfectly tailored robes showed off broad shoulders and a thin waist. His goatee and hair were trimmed perfectly and his green eyes sparkled with mischief. Unconsciously, Lucretia reached up to smooth her hair into place.

"Tristan, always a pleasure to see you," Bellatrix purred as she extended her hand to him. Striding into the room, he placed a delicate kiss onto her pearly white knuckles.

"I hear you have a new charge. Ms. Davenport, how nice it is to see you again," he commented as he dropped a chaste kiss onto Lucretia's hand.

"Yes, she is a pretty, little thing, isn't she? Quite young in the ways of world, but what can you expect…probably coddled from birth," Bella chuckled as she cupped Lucretia's face and studied it. "Nothing that a firm hand couldn't mold."

Tristan appeared amused at Bella's comments and inside Lucretia seethed. _Why of all times is she treating me like a baby now! I can't believe the way she is speaking about me to Tristan bloody Rosier! This has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life._

"Indeed," Tristan drawled, now looking down at Lucretia in a pointed way. "I'm sure the Dark Lord was correct in entrusting Ms. Davenport's, how should I put it, "education" to you, Bella dear. I've never met another dark and crafty beauty such as you."

_What the fuck! Stupid git! The last time we we're alone he was going on about how beautiful I was. I should have known better. All men are pricks!_

"I know you didn't just come for small talk about my ward. Is their something in particular you needed, Tristan?" the words dripped from Bellatrix' ruby red lips.

"Hmm, I was hoping to speak with you…in private, of course."

Bellatrix nodded carefully, but Lucretia saw the glimmer of desire in her mentor's dark eyes. "Go to your rooms and clean up Lucretia. I will see at dinner," Bella ordered.

Lucretia scowled as left the room. Pausing outside the now closed door to the training room, she distinctly heard Tristan cast a locking and silencing charm. _Bitch! Arrgh, she makes me so angry…always acting so high and mighty. Someday, I swear…_

_Someone should scourgify that filthy mouth! If I ever get out of here…_

Lucretia came to a dead stop in the hallway. A wave of dizziness crashed over her and she struggled to stay upright. _Alex?_

_Lucretia, you can hear me? _

His deep voice seemed to echo hazily in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to gain a better hold over their connection. It was so different…fuzzy and his words ghosted through her head like thin wispy clouds. _Alexander, where are you?_

_Not sure…everything black…_

_Alex, wait I can't hear you. Alex!_ Lucretia strained trying to hold onto his presence, but he had already slipped away. Her head ached and her stomach rolled violently as another wave of dizziness washed over her. Lucretia tumbled to the ground still holding her throbbing head. Cold sweat dripped down her temples as she retched violently, emptying the contents of her stomach on the marble floor. Without warning, pain ripped through Lucretia's head as if it were being cleaved in half.

_Wet and cold, ugh, this is disgusting!_

_Alex, what happened, where are you? _Scrunching her eyes she could just make out a dim figure that seemed to be trapped head first inside a toilet. _What in Hades name?_ Around her she could hear other voices shouting. Suddenly an out of breath Professor Snape was standing before her, but he seemed to see right through her. He ordered Malfoy and Warrington to pull out Alexander and deliver him to the Hospital wing. Lucretia watched idly as Alexander's soaked and unconscious body was carried out of the room. Slowly, the vision began to dissipate.

"Lucretia, what are you doing?"

Bellatrix's shrill voice brought Lucretia back to reality. She coughed hard and looked up at the older woman through blood shot eyes. "They found him…Alexander, he's alive." Her eyes fought to stay focused, but the blackness seeped in and she fainted.

hr

"How is he?" Aurelia inquired as came up behind Cassius.

"Still out. Every now and then he mutters something, but its gibberish," he answered dryly.

"I'm sure he'll get better, Cassius." Aurelia slipped her arms around his waist and shifted her body against his broad back. "It's just going to take some time."

"The Weasel twins are going to pay for this," he spat, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Aurelia remained quiet, knowing that now was not the time to try and reason with Cassius. She looked down at Montague, his pale face seemed more luminescent and his breath came out in sharp wheezes. "Will they let Lucretia come back now?"

"I don't know. His parents were here earlier, but they didn't mention her at all. Knowing Antares, Lucretia won't be allowed to return to Hogwarts until Alexander is fully recovered."

"Well we'll still see her over the holidays, right? She is staying at Fortis House after all."

Cassius pulled Aurelia around to face him and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, luv. Antares isn't likely to let her go gallivanting around while his son lies in the hospital wing."

"It's not her fault though this happened," Aurelia hissed, gesturing at Montague's limp form.

"I know that, Aurelia, but Antares isn't the most logical individual."

"Why do you say that?"

Cassius sat down on the bed next to Montague's and pulled Aurelia into his lap. "See, Alex is actually Antares and Lavinia's second son. He had a brother, Aldebran, who was five years his senior."

"I didn't know Montague had a brother? What happened to him?"

Cassius raised his finger to Aurelia's lips. "Patience, luv. My mother told me that Aldebran was the light of the Montagues' life. Lavinia in particular, took him everywhere she went. Antares wasn't fond of this, but indulged her. When Aldebran was three or four years old, Lavinia took him with her on a shopping trip in muggle London. Apparently he was always a tad on the sickly side, but he caught some type of muggle illness…something like dragon pox, but much worse. The healers were baffled and couldn't figure out how to cure him. He ended up dying three days later."

"Oh my, that's horrid!"

"My mother said Antares has never been the same since. He blames Lavinia for taking the child near muggles, but most of all he blames himself for being too lenient. Rumor has it he locked her in the house for the next twelve years and would only allow her to leave when he escorted her out. Only when Alexander started attending Hogwarts, was she given some freedom back."

"And now, Mr. Montague's doing the same thing to Lucretia, even though she didn't have a thing to do with Alexander's injuries?"

"Yes."

"Poor Lucretia," Aurelia whispered.


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer:JKR owns everything, and I don't._

_Chapter 21: Love is a Weakness_

"Hush, my little angel, your father is not in the best of moods this evening."

"But, I want to show him my sword and tell him about the pirates," the little boy squealed, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

Lucretia looked curiously at the child as he continued to brandish the play sword and run circles around the older woman. He wore muggle clothing, but there was no mistaking his identity. The obsidian eyes and thick dark hair of Alexander Montague had changed little over the years.

"I know you do, my love, but it would be best if the pirates remain our special secret. You enjoy our special secrets, don't you? And you would never tell anyone about them, right? Would you do that for your mummy…your mummy that loves you so much?" Lavinia cooed.

The dark eyed child nodded solemnly at his mother, but slowly his face grew pale and his little cherub mouth opened in shock.

Lucretia watched as a younger Antares Montague strode angrily down the hallway towards his wife and son. His normally perfectly gelled hair appeared disheveled and his eyes gleamed with malice. Lavinia stepped in front of Alexander, shielding him from his father's gaze.

"Oh, my dear, what a surprise, I did not expect you till later," Lavinia gushed, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"What in Hades is wrong with you, witch? Do I have to lock you in one room for the rest of your life?" Antares bellowed, his wrathful tone making even Lucretia cringe. He grabbed Lavinia roughly and slammed her hard against the wall, the contact of her head against the wood making a loud cracking sound. "Are you daft, woman? Or perhaps you are truly trying to kill our only son?"

"No, I swear, Antares…please, my love," Lavinia pleaded.

"Enough! I've had it with you. You will not harm my son!"

"Antares, please, I would never," Lavinia shrieked, tears cascading down her pale cheeks. Alexander continued to watch the altercation with wide eyes.

"I am taking the boy, Lavinia. He is not to be left in your care any longer," Antares shouted, as he dropped his wife to the floor. Stepping over her sob-wracked body, he picked little Alexander up and headed down the hall, never looking back or acknowledging his wife's piercing screams.

The vision shifted and grew misty. Lucretia found herself standing in an overly warm parlor. Alexander remained the same age and she saw Antares kneeling in front of the shaking boy. "You must listen to me very carefully, Alexander."

"Why did you make mummy cry?" the child whispered, toying with his chubby fingers nervously.

"Because she was bad and everyone must be punished when they misbehave."

"Like when I said a bad word and you made my bottom sore?"

"Yes, just like that. I took my wand to your bottom to teach you that we do not use words like that. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes. I haven't said a bad word again Father, I promise." He paused and added, "What did mummy do bad?"

"She has done many things wrong, my son," Antares replied wearily. He looked deep into his son's eyes as he continued. "She broke a promise, she lied, and she killed someone."

Alexander's eyes widened at his father's proclamation. "Mummy couldn't have. She would never hurt anyone!"

"I know you think that to be true, but she did, Alexander. You must believe me…your life depends on it!"

Alexander appeared to weigh his father's words carefully. "Who did mummy hurt?"

"Your brother….she killed your brother."

"I don't have a brother, Father. I always wanted one though…do you think we could get one?"

Antares gazed at his son, a mix of emotions marring his chiseled features. "You did have a brother, Alexander, an older brother who would have watched out for you and taught you all kinds of things. Your mother stole that away from you though. Her lies killed your brother…your only brother." Antare's harsh words registered with the young boy and he appeared dumbfounded. Smoothing his hands over his son's little shoulders, Antares wrapped him up in a rare hug and then pulled back. "You must promise me something, Alexander."

"What?"

"You must promise me never to fall in love with a woman."

"Why?"

"Because love makes you weak. What did I tell you makes a man?"

Alexander smiled, cheered that he remembered his father's words. Puffing out his chest, he answered, "A man is truly a man when he understands the three concepts underlying his life; familial duty, loyalty to his leader, and gaining the respect of those his station."

"Very good, my son. Yes, those three principles are the most important pieces of a man's life. Now listen carefully, if you allow love into your life it will slowly take away all of those things from you…that which truly makes you a man. You will be less than the lowest of muggles. Love is a weakness and will chip away at who you are. Never allow yourself to be duped by emotional attachments. They will not make you strong…love will take away all your power. Do you understand? Well boy, do you?" Antares asked in a slightly hysterical tone.

"Yes, Father."

"You must promise me, Alexander. You must swear on your life as a Montague."

Lucretia watched as the small boy sucked in his breath and solemnly said, "I swear as an heir to the House of Montague never to fall in love."

Again the vision shifted and Lucretia found herself in new surroundings. The room was wide with rows of lockers and raised wooden benches. Charts and Quidditch posters covered the walls and everything was painted a shade of green. A shuffling behind her interrupted her exploration and Lucretia gazed appreciatively at Alexander. He was older now, possibly a 5th or 6th year and the chiseled lines of his chest glinted in the low lights of the room. A fluffy white towel hung low around his hips covering up his powerful thighs and masculinity. His dark hair was wet and already curling slightly in the back.

"Alex?" The husky feminine voice intruded Lucretia's reverie and she turned to the newcomer, seemingly annoyed. A tall black girl with long braided hair stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"What do you want, Johnson?" he asked gruffly.

"Um, well, I figured you might be down here and, well I knew you had practice… by the way, good run through. Although you may want to talk to Warrington about watching his left side…"

Alexander straightened up as he finished pulling on a fresh shirt. "Listen Johnson, as much as I would love to hear your best Oliver Wood impersonation, I am a bit strapped for time, so what do you want?" he sneered.

Angelina toyed with one of her braids. "It's just, well I was wondering if you thought about what we talked about the other night?"

"We talked?" Alexander asked incredulously. "As I recall, you snogged me, then I proceeded to give you the best shag of your life, redressed, and parted ways. Weasley must be a real disappointment in the sack seeing as your always hounding me."

"Funny, Alexander, very funny. Didn't you listen when I was talking to you after we…well, we made love?"

Alexander chuckled as he pulled on his black silk boxers, seemingly unaware of his nakedness. Angelina blushed and turned her face to the side. "Why the bashful virgin now, Johnson? You were quite the tomcat the other night. I'd offer to give you another go, but I already made plans for later."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked lazily, zipping his trousers and preparing to step into his Italian loafers.

"Stop acting like this…like you don't care!"

"See, that is where we differ. I don't care about you, Johnson. Never have, never will."

"You're despicable, Alexander Montague, you and the whole Slytherin lot," she cried, tears pouring down her ebony skin. "I can't believe I ever gave myself to you. I hate you."

Alexander checked his watch and then closed his locker door. Striding past Johnson, he hissed, "Although I thoroughly enjoyed the sex, the truth is your weak, Johnson, you and the rest of your precious Gryffs. That's why you'll never win. See, just like a candle, eventually the light will always be snuffed out, and then the darkness will reign supreme."

hr

"Bloody hell," Lucretia croaked as she gingerly sat up in bed. She shivered as the cool night air touched her exposed skin. Pulling the blankets up around her, she noticed that she was naked and wondered where her clothes were. The last thing she remembered was throwing up her lunch on the hallway floor as she tried to contact Alexander.

"How are you feeling?" drawled Bellatrix from her perch in the corner.

"Horrid."

Bella smirked as she rose and sauntered across the room. Seating herself on the side of the bed, she brushed back the sweat laden tresses that stuck to Lucretia's forehead. "Here, take this," she said holding out a small blue vial, "it will take the pain away."

Lucretia accepted the potion and swallowed it in one gulp. Cringing from the unpleasant aftertaste, she cleared her throat. "They found him?"

"Yes, Antares owled shortly after you fainted. It seems Alexander turned up jammed in one of the school toilets. No one is quite sure how he came to be there or his prior whereabouts."

"Is he all right?"

Bella shrugged. "Antares said the boy was still unconscious."

"Oh," she replied softly. Lucretia looked down at her slender hands as she tried to recall Alexander's words. His thoughts had seemed out of sorts with his normally composed self. It just didn't make sense. Something else was nagging at her as well, a swirling mist of memories that were not her own. She shook her head, hoping to clear the cobwebs.

"Why the bloody hell did it have to be me? Why did you do this to me, Alexander?" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't be so dramatic, Lucretia. You just need to learn how to manage him." Bella grasped her tear stained hand and pulled her out of the bed. Seating Lucretia at the antique vanity, Bellatrix began to brush out the snarls in Lucretia's dark hair.

"Manage him?"

"Manage, control…it's all the same really."

"I don't understand."

"You must draw him to you. Make him crave your presence," the woman said authoritatively as she drew the brush through Lucretia's long silky locks.

"You don't understand! I don't want to be around him. He drives me crazy!" Lucretia interrupted.

The woman sneered and smacked Lucretia hard upside the face with the hairbrush. Lucretia cried out and clutched her hands to the area around her right eye. "Don't be stupid girl! From what I understand you don't have any other choice. Besides, he's rich, pureblooded, handsome, and powerful to boot! He is an excellent partner for you."

"He treats me like a child!"

"And he will as long as you continue to act like a selfish, spoiled little brat," the older brunette seethed. "If you do as I say, you will hold him and any other man in the palm of your hand." She gazed into Lucretia's eyes via the mirror's reflection and whispered lovingly, "It is all here, hidden inside you. You hold a deep power within you my little one. It is time to cast off your childhood and become the woman you are meant to be."

hr

"Have you spoken with Dray at all?"

Blaise glanced up from his seat before the fireplace. The Slytherin common room was swathed in darkness except for the occasionally flickering of light from the dim flames. The clock had struck three not long ago, but sleep was once again avoiding Blaise. "What are you doing up at this time, luv? Don't all girls need their beauty rest, even one as pretty as you?" he chuckled wearily.

"Don't placate me, Zabini. We both know why we're awake at this ungodly hour," Pansy sneered as she settled down on the leather sofa next to him. Her golden hair hung loose in long waves down her back. She was clad in a thin, white gauze nightgown, her nipples pressing through from the chill of the dungeon air. If he didn't know her, he would have thought Pansy looked like an angel that you would see in storybooks. "So, have you spoken with him?"

"Two nights ago. He was distracted though." Blaise paused and added, "With this whole Montague debacle, I haven't had a chance to sit down with him."

"This needs to be your top priority, Blaise! I don't care if Montague's flown the coop to go aid Dumbledore…you need to concentrate on the task at hand!" Pansy screeched as she stood up abruptly and began to pace in front of the fire.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Blaise asked darkly, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"I just don't think you comprehend how precarious our position is! We need to find a solution to the problem. If Draco does not bring the Weaselette to the Dark Lord June 1st, you and I are dead."

"I'm well aware of our current situation, Parkinson. What I fail to understand is how your bitching is going to bring us any closer to our goal? You act as if I haven't even been attempting to work on this matter. Perhaps, you've had a change of heart?" Blaise hissed.

Pansy's eyes snapped to his and she saw his irritation and something more…distrust. Instantly her angry façade melted and she stepped forward and cupped his face in her hands. "Of course not, my love, it's just…well…I'm so worried."

Blaise relaxed and pulled her into his lap. Tucking her head under his chin, he ran his long fingers through her hair. "Pretty little Pansy, the sweetest flower of the bunch. Why do you worry so? You know I would never let anything happen to you." He brought her face up to his and kissed her softly on the lips. "If anything with Draco and the mission goes array, I alone will take responsibility, my love. I promise you this," he said soothingly.

"That is what I am most afraid of," Pansy cried. Great sobs shook her petite body and all Blaise could do was hold her tightly in his arms.

"Pansy, please, tell me what is the matter? I can't bear to see you like this!"

Pansy slowly calmed herself and sat staring blankly at the flames. Her voice barely a whisper, she answered, "I'm pregnant, Blaise."

hr

Lucretia sat gazing at the full moon holding court high in the dark night sky. Bella's words kept flitting through her head.

"_Manage, control…it's all the same really. You must draw him to you. Make him crave your presence._ _Don't be stupid girl! From what I understand you don't have any other choice. Besides, he's rich, pureblooded, handsome, and powerful to boot! He is an excellent partner for you."_

_An excellent partner?_ Lucretia felt as if every force in her life was trying to push her closer to Alexander. Bellatrix had told her it would be easy enough to learn how to gain some hold over Alexander and the decisions he made concerning their life. _Their life…that is what it truly is. I am bound to him and he is bound to me. There is no reason left to fight it._ A sudden sharp pain ripped through her head and she clutched it in agony. Somewhere, she knew Alexander was suffering. _If only I could see Alexander. I feel like I could work this out and everything would be clearer._

Lucretia closed her eyes and leaned her forehead up against the cool glass windowpane. Deep in her mind's eye, she pictured Alex, his dark curly hair, strong jaw, and knitted brow. Breathing deep she inhaled his scent, sandalwood mixed with spice, and inwardly sighed. She reached her hand out tentatively, hoping to stroke his face and feel the coarse stubble of his chin graze along her hand. _Stubble? Wait, Alex never has stubble. On several occasions I've remarked how sexy he would look with a five o'clock shadow, but he told me it was unbecoming of a man of his station. He's always clean shaven. _Lucretia opened her eyes curiously and looked down in shock at a groaning and withering Alexander. _What in Hades?_

Scanning her surroundings, Lucretia quickly deduced that she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, but how did she get here? Peering down at her shaking hands, she noticed they were translucent and her feet didn't seem to be touching the floor. Before she could digest these new observations, Lucretia felt a violent tugging somewhere around her midsection and her vision blurred taking away the sight of Alexander.

"What do you think you are doing?" Antares screamed as he shook Lucretia's body. Enraged, he watched as color slowly began returning to her graying form and her eyes opened wildly as she gasped for air. "I asked you a question, girl! What are you playing at?"

Lucretia worriedly gazed up into the malice-filled eyes of Antares Montague and fought off the urge to vomit. She seemed to have slipped off the window seat somehow. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to piece together what exactly had just happened.

"Cat got your tongue? Fine, we'll see what the Dark Lord makes of your treachery!" Antares hauled her up by the hair and dragged her out of her rooms and in the direction of the Dark Lord's receiving hallway. Lucretia attempted to keep up with his vicious pace but found herself frequently falling and bumping her knees. The pain in her head was excruciating and it felt as if Antares was literally pulling all her hair out. Bursting through the wooden doors, Antares strode toward Voldemort's dais and tossed her to the ground at the Dark Lord's feet.

Lord Voldemort, having been deep in conversation with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, looked up angrily at the intrusion. "What is the meaning of this, Antares?" he hissed menacingly.

Antares dropped to his knees, deeply aware of the breach in protocol he had committed. "My Lord, forgive me, but I found the girl transpirating."

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open as the Dark Lord gazed down with interest at Lucretia's huddled form. "Are you sure, Antares?"

"Transpirate, but how? There are ancient wards on this castle to prevent that," Rodolphus remarked with annoyance, as he gestured to the walls around them.

"I am well aware of the protections surrounding my home, Rodolphus." The Dark Lord paused and then told Lucretia to stand.

Shakily, Lucretia rose to her feet and looked fearfully into the red pulsing eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Would you care to enlighten us about your little trip, my dear?"

"I…it was the first time. I didn't even realize it was happening," she gushed.

"Do go on."

"I was just sitting in my room and I wished I could see Alexander. I closed my eyes and pictured him and then when I opened my eyes I was next to him. He was lying in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts."

"Yes, and?"

"And that was it. I looked down at my hands and I could see through them. I didn't know what was happening…I swear. Then I felt this tugging sensation and I woke up with Mr. Montague standing over me. I thought perhaps it was just a dream!"

The adults in the room peered at her with scrutiny. Swiftly the Dark Lord invaded her mind and prodded around. Pulling out, he chuckled to himself. "She is telling the truth. It appears Ms. Davenport was not aware of her ability to transpirate. It seems her powers are growing." Turning to Bellatrix, he inclined his head at her. "My Bella, I can only guess that this is a result of your fine tutelage. I am most exceedingly pleased with this development. Ms. Davenport's talent will be of great use to me."

Bellatrix's face resembled a Cheshire cat's at the sound of Lord Voldemort's praise. "I only wish to serve you, My Lord," she purred.

The Dark Lord turned his attention to Antares. "I had considered sending the girl back to Hogwarts now that young Alexander has been recovered, but now I think she will stay a bit longer. Once the boy is back on his feet, she will return. Until then, I will continue to leave her in Bella's care."

"Of course, My Lord," Antares replied. Inside he thanked the heavens that Lucretia was indeed not a traitor or worse, a member of Dumbledore's Order in disguise. It had been the only thought to cross his mind when he saw her out of her body. Rodolphus was right in the fact that transpiration was not possible due to the ancient spells and wards surrounding the castle. Lucretia was indeed a powerful witch. _Alexander had better recover sooner rather than later so he can claim his witch. We don't need other, higher ranking Death Eaters trying to lure her away. _

hr

He had followed her. His footsteps echoed loudly off the marble floor. The door opened and in the dim candle light Lucretia watched as Bellatrix considered her husband like a spider regarding its prey. Rodolphus approached her slowly, a predatory grin on his face. Bellatrix actually had the audacity to sneer at him as he tried to kiss her gently on the lips. Instead she turned and took up post in front of the windows. Pointing to a nearby chair, she indicated Rodolphus to sit. Eagerness replaced the scowl on his face and he took a seat, reclining back, letting his long legs drape in front of him. Hidden in a dark alcove, Lucretia watched with wonder as Bellatrix began to slowly undress in the moonlight, a coy smile playing on her lips. She took her time, casting the silk pieces on the floor one at a time. Her long dark hair hung down her back in deep contrast to her smooth fair skin and she ran her hands over the creamy flesh of her taunt breasts. Her hands roved all over her body and she leaned her head back and sighed deeply. While one hand continued to massage her breasts, its partner began to graze down her abdomen coming to rest at the apex of her thighs. Lucretia tore her eyes away from the glowing goddess and almost gasped when she caught sight of Rodolphus. The man that was always in perfect control, a member of the highest circle of Death Eaters, sat mesmerized, mouth hanging open like a fish as he drank in the perfection before him. His pants were undone and his hand was already fisting his hard cock. Each time his wife brought her hands in contact with her skin a low groan would issue from between his parted lips. Lucretia couldn't believe how Bella's tantalizing strip tease seemed to be pulling Rodolphus apart at the seams. _Salazar, the man looks like a dog in heat!_

The game progressed, and Bellatrix maintained the upper hand. Her hips swaying, she approached Rodolphus and pulled him to his feet. His hands instantly went to take her in his arms but she batted them away. Instead, she began to undo the buttons on his robes and carefully pulled them off. Next came his shirt, shoes, socks, trousers, and finally his black silk boxers. When she had undressed him, Bellatrix walked around him slowly, drinking in his nakedness. Lucretia could see how much Rodolphus longed to touch his wife, to take her and sheath himself in her, but he seemed content to follow along with whatever she was playing at. At long last, Bellatrix lay spread eagled on the silk covered bed and crooked her finger at Rodolphus. With a burst of unnatural speed, he ran to the bed and took her as his. Their coupling was hard and fast. Nails and teeth grazed each other as they left their marks upon each other's skin, and passionate moans filled the room. In no time, the noise reached a peak and Lucretia watched, her knickers sopping wet, as Bellatrix and Rodolphus came in a flurry of cries.

"That was bloody fantastic," Rodolphus murmured as he eased himself off of Bella. "Gods Bella, you can still make me feel like a school boy. I thought I was going to cum in my lap when you were standing there touching yourself," he chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "The way you make me feel," he snorted, "I would follow you through Tartarus."

"I know you would, darling," she purred, a coy smile playing on her lips, "And I intend to keep it that way."

hr

"Cheers, luv." The couple clinked the crystal wine glasses together and each took a long sip.

Pensive honey-colored eyes met swirling gray ones. "Are you sure you won't be missed tonight?"

"Of course not. Snape is too busy tending to Montague and everyone else is getting ready for the Easter hols." Draco took another long sip of the wine and relaxed against the silk pillows. "Aren't you worried the Golden Trio might launch a search party for you?"

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fat chance! The three off them have their heads so far up their arses they won't even notice I'm gone. My darling brother is probably listened to some horrid Houself Freedom lecture from Hermione all because he's too much of a wanker to tell her to shut up, and Harry is probably staring off into space dreaming about Cho Chang's tits."

"Hmm, and you wish he was dreaming about yours," Draco quipped sarcastically.

"Certainly not," Ginny sneered.

Draco loved when she did that. She looked so naughty. Gods, the girl should have been put in Slytherin. She was more devious and cunning than half the lot in his house. "Oh and why not? Saint Potter not good enough for you?"

Ginny drained her glass of wine and tossed the goblet over her shoulder. It shattered against the wooden floor into a thousand miniscule pieces.

"That happened to be made of the finest Irish crystal…"

"Oh, stop being so poncy," Ginny growled as she climbed up the bed on her hands in knees. "You can afford more." Her hair hung loose and showered around her like molten lava, as she moved slowly towards Draco's relaxed body. He could just see the tops of her milk-white breasts peaking out from the neck of her crisp Oxford. Her eyes dancing with mischief, she ran one hand up his thigh and gently caressed his already excited crotch area. "The problem with Potter is that he is too good. See I like my man a little on the naughty side," she whispered seductively.

Draco reached out and grabbed her hand and hauled her forward onto his lap. "Only a little naughty?" he asked, gently nipping at her lips. His hand slid under her shirt and pinched one nipple hard. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, as he began to roll and tweak the sensitive bud.

"Okay, a lot naughty," Ginny panted as she let loose another low moan.

Draco chuckled darkly and tugged on her hair with his free hand. "Then I will just have to show you how bad I can be." In one quick move, Draco flipped Ginny over so her stomach was pressed into the bed and he straddled her back. Flipping up her skirt he ripped her knickers off in one swipe and wrenched his trousers down. Urging her to her knees, he slid into her from behind and began to thrust in earnest. Ginny moaned at the invasion and bucked her hips backwards at Draco. She could hear his harsh breathing as he increased his tempo and dug his fingernails into the tender flesh of her hips. The frenzied pace of their lovemaking pushed Ginny over the edge quickly and she screamed as a torrent of spasms shook her body. Draco came soon after, calling out Ginny's name as he spurted inside her.

Carefully sliding himself out of her, Draco flopped on his back and pulled Ginny against his chest. She nestled against him and gently bit his nipple. Ginny giggled as Draco yelped. As grey eyes met amber, he sneered, "Wench."

"Wanker."

"Slag."

"Git."

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

Draco chuckled softly and captured her perfect pink lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

hr

The first golden rays of the rising sun creped up over the horizon and began to splash across the school grounds. From high atop the Astronomy Tower, Blaise watched with disinterest as the world around him glowed a brilliant mixture of pink and orange. The stone wall was cold under his hands and he shoved them into his pockets. _One night, he thought idly, one night was all it had taken to change his entire future._ Pansy's words still echoed in his mind; pregnant. Blaise Zabini, at just fifteen years of age, was going to be a father.

Hell, his mother wouldn't care. His father had put her up the pole when they were just sixteen. Pansy's parents wouldn't be much of an issue as long as Blaise and she were married, which of course they would be. Since the first time he had lain eyes on the petite blonde at Dray's fifth birthday, he knew one day he would make Pansy Elise Parkinson his. Not one of these things were of much consequence to Blaise, none except for Draco. The baby boxed Blaise into a tight corner. Draco and he were as close as brothers and before, Blaise would have willingly sacrificed himself to see Dray succeed. He knew Pansy was a survivor. As deeply as she cared for Blaise, he was confident that she would be able to pick up the pieces and move forward if anything ever happened to him. However, the thought of his child growing up fatherless cut through his heart like a thousand knives. He would not damn this child to the same life he had lived. Now as the sun ushered in a new day, Blaise was left with only one thought; what choice would he make if the day came that he had to forfeit his best mate and cousin's life in order to see the color of his firstborn's eyes?

A cloud of misery descended over Blaise as he made his way back to the bowels of the school. Wearily, he trudged into his room. Draco had yet to return and Blaise was guessing he was holed up in the Room of Requirement with the Weaselette. _Damn her for stealing his heart! Bloody siren!_ A soft mew interrupted his thought and he turned to see Pansy curled up in his bed. He watched her sleep, her golden hair cascading over his pillow, her expression perfectly serene. She was exceedingly strong and the best thing in his life. He could not let her down. He would not. Gathering his inner Slytherin, Blaise stalked over to his desk and took out a glass vial. Striding towards Dray's bed, his eyes scanned the green silk until they came to rest on a few stray hairs. Plucking them up, Blaise enclosed them in the cylinder. Raising his hand up to the light, he contemplated the vial's contents. "I pray it will not come to this Dray, but so help me if it does, I will do what I have to, in order to protect what is mine," Blaise whispered.

hr

The ache that had been building in Alexander's chest was rapidly becoming unbearable. He withered against the white cotton sheets, sweat dripping profusely down his brow. A giant knot was lodged in his throat and his temples were pounding like ancient drums. Voices drifted in and out at times, seemingly trying to speak to him, but the thumping was too loud and he remained shrouded in pain. It felt as if his entire being was being cleaved in half.

Antares watched his only son's body twist and contort in agony. Madame Pomfrey assured him that she had done everything she could, but perhaps it was time to transfer Alexander to St. Mungo's. The healers there were far more specialized and may be able to treat his condition. He nodded his head dumbly and the witch promised him she would contact St. Mungo's to move Alexander straight away. With one last dejected look, Antares gathered his wife and prepared to leave. Inwardly, he prayed that he would not have to mourn another son.


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay…I won't bore you with excuses. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Let me know if you still want this to keep going or if its crap! Thanks-C_

_Chapter 22: Awakenings_

The pain coursed through his body, like giant waves crashing thunderously down against a sandy shore. Pinpricks stabbed at his pale flesh as he twisted and withered, trying desperately to reach out of the white haze that engulfed him. Her voice drifted in and out, teasing him with that musical laughter that was hers alone. He struggled to concentrate, pushing himself to override the pain. Hazy figures moved in and out before his clenched eyes. Her standing before a window, her long dark hair cascading down her back, and her eyes alight with amusement. She was chuckling at something or someone, coy amusement evident in her expression. Lucretia turned, the silk of her dress swishing, as her hand came up to play with the diamond pendant around her neck. _Where in Hades did that come from…it certainly wasn't a present from me! _His eyes were drawn to her cleavage, which of course was her intent and she pursed her lips, seemingly shy. _Damn tease! _Nails dug into calloused palms, causing blood to drip down over the hospital sheets as he saw the older man come closer to Lucretia and whisper something seductive in her ear. Her only response was a giggle as she turned away with a thoughtful grin, still playing with her necklace. His blood boiled over as his mind finally focused in on her face and with a curse on his lips, Alexander Montague wrenched open his eyes.

hr

"Oy, Warrington, your boy's awake," Higgs shouted as he threw open the door to Cassius' room. Surprise bloomed in his eyes as he took in a very nude Aurelia perched on Cassius' lap. "It seems I've interrupted…please do continue," he leered.

Cassius scrambled to cover Aurelia as he yelled, "Sod off, Ter! Shut the goddamn door!"

"Fuck Cassius, have you ever heard of a locking spell?" Aurelia screamed as she jumped off of him and started to gather up her clothing.

Shooting a venomous glare at the now closed door, he cursed Terrence inwardly. "As I recall, you pounced on me…I didn't exactly have time to think," he drawled coldly.

"Git."

Still naked, Cassius strode over to Aurelia and grabbed her roughly by the forearm. "If your going to insult me, at least do it to my face darling," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"With pleasure," she sneered. "Well aren't you going to hurry along? Didn't you hear Ter, you favorite boy is awake again. Go run off to him, like you know you want to."

Cassius' nails dug into the tender flesh of Aurelia's skin as he glared at her. "Just what is that supposed to mean, Rosier?"

"Oh, back to surnames? Well, Warrington, you've made it pretty clear that Alexander Montague means more to you than anyone else, so run along…go be his lap dog."

"I am no one's lap dog, Aurelia," Cassius screamed. "Where the fuck is this coming from?"

"Ouch! Stop it, Cassius…your hurting me!"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Cassius eased his grip and let go of her. Aurelia wrapped her free hand around the bruised and bleeding area and stumbled backwards. Cassius felt the anger drain out of him. _Why did I hurt her? Fuck, I didn't mean too. _Running a hand through his short hair, he sighed wearily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I'm sorry Aurelia. I would never intentionally hurt you. I swear."

Aurelia nodded, trying to hold back the tears threatening to unleash. "I know," she whispered, still cradling her arm. _But you just did._

Cassius picked up one of his t-shirts from the ground and extended it towards her. "Here."

"It'll stain."

Cassius moved towards her. "I don't care." He laid the fabric over the wound and tenderly blotted it. "Luv, why did you say that stuff…about me being Alex's lapdog?" he asked quietly.

Aurelia sniffed, "It's just, well ever since he's been…well unwell, you haven't been the same. You barely speak to me or look at me, unless we're shagging, and then you didn't even help me with any of the wedding plans over the Easter holidays. I'm beginning to think you would rather be with him than me."

"He's my best mate, Aurelia. I'm sure you would be the same way if it was your best girlfriend lying in a magical coma."

"I wouldn't know, Cassius, because my best friend was taken away from me and placed under house arrest." Aurelia watched as understanding dawned in his eyes. "Listen, I love you and I know this has been hard on you, but you need to understand that things haven't been easy for me as well. I need your support too…not just me always giving and you always taking. We're supposed to be a team."

Cassius smiled grimly and brought his free hand up to brush away her tears. "I am a git. I didn't even think of how all of this was affecting you. I'm sorry, luv." Cassius sighed. _Gods, why does everything have to be so complicated_? "And I love you too. I want us to always be a team. Forgive me? Please?"

She petted his hand that was tending to her wound. "Of course," she said quietly.

The fireplace in Cassius' room flared to life and a scroll flew out from the green flames. Cassius snatched out of the air, his quidditch reflexes kicking in naturally. Unrolling the scroll, he held it out so Aurelia could read it as well.

_Cassius,_

_I'll be returning to school this evening. The healers are baffled over my rapid recovery, but have no cause to keep me any longer. My father and I have a quick stop to make, which I will relate to you later. I know Umbridge and Snape will want to meet with me regarding my current situation, but that should only take a few hours. I need to review a few things with you…courses, notes, etc. I'll meet you in your room at 11pm._

_Montague_

"Same old Alexander, all business as usual," Aurelia remarked dryly.

Cassius nodded idly, trying to read between the lines of Alex's hastily scrawled note. _I wonder if he is the same old Alexander…who knows what the coma has done to him._

"I notice he doesn't mention Lucretia," Aurelia added as an after thought.

"I'm sure she will be returning with him." Cassius was pretty sure the quick stop had something to do with Lucretia as well as the Dark Lord. "Come on, let's go get some lunch…I'm starved."

hr

She took her time dressing, the shock of it all still fresh in her mind. Brushing out her long, dark hair, Lucretia stared into the mirror. _Alexander is awake and on his way here. Would he be different…had this whole experience changed him? It has certainly changed me. I am no longer the little girl I was when I entered these ancient walls._ It had only been a few weeks, but it seemed a lifetime to Lucretia. Of course, being worked over every minute of the day by Bellatrix would make anyone feel that way. That woman was unstoppable when she put her mind to it, and she had obviously seen reason when it came to Lucretia's education.

Perusing her growing wardrobe, she selected a long, dark blue dress that dipped dramatically in the front and was sleeveless. The silk dress fit her like second skin, showing off her curves, and flaring slightly at her feet. She left her hair down, falling in thick dark waves down her back. Fastening the sapphire pendant Alexander had given her at Yule, she stepped back appraising her appearance. _Would he still desire her? Would he still be so intent on having and keeping her as his alone?_ It didn't really matter what he wanted. He had marked her as his and she would make sure that his desire for her was always fueled. You see, Lucretia had learned quite a few things during her stay. She was much more powerful and formidable than previously thought. The members of the Inner Circle that were aware of her talents were already crawling over themselves to woo her away, so they alone could possess her and use her to climb higher in the Dark Lord's favor. Bellatrix had indicated that if Lucretia was wise she would stay with Alexander, as she already seemed to hold some sway over him. This could be manipulated and expanded upon. Lucretia could dictate her life as she saw fit through Alexander. All she had to do was keep him utterly infatuated with her, and Lucretia planned on doing just that.

"You look lovely, my dear."

Lucretia turned and smiled warmly at Bellatrix. The older woman was most certainly a sociopath, but had shown Lucretia more tenderness than any mother she had ever known. "Blue is his favorite color," she remarked.

Bella smiled predatorily and beckoned her young charge. "Come, we must not keep them waiting."

The receiving hall was dim, the flames flickering eerily, creating a multitude of strange patterns on the marble walls. Lucretia held her head up proudly as she followed Bella towards the Dark Lord's throne. A few members of the Inner Circle stood to one side, watching her. Alexander and his father were also in their mix. She glanced at him only once, her eyes and expression shuttered. He had not opened their connection and she could read nothing in his stance. He looked like a ghost, so tall and pale, his eyes glowing darkly against his translucent skin. She bowed low to her lord, her attention rapt, but in her mind's eye she could feel Alexander staring at her.

Lord Voldemort's scarlet eyes gleamed with sinister pleasure and he hissed, "Ah, my little dark child, but you are not so young anymore. How much you have changed in your time here. Bella tells me great things of your progress. You will continue your lessons this summer, but for now you must return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed then."

Lucretia bowed again and hurried from the room. She listened closely, knowing that he would follow her. As she passed through the first floor, she could hear the distinct clatter of his Italian shoes against the marble floors. Smirking, Lucretia made her way to her second floor bedroom. She wanted to make sure her things were prepared. No doubt, Alexander would want to leave right away.

It was only a few minutes until he let himself into her room without even a knock. "Why didn't you wait for me downstairs?" he asked darkly, his gravely voice sending shivers down her spine. _My god, I forgot how fucking gorgeous she is. _

Alexander painted a sinister picture against the backdrop of the torch lit hallway. His time in St. Mungo's had made him thinner and paler. It was his eyes though that took her breathe away. They were darker, glowing as if they were made of volcanic rock.

Smiling, she crossed the room and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "So good to see you up and about, darling," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alexander gazed down at her curiously. Her curves were more pronounced and quickly awakened the desire within him. Lucretia's eyes danced with mischief and she seemed to radiate raw sexuality. Alexander found her positively entrancing. Without further words, he kissed her savagely, claiming her as his own.

Breaking the kiss, Lucretia gazed up at him. "Did you miss me?" she asked coyly.

Alexander growled and claimed her mouth again, his tongue slipping between her lips to taste her. He devoured her, his mouth feasting on hers, his hands roaming her body, igniting a thousand fires beneath her skin. He pulled away reluctantly, panting hard. She was so perfect, eyes heavy-lidded with lust, her swollen pink lips parted slightly. "How many have there been?" he growled.

Lucretia's eyes snapped open in shock. "What?"

Alexander's hand rose on its own accord. He reached out and cradled the sapphire of her necklace between his fingers, gazing at it, his face blank. Dropping the jewel back against her bare skin, his fingers dusted along her collar bone and then wrapped tenderly around her neck. "I don't think I should have to repeat myself, Lucretia darling," he warned, his voice deadly low. His eyes moved slowly back up to capture hers.

"No one."

"I saw you…talking, teasing, flirting…don't play me for a fool."

Lucretia shook her head back, practically leaning into his hand that would squeeze the life out of her. Her eyes bored into his, shining with intensity. "Yes," she said in whispered voice, "they all want me, but they can't have me. I am yours alone, Alexander. I am yours alone."

hr

"Is he fully recovered?"

"The healers assured me he was, my Lord," Antares answered, his heart pounding in his chest.

The Dark Lord leaned back in his seat, his long fingers moving gently back and worth across his shriveled lips. "I will ask Severus to test his abilities, just to make absolutely sure," he said quietly. "The effects of a magical coma are unknown. We must be sure young Alexander's magical abilities are of par." Antares felt himself quiver slightly. He knew exactly what would happen to his only son if the healers were incorrect.

"What of the girl?" Rabastan Lestrange inquired.

"She will be kept, that much is certain. Her powers are truly unique. She will be a great asset to our cause." A small smile played across the Dark Lord's reptilian features. "We cannot allow her to fall into Dumbledore's hands."

"My Lord, then why send her back to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked.

"For now she is safe, as she is bound to Montague. I am sure he will continue to exercise the proper control over her. If not, then we will act."

"My Lord, if I may be so bold as to put myself forward in case young Montague may not work out," Rabastan inquired quietly. Antares glanced at the younger man sharply. A few other murmurs of interest made his ears prickle.

_Fucking vultures…acting as if Alexander will fail in his duty!_ "I do not see why we should be speaking of this," Antares countered firmly.

The Dark Lord gazed at Antares and nodded his head slowly. "I agree. For now, we move forward with no changes. Antares, you will return Alexander and Lucretia to school. Please relay my request to Severus. We shall await his findings before taking any action."

Antares bobbed his head, glancing quickly at Rabastan and noting his grim expression. _What does he want with her? The Lestranges are never without a plan. Perhaps, it was not so good to leave Lucretia in Bella's care. I will have to be more careful with them in the future. For our family's sake, Alexander better be up to keeping hold of that witch. Damn that girl, I knew she was trouble from the start!_


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I so obviously don't.

**Please excuse any mistakes. I had to beta this chapter as Pink Lily just found out she's expecting and I didn't want to upset her…you'll understand….

Chapter 23: Darkness Rising

_Great Goddess! If it isn't Hades and his consort Persephone. _The thought sprang into Aurelia's head as she sat comfortably on one of the many leather sofas in the Slytherin common room. The portrait had opened only seconds earlier revealing Alexander and Lucretia. Montague looked taller, leaner, and definitely darker. His skin was pale and glowed translucent in the dim light of the dungeons, a deep contrast to the curly jet black locks that fell into his eyes. _Merlin, his eyes! _ They sparkled like two fathomless pools of swirling onyx. Lucretia's hair now fell to her waist, shining like the waves of the ocean where the mysterious blue waters blend into black. Her cornflower blue eyes were alight with a slightly maniacal sparkle. They both held their heads high, surveying the students that had come to greet their return. Aurelia shivered, shifting closer into Cassius' warm embrace. Something did not seem quite right about this regal looking pair. There was a darkness surrounding them, like some strange ancient power was guiding their every movement.

Cassius moved his arm from around Aurelia and stood to welcome back his best mate. The others followed suit and found themselves once again, all together.

"Welcome back," Aurelia said, wrapping her arms tentatively around Lucretia. "Gods, I've missed you."

Lucretia hugged her friend back reassuringly. "Me too," she smiled. Pulling back, she grinned at Cassius. "I see you've been taking good care of her."

"Thank you, Lucretia. I do aim to please. Might, I say you're looking rather well."

Lucretia flushed. "Thank you."

"As for your boyfriend, he's looking more dark and sinister, I would say," Cassius joked.

"Would you now? I don't know, Warrington, he looks pretty pasty to me," an amused Terrence Higgs interjected.

"Funny, you two never seem to change," Alexander smirked.

"Why screw with a masterpiece?" Terrence quipped. The group laughed as the rest of the Slytherins greeted Alexander and Lucretia's return.

"How are you feeling, Alexander," Zara asked tentatively, brushing back a ringlet of hair.

A quiet hush fell over the group as both Alexander and Lucretia glared dangerously at the plump brunette. "He's fine, Zara," Lucretia answered icily.

Aurelia watched the interaction carefully, noting the hostile tone and angry gaze of her friend. Lucretia absentmindedly soothed her hand over Alexander's larger one, an affectionate gesture that was not lost on Aurelia or Cassius. Zara's face reddened at their cold response. Muttering a quick, "Sorry," she hastily shuffled towards the back of the standing crowd.

Alexander glanced around him dangerously. "Any more questions?" Met with only silence, he sneered, "I thought so." Turning towards Lucretia, he added, "Listen luv, I have to meet with Umbridge and Professor Snape. Why don't you get settled and I'll see you a bit later." She nodded in agreement and leaning up on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips once, twice across his, before he wrapped his arms around her possessively and kissed her deeply.

Aurelia inwardly gagged at the scene before her. It just wasn't right. Cassius and the other males were smirking, watching Alexander and Lucretia practically devour one another. To Aurelia, their kiss held no sweetness, no romantic love. Sure it was filled with passion, but it was savage and seemed tainted to her. It was as if they wanted to possess one another, offering their very souls as collateral. _This is ridiculous! I'm just overreacting. Lucretia is just glad to see Alexander. Bloody hell, he was in a magical coma for the past few weeks! I'm sure I would be over the moon for Cassius if we were in the same situation._ Aurelia shook her head, trying to throw off the dark thoughts that had penetrated her mind.

Watching a retreating Alexander's back, she forced a smile on her face. "Do you want some help unpacking, Luc?"

"That would be great."

hr

"Ah, welcome back, Mr. Montague."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," Alexander answered quietly, his expression blank. He reclined back in the soft chair, letting his legs drape lazily out in front of him. He appeared at ease, uncaring even, but his mind was alert as an eagle searching for its prey.

"Let us first tackle the issue of your course work. With N.E.W.T.S. fast approaching, you have unfortunately missed some important material, but Professor Snape assures me that you had been studying extremely hard before your accident."

"It was not an accident, mam," Alexander interrupted.

Professor Umbridge shuffled the papers on her desk, her bejeweled fingers leaving grubby sweat marks on the pristine parchment. "Yes, well, um, we were hoping you would be able to tell us exactly what happened, as you see, we were unable to determine the circumstances," she stuttered lamely.

"Well, Professor, I was doing my duty as a member of your Inquisitorial Squad, when I was shoved into the Vanishing Cabinet by the Weasley Twins," he answered calmly.

"The Weasleys," she muttered to herself. "I should have known. Insufferable brats!"

"Yes, I can assure you, Headmistress that we are all in agreement on that point. However, Mr. Montague, the Weasleys have since left Hogwarts and will not be returning," Professor Snape interjected.

Alexander nodded his head acceptingly, his expression blank. "I was not aware of that, sir. Thank you for informing me."

Professor Snape, his brow furrowed, tried to discern some emotion from his pupil, but the young man's demeanor never changed. He appeared unfazed, the complete opposite of what Severus had expected.

"With regards to my studies, Professor Umbridge, I feel quite confident that I will be able to catch up to the rest of the 7th years and take my N.E.W.T.S. on time."

"If you say so, then I see no reason to interfere. Do you agree Professor Snape?"

"Mr. Montague knows his abilities better than me. I trust he would not overstep his bounds," he replied carefully, looking to see if his words had any effect on his student, but the boy merely nodded and then stood.

"Thank you for your time."

Professor Snape followed Alexander out of Professor Umbridge's office. After carefully shutting the door, he strode down the hallway, soon catching up with the Head Boy. "I am glad to see you fully recovered."

"Thank you Professor. I am feeling quite well."

"And Ms. Davenport, how is she?"

"She is well."

"Did she stay with your parents the entire time?"

Alexander slowed to a stop. Looking the Professor in the eye he answered, "Yes. Where else would she have gone?"

Severus chose his words carefully. "I understood your parents spent a fair amount of time at St. Mungo's with you. I thought perhaps another relative or acquaintance of your father's may have taken her in."

Alexander gave nothing away, his posture and expression perfectly stoic. "I'm sure I don't understand what you mean, Professor. Lucretia stayed at Fortis House. Being an old pureblood family, we do have plenty of houselfs to look after our guests."

hr

"Will you still get to take your N.E.W.T.S. on time?" Cassius asked, as he poured Alexander a healthy dose of Ogden's Reserve.

Alexander accepted the glass and sipped at the fiery liquid. As it burned down his throat he nodded in reply. "I was ahead of the game before the incident. There is no reason I shouldn't be able to catch up quickly."

"That's a relief. Imagine if you had to do an extra year all because of the Weasel Twins?"

"That would not have been an option," Alexander answered darkly. Gazing deep into the red gold flames, he murmured, "They will pay for what they have done."

"Two fold, if I have anything to say about it," Cassius added dangerously. The two glanced at each other, mentally sizing one another up and then smirked. "I missed having you around Alex…just wasn't the same without you."

"Oh come now, you had Higgs, Pucey, and Bole."

Cassius snorted, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "Higgs is a bloody moron, Adrian is only interested in chasing anything in a skirt, and I'm not sure Bole has quite mastered the English language." Alexander chuckled and then swigged down the rest of his whiskey.

"So, any new orders to pass on?"

"Not much more than the usual. Be vigilant, gather all the information you can. He was particularly interested in Potter's little Defensive Society. He passed on some of the members' names so that we can focus on them."

"Really? How did he get those?"

"Not sure, but my best guess is it has something to do with Malfoy shagging the youngest Weasley."

"You're probably right."

"Anyway, I was thinking that we should concentrate on getting more inside information. I don't exactly trust Malfoy's integrity."

"Agreed. Do you have any ideas?"

Alexander grinned wolfishly. "Ter and Adrian are quite the ladies men. I say we put their charm to good use and set it loose on the Princesses up in Gryffindor Tower."

Cassius slapped his knee, practically spitting out his drink. "Oh that is good," he sputtered, his eyes burning from the firewhiskey. "Which ones do you think would fall for their act?"

Alex shrugged. "Who cares as long as they are in on Potter's army or whatever it's called."

"I bet you all three of the Gryff Chasers are members. Pucey's always had his eye on Spinnett and she's such a whore…she would definitely shag him," Cassius remarked.

"And why do I think your speaking from personal experience?"

"What can I say…the girl's rack is amazing!"

"That it is. Terrence should stay far away from Bell though."

"If he wants to keep his nether regions in tact he will. I still can't believe how obsessed Flint is with her. If he even heard that Ter was thinking of seducing her, he would probably show up in the Great Hall ready to hex his bits off!"

Alexander laughed picturing his old quidditch captain upon his graduation sternly lecturing them about leaving Katie Bell alone and threatening all of them with bodily harm should they so much as think about her while wanking off. _Marcus really has strange taste. Apart from Bell's fabulously long legs, there's nothing really else there._ "Johnson's a clinger and Higgs is an exceptional actor. We'll have him prey on her first. With his talent, he should have her spewing her most prized secrets in less than two weeks."

"Speaking of preying on witches, I have one in the next room warming my bed as we speak. If you don't mind, I think I'll retire for the evening," Cassius ventured as he rose from his perch.

"Sounds good. I have a witch of my own that requires my attention. We'll speak to Higgs and Pucey tomorrow. Tell them private meeting in the locker room right before lunch. We'll discuss the details then." Alexander rose, placing his glass down on the end table.

"It really is good to see you again Alex," Cassius said.

"You as well, Cassius. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

hr

"You asleep, luv?" Cassius whispered into the darkness as he closed the door to his bedroom.

Aurelia sighed and rolled over. "No, not yet."

Cassius made his way over to the bed, divesting himself of his school jumper, and tossing it casually on the floor. "Did you have a nice talk with Lucretia?" he asked, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Adjusting the soft, down pillow under her head, Aurelia murmured, "I guess."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic." Cassius kicked off his black leather shoes and stretched out his muscled legs, wiggling his toes. Cocking his head to the side, he tried to read Aurelia's expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Aurelia. I can see something is bothering you."

Aurelia propped herself up on one elbow. "Do they seem different to you?"

"Who?"

"Alexander and Lucretia."

"Different…no, I don't think so," Cassius answered slowly, trying to figure out where Aurelia was going. Cassius watched as his fiancée idly chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you think they seem different?"

Her blue eyes met his and she gave a quick nod. Seeing his furrowed brow she spoke up. "Something just seems…well, off about them."

"Off?"

"Yes, off," she said more confidently. "They're darker. It's hard to explain. Didn't you notice the way they looked at each other?

Cassius shrugged, "Lustfully? Like they wanted to shag like rabbits?" He moved his hand quickly and pinched Aurelia's nipple through the silk fabric of her nightgown. "Speaking of lust, let's say you and me explore the depths of our own."

Batting his hand away, Aurelia scowled. "I'm being serious, Cassius."

Rolling his eyes, Cassius shrugged again and ran his hand through his short hair. "I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what you're getting at, Aurelia."

Heaving back the covers, Aurelia slithered around Cassius and rose off the bed. She began to pace back and forth, talking quickly. "It's very strange. Before she left Lucretia could barely stand to be in the same room with Montague, now she's letting him devour her whole before the entire Slytherin population. I just don't get it. And did you see the glare they each gave poor Zara when she asked Alexander how he was feeling. To be sure, it wasn't too smart of her, but Lucretia acted as if they were never even friends!" Rounding on Cassius, she added, "And their darker, Cassius. Don't ask me how, but I felt it. The minute they walked into that room, the air was thick with dark magic."

_I had to choose a Ravenclaw to marry! Damn cleverness!_ "Honestly, Aurelia, I didn't notice anything different, other than Alex's pastiness," Cassius replied calmly. "Although, I haven't really gotten much color myself this spring…would you like to see," he asked as he stood and began undoing his trousers.

Aurelia's eyes narrowed. He was deliberately trying to change the subject again. "Stop it, Cassius."

"Stop what? You don't expect me to wear wool trousers to bed, do you? I'll sweat to death!"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Aurelia shrieked in frustration. "What is wrong with you? Your best mate turns up with his girlfriend looking like they've sold their souls to the devil and all you want to do is shag! Are you that oblivious?"

"There is no need for shouting, my dear," Cassius answered icily.

"It seems to be the only way I can get through to you."

Cassius didn't answer her, but continued removing his pants. Dropping them to the floor, he adjusted the pillows and laid down comfortably. "Are you coming to bed," he asked with a yawn.

Aurelia just glared at him, her arms crossed in front of her. Spinning on her heel, she blindly began looking for her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"What is look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed and going back to my room."

_She just can't leave well enough alone. Bloody hell!_ "Get back in bed Aurelia."

"No."

"Get back in the bed Aurelia…now," he growled dangerously.

"Fuck you!"

Cassius flew out of the bed and in three quick strides he was by her side. Grabbing her roughly by the arms, he jerked her towards the bed. Slamming her back down against the mattress, he gazed down at her, his eyes dark and stormy. "Now, listen and listen carefully, darling," he drawled quietly. "I have been extremely patient with you thus far. I will say this only once more. Stay out of Alexander Montague's business. That extends to Lucretia as she is obviously _his business_. I don't care if she comes crying to you that he beats her senseless or tells you that he is the most wonderful man in the world. You smile and nod your pretty little head. Stand clear of them and never utter a word against them. If someone questions you about their relationship or time away, you simply find an excuse to walk away. Do you understand?"

Tears leaked down Aurelia's face as she listened to the venom-laced words of her fiancée. His stormy eyes bored into hers, radiating anger. "Yes," she whispered, choking back her distress.

Cassius stared down at her for a few more minutes before letting go of her. He helped her back to her feet and then motioned for her to climb into the bed. Aurelia did wearily, her emotions churning within her. Cassius climbed in after her, but immediately rolled onto his side, so his broad back was facing her. Aurelia stayed just as she was, not moving, listening to his deepening breaths, as Cassius fell asleep.

hr

He dropped butterfly kisses gently down her collarbone as his hands deftly found her breasts and proceeded to massage them. His ministrations were met with a low, keening moan and he grinned in between kisses. Lucretia ran her hands through Alexander's soft locks, tugging his face back towards hers. Her lips met his, drinking him in. Her soft tongue battled his, vying for supremacy. They lost themselves in the passionate embrace, trying to absorb as much of the other as they could.

Breaking for air, she panted, "Now."

"Patience, Lucretia," he chuckled darkly, his mouth making its way down the smooth column of her neck. He nibbled and sucked at the tender skin of her pulse point, eliciting another throaty moan from the withering brunette beneath him. "Please, Alex, I can't wait any longer. I want you. _I need you_."

A delicious mix of power and joy surged through Alexander as he digested her words. He moved his head up to look into her eyes and seeing nothing but a deep longing within them, he crashed his lips down against hers. The kiss was toe-curling, filled with possessive hunger. He broke from her, positioning himself to enter her. Lucretia's hips rose voluntarily off of the bed as she bucked against him. Without further preamble, Alexander drove into her, drawing a hiss from Lucretia.

"Oh gods, you feel so good, Lucretia." She was so tight and wet. It felt amazing. Alex began to move in out of her slowly, trying to draw out the pleasure. His hands smoothed down her sides, as he buried his face in her soft, silky hair.

Zings of pleasure zipped through Lucretia as she wrapped her legs around Alexander's waist. Her soft hands smoothed down his back, feeling the rippling muscles beneath his skin. "Alex, oh god…so good…please," she whispered, as her hips bucked against his, increasing the friction.

_If she doesn't stop moving like that I'm not going to last long._ "Tell me what you want?" he said huskily, as his tongue delicately traced the outline of her ear.

"Faster, please," she panted earnestly. Alexander increased his pace. Their bodies moved together rhythmically, faster and faster till they were clinging to each other. Lucretia's cries built into screams, as her pleasure overwhelmed her in fiery waves. Her nails dug into the pale skin of Alexander's back and at last, he groaned and spurted his seed within her. He collapsed on top of a panting Lucretia, dizzy with satisfaction. Rolling over, he wiped the sweat from his brow and then pulled the brunette closer and wrapped her in his arms. Lucretia tucked her head under Alexander's chin, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good?" she inquired.

"Bloody hell, I think you nearly killed me," he chuckled.

"And just think, we have all night," she answered wickedly.

Alexander grinned. "Insatiable witch!"

hr

"I told you I would not tolerate failure Ms. Parkinson!" the Dark Lord yelled furiously.

Pansy cringed, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to unleash. Her knees ached against the hard marble floor and she was sure she was going to vomit any minute. The Dark Lord paced angrily in front of her and Blaise, hissing undecipherable comments under his breath. He finally turned to face them, a wicked smile playing on his reptilian features. Gazing into his malice filled eyes, Pansy shivered, knowing that whatever the Dark Lord was thinking probably did not bode well for her.

"_Crucio_!"

Pansy wasn't sure who cried out first, her or Blaise. As she watched his figure whither and contort painfully under the curse, the tears tumbled down her cheeks. The Dark Lord increased the strength of the spell and blood poured out of Blaise's nose, shining crimson against his olive skin. His limbs flayed in every direction, slapping against the cold floor. The curse ripped scream after scream from Blaise's throat. Pansy could see blood trickling out of his ears and the horror of it all caused her to wretch violently. The scene seemed to stretch on for eternity and Pansy was forced to cover her ears, the shrill cries slowly driving her over the edge. She couldn't think of anything else, but Blaise's suffering.

"You will finish it, Ms. Parkinson," Lord Voldemort hissed as he wrenched one of Pansy's small hands away from her ear.

He had momentarily lifted the curse and Blaise lay shaking in a puddle of blood, his eyes clenched shut, teeth chattering. His nails had dug through his palms, forming crescent shaped cuts. A river of blood flowed from his nose and ears, mixing with the scarlet liquid that was dribbling from the left hand corner of his mouth. Pansy shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from vomiting again. Her eyes rolled in her head as Voldemort repeated his orders. She shook her head dumbly, her emotions raging within her.

The Dark Lord picked her off the floor by her damp hair and thrust her at Blaise's body. "You will end it Ms. Parkinson or it will be the life of your unborn child!"

Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock, the force of the Dark Lord's words rocking her to her core. _Oh goddess!_ Her mind reeled. With shaking fingers she unsheathed her wand and tentatively raised it at Blaise's broken body. Her body threatened to crumble, her knees dangerously close to buckling. It felt as if her body was on fire and the pain in her chest was making it difficult to breathe. _I can't…I can't do this. Oh goddess!_

Almost as if he could sense her thoughts, the Dark Lord hissed, "Oh yes you can and if you wish to birth that baby, you will."

_Oh Blaise, forgive me for this, my love._ "Avada Kedavra!"

Blaise's body ceased its twitching and at last, lay peacefully still. Pansy half fell, half stumbled to her knees as she pulled his bloody corpse against her. Her tears mixed with his blood as she let her emotions completely envelop her.

"Take the body away."

"No!"

Dementors swooped into the room, prying the still warm body from Pansy's fingertips. She cried out, desperate to hold on to him, but they stole him away.

"Rise, Ms. Parkinson," ordered the Dark Lord.

Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand, sobs wracking her blood-covered body. The Dark Lord gazed down at her, his scarlet eyes full of contempt. Pointing his wand at her abdomen, he roared, "_Abortus_!"

Pansy felt as if she was being ripped in two and essentially she was. Cramps erupted throughout her abdomen causing her to double over in extreme pain. She collapsed to the floor, her knees banging painfully against the marble, as a deep-seated need to push overwhelmed her. She tried with all her might to control her muscles but in the end her body took over and slowly, painfully expelled the fetus of her child from her body.

"Pansy! Pansy…wake up!"

Pansy sat upright in her bed, sweat soaking her entire body. Her eyes focused and registered the worried figure of Millicent Bulstrode standing next to her bed. "What happened," Pansy croaked, her throat raw.

"I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes. You've been screaming your bloody head off. I was ready to go wake up Blaise!"

"Blaise," Pansy whispered. "Oh goddess, Blaise." The nightmare came back to her, every detail as clear as if it had been real. Pansy sobbed hysterically, the raging emotions too strong to bear. She raised her hands to her eyes trying to escape from the horrors in her mind.

"Pansy, what's wrong? That's it, I'm going to get Blaise," Millicent declared.

Pansy grabbed at the girl. "No. It's okay," she said desperately. "I'll be fine. I just had a horrid nightmare and I don't want to wake Blaise. Please don't worry, Millie. I'll be fine." Pansy kicked off her comforter and climbed out of the four-poster bed. Sliding into her slippers and grabbing her robe, she said shakily, "I just need a little air…to calm myself. I'll be fine. I promise." Pansy didn't wait to hear the other girl's advice before she exited her room and headed towards the Common Room. The fires burned low and she could see the sleeping forms of one or two students who had not made it to their beds. Climbing through the portrait hole, she headed towards the Astronomy Tower, hoping for some solitude.

hr

"Well if it isn't a Weasley…what's wrong Red, no one to warm your bed tonight?" drawled Draco in a sarcastic tone.

"Sod off," Ginny replied, her eyes still gazing out over the darkened grounds of Hogwarts.

Draco frowned. This wasn't like her. They always played this game, teasing each other about being a Malfoy and a Weasley. Something was definitely off. He sidled up beside her, leaning against the cold stone ramparts of the Astronomy Tower. Her face was pale in the moonlight, barely a freckle to be seen. Her amber eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, and he knew that she had been crying. "What's wrong, Gin?" he asked quietly.

A cool breeze blew around them and Ginny shivered slightly. Turning her face to Draco's, she gazed at him as if she had never seen him before. "I don't think…" She tried to finish the rest but the knot growing in her throat prevented her from speaking. She gulped for air, a few remaining tears splashing down her face.

"Gin luv, please tell me what's wrong? I hate to see you like this."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Her words washed over Draco look a torrent of rain. "Can't do what?"

"This…us…it's too hard," she sobbed, once again loosing all control of her emotions.

"You don't mean that." His voice was hard and it was taking every fiber of his being to stay in control. _Damn it, he needed her!_

"Draco, you don't understand! I feel like their watching me all the time. You know the minute we're discovered they will find a way to tear us apart!"

"Bah! You're worried about Potter and his groupies. They will never take you away from me! Hell, you said it yourself, Dumbledore and his lot have their noses so far up Potter's arse, they barely see anything else!" His hands were clenched into fists now, his perfectly manicured nails digging into his creamy flesh. _He wouldn't lose her! He couldn't!_

"What about Tom then? Huh, have you thought of that! He'll either use you to get to me or worse, he'll use your love for me against you! I couldn't bear that Draco."

He could see the pain and heartache in her eyes, but there was doubt as well. The words rushed out of his mouth before he could even think. "That will never happen! I won't let him have you Ginny! I won't! Your mine and mine alone," he cried, pulling her shaking body into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, her tears dampening his oxford. "I won't give you up, Gin. Never, I swear," he whispered in her ear, as he smoothed one hand through her fiery red locks. "I can't lose you. You're all I have." Draco's voice cracked, a single tear slipped down his pale cheek. He buried his face in Ginny's hair, breathing in her warm vanilla scent, lost in the intimacy of the moment.

From the shadows, Pansy watched the clinging couple soothe each other. Rage boiled up inside her, stronger than any emotion she had ever felt. _That bitch! What the fuck has she done to him? You maybe like a brother to me, Draco, but there is no way in Hades I am letting that cheap, tarty, blood traitor deprive me of Blaise and my child. No, she will go to the Dark Lord. I don't care if I have to Imperious your ass and drag her by her fucking hair! That bitch will not be my ruin._

hr

Author's note: So I made this chapter extra long. I can see people are still reading, but I noticed no reviews. (This is now Cadence on her knees begging) It would be greatly appreciated to get some reviews. Good or bad…remember Authors (and not that I am that good) need some love too! Okay, enough with the begging….


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I do not.

Chapter 24: Beware of What You Speak

_Draco,_

_I trust your studies and other responsibilities progress smoothly. One's duties should always be of the highest priority and treated with a delicate but firm hand. You must always follow through with what you have begun._

_Your Mother has finished piecing together the astrological charts for June and July. It seems the summer solstice will fall on June 20__th__ this year. This year's festivities will be held at a special location._

_A delicate matter that has matured faster than expected prohibits me from meeting you for dinner in Hogsmeade on June 1__st__. Everything in my schedule has been pushed back due to this. I will instead arrive at Hogwarts on June 18__th__ to escort you home. Professor Snape has assured me your OWLs will be finished by then. I will then expect you to meet me at the gates at 7:30 pm. Do not be late and __remember all of your belongings__._

_Study hard,_

_Lucius_

Draco studied the letter intently. After reading through it for the third time, Draco sighed deeply. _It's been pushed back…thank god._ It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and for the first time in months, hope bloomed in his chest. _This gives me more time to find a solution. There has got to be a way._

"Dray, you coming to breakfast?" Blaise asked with a yawn as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Hm."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Blaise took one last look in the mirror, gave it a cheeky grin, and then reentered the bedroom. Grabbing his satchel from the floor, he glanced over at Draco and noticed the parchment in his hand. "Letter from Lucius?"

"Yes," Draco answered distractedly.

"Well…what does he say?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "It's been pushed back."

"Pushed back? What? Are you serious?" Blaise plucked the letter from between Draco's fingertips and scanned it quickly. "Hm…that's interesting. Summer Solstice…I wonder how that's going to play into this?" he muttered.

"Don't know," Draco replied. He smoothed his hair back from his face and then fixed his tie. "All I know is it gives me more time."

Blaise glanced back at Draco, his eyes narrowing. "More time? For what?"

Draco noticed the angry and accusatory nature of Blaise's look. _What in Hades is up with Blaise?_ He schooled his expression, and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me like that, Blaise. So I'm looking forward to little more shagging time with the Weaselette. What of it? She may be a blood traitor, but she's a hellcat in bed," he laughed.

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head. _That had better be the reason Dray, but somehow I doubt it is._

hr

"I'm so glad your back. We have so much to do before the 23rd." Lucretia nodded, her eyes still glued to the book in front of her. Aurelia moved the eggs around on her plate with her fork. "Hello? Luc?"

Lucretia glanced away from the text, seemingly annoyed. "What? I heard you. Something about the 23rd," she supplied lamely.

"You could sound a little excited," Aurelia replied dryly, as she prepared to butter another piece of toast.

"For what?"

Aurelia sighed, pushing a stray strand of hair back from her face. "My wedding…you know June 23rd."

"You should choose a different date."

"What? Why?" Aurelia asked incredulously.

"According to arithmantic calculations, that date is a five, which bodes instability and imbalance," she answered matter of factly. "Say, do you think a person's aura could be manipulated?"

"What? Don't change the subject! Do you think I should really change the date?"

Lucretia shrugged. "If you want. I'll never understand why you're in such a rush to get married. Now then, do you think auras can be manipulated? See, I'm inclined to say that they can. If an aura is a projection of your…"

"Thank you for waiting for me, darling," Alexander sneered as he dropped his bag next to Lucretia and took the unoccupied seat next to her.

"You were taking too long. Besides, _I told you_ I needed to go to the library before breakfast," Lucretia answered pointedly.

"Lover's spat already? You two just got back last night," Cassius quipped as he joined the group.

"Cassius, Lucretia said we should change the date of the wedding."

"I didn't say that Aurelia. I merely told you that using arithmancy, the date showed to forecast instability."

Cassius grabbed a handful of bacon off the nearest tray. "I've never been inclined to take much heed of arithmancy. My father says it's an unreliable art. There are too many ways to perceive the numbers. For example, our wedding date when calculated may be a 5, but you could also look at it from the angle that the 23rd is made up of 2 and 3. When deriving our personal arithmantic numbers, we have a 3 in common. The date is therefore favorable for us and will remain the same." He shot Aurelia a determined look before downing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I believe it has value when applied appropriately, Cassius," Alexander interjected. "However, if the user has the mental capacity of say…Trelawney, then I wouldn't stake its integrity."

"This coming from a man who is a 999."

Alexander smiled smugly at Lucretia's comment. "I can't help that I am the perfect embodiment of determination, luv."

Cassius chuckled before turning his attention back to his fiancée. "Besides, Aurelia my character number happens to be a 5. Do you think me unstable? Perhaps, you're having second thoughts?"

Aurelia nearly choked on her mouthful of eggs. She noticed the dark gleam in Cassius' swirling aqua eyes and shook her head no. _Unstable…not normally. However, I think you're completely deranged when it comes to your obsession with Montague!_

"Alexander, do you think auras can be manipulated?" Lucretia asked, her eyes once again scanning the open book and ignoring the conversation around her.

"Auras? Not sure…I've never quite thought about it." Alex scratched his head thoughtfully. "Why? What are you reading?"

"Advanced Magical Theory."

"Well, it's rude to eat at the breakfast table."

"You read the paper and the post while you're eating."

"That's different."

"I don't see how."

"Lucretia."

Aurelia noted the warning in Alexander's tone. _I guess they haven't changed too much. Here comes a blowout._ Much to Aurelia's surprise though, Lucretia obediently closed the book and once again took up her fork. Alexander merely nodded at her and then turned his attention to Cassius. _What the hell was that? The Lucretia I know wouldn't have listened. She would have railed at Montague for ordering her around, slammed her book shut, and stormed off._

"You never answered my question, Aurelia," Lucretia said.

"Pardon?"

"About the auras. See if an aura does in fact reflect the thoughts or moods of the person it surrounds than I believe it can be manipulated. We all know that a skilled Occlumens can influence and to some extent modify a person's thoughts. Why then would it not be possible to do the same to their aura?"

Aurelia cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowed. "Ah, but your assuming that an aura is a reflection of their thoughts. What if in fact it is composed of the soul's vibrations? Can souls be manipulated?"

"Of course, well, to an extent. Otherwise creating a horcrux would be impossible."

"What's a…." but Aurelia was cut off as Cassius clapped a hand over her mouth. Eyes narrowed, Alexander rose and grabbed both Lucretia and his school bags. "Up, now," he hissed menacingly at Lucretia. With a shrug, she stood and followed Alexander quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Oy, what's the rush?" she asked, trying to keep up with his long strides.

Turning, Alexander glared at her. Grabbing her forcefully by the upper arm he dragged her into a secluded alcove and cast a silencing spell. "What the devil is wrong with you, Lucretia?"

"Pardon?"

"Discussing horcuxes and soul manipulation at the breakfast table? What has gotten into you? We're talking about the darkest of the dark arts and you're discussing them over breakfast like a new pair of dress robes! Anyone could have heard you! Are you daft woman?" Alexander tightened his grip on her arm and shook her hard.

"Ouch! You're hurting me, Alex. Let go!"

Alexander's eyes continued to bore into her own, his anger very apparent. He loosened his grip slightly and Lucretia snatched her arm away. Tenderly she ran her hand over the throbbing area. "I'm sorry Alexander, but you needn't get physical." Alexander issued a deep growl and Lucretia flinched. "I'm not saying you're not right. I should be more careful. I'm not quite used to being back at Hogwarts yet. I will watch what I say and to whom," she added in a serious voice.

"Make sure you do," he replied icily. "I have to get to class. Meet me in the Slytherin changing room at 11:30."

"Of course, Master."

"Lucretia."

Rolling her eyes, Lucretia leaned upwards and planted a quick kiss on Alexander's smooth cheek. "I'll be there."

Ducking out of the alcove, Lucretia inwardly groaned at the site of Professor Snape's sour face. _What the hell does he want? Merlin, what way to start the day!_

"Ms. Davenport, Mr. Montague, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not, sir."

Snape paused surveying the young couple. "Ms. Davenport, I need to speak with you about your makeup schedule. You will accompany me to my classroom, unless the Head Boy requires something else…"

Lucretia flushed. "Of course not, Professor. I will see you later, Alexander."

Alexander nodded. _If he questions you, you were at Fortis House the entire time I was in St. Mungo's. Remember, we are to be particularly careful around him._

_I know. _Lucretia followed the billowing black robes of Professor Snape down to the dungeons and into the potions classroom. She stood before his desk, her expression blank and her thoughts guarded.

"You have six assignments and eight essays which require completion. I had hoped you would have done some of the work while you were away, but as I have not seen anything yet…"

"Excuse me, Professor, but I did do the essays. I have them here in my bag. I was going to turn them in during class today," Lucretia explained as she dug through the reams or parchment filling her school bag. Pulling out a thick packet wrapped in string, she handed them across to Professor Snape.

"And the potions?" he asked, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I did not think that they would keep the right consistency, seeing as I was unsure of how long I would be at Fortis House. I could come after dinner all this week and complete them if that would be amenable to you?"

Professor Snape scowled at her politeness. "Yes, yes, that will do. You'll begin tonight at 6:45pm."

"Thank you, Professor. Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, er…no. How did you find your stay at Fortis House, Ms. Davenport?"

"I would say it was mostly lovely, except for the fact that Alexander was in St. Mungo's."

"Were Antares and Lavinia around much?" he inquired, his beady eyes gazing at her.

"Not much. Most of the time they were at the hospital."

"I would think the mansion would be very lonely for a solitary girl."

Lucretia shrugged. "I am used to it. Until my father remarried, I was usually alone at our home."

"You have brothers though."

"Yes, but they all went to school." Lucretia cocked her head to the side. "You get used to the quiet in time."

"Yes, you do," he answered slowly. "And, how to you find young Alexander, now that he is recovered?"

Lucretia kept her face blank and replied simply, "Much the same as before, sir."

"The effects of a magical coma are unknown."

"Yes, sir."

"And you have noticed nothing different about him?"

"No, Professor." Lucretia continued to stare straight ahead even as she felt Professor Snape attempt to enter her mind. He tried to softly probe at her thoughts, but her guard kept him out. Unperturbed, he then tried a full scale frontal attack, his dark eyes boring into hers. He assaulted her with unrestrained force and Lucretia slammed her hands down against his desk angrily as she pushed him right back out.

They sat glaring at each other, both slightly panting from the exertion. "I really do not appreciate your forwardness, sir. The next time you attempt to break into my mind, I will not be so conciliatory," Lucretia hissed menacingly as she stood. Whirling around she stalked towards the exit, willing herself to hold her temper for a few minutes longer.

"Ms. Davenport!"

Lucretia turned, her face contorted with malice. "I'm not sure Professor Dumbledore would approve of your behavior, Professor Snape. It seems a little dark for his taste," she spat.

"And what would you know of the dark, Ms. Davenport?" Professor Snape inquired, his pale, sallow face alight with interest. "It is a fine line you walk, Lucretia. You best think about your choices carefully."

"Is that all, Professor?" she replied icily.

Professor Snape sat staring at her. He nodded slowly. "That will be all…for now."

hr

"So Alex, what's this meeting all about?" Adrian drawled in a bored voice as he leaned nonchalantly against a row of lockers.

"Yes, is this going to take long? I'm starving!" Terrence whined from where he lay sprawled on a nearby bench.

"You'll get your food soon enough, Ter." Alexander stood with his back to his friends, looking over the scores of the games he had missed. _Lost to the bloody Gryffs again! And look at the game plan Cassius used! Damn shame!_

"Oy, Earth to Alex…you going to fill us in?"

"Hmmm, oh yes." He turned and faced Adrian and Terry. "Listen, we need more detailed information on Potter's little secret defense society."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?"

"By getting inside information."

"Look mate, I don't think they'd let us join even if we ask nicely. It has something to do with us being Slytherins," Adrian joked.

"Funny, Adrian, very funny. No, I have a better idea and it involves allowing you two free access to the one thing I have made you both swear never to go near."

Terry sat up slowly, his eyes shining. "And that would be?"

"The Gryffindor Chasers." A slow smile spread across Alexander's face as he watched Adrian and Ter comprehend his last words.

"You're kidding, right? No? You mean you're actually going to let us after Johnson, Spinnett, and Bell?" Adrian asked, his face beginning to resemble that of a Cheshire cat.

"I would suggest, for your own safety, you steer clear of Bell."

"Why?" Terrence quipped, his eyes still glazed over at the prospect of pursuing the three most carefully guarded ladies of Gryffindor. Wood would have a conniption if he heard!

"Flint." Alexander and Adrian answered in unison.

"Oh yeah. Wow, this is bloody fantastic!" Terrence added as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Now which one should I pick? Which one would you shag, Alex?"

"Probably Spinnett, seeing as he's already had Johnson's legs open," Lucretia offered in a snide voice as she strode into the changing room.

Alexander glanced at her through narrowed eyes. "How did you? Never mind. I don't care which one of you gets in whose knickers…just get more information. Understood? Use all the charm."

"Understood," they answered in unison. "We'll see you at lunch then," Adrian added as he and Terry gathered their bags and left.

Lucretia bent over to fix her drooping knee sock. Straightening up, she found herself face-to-face with Alexander's hard chest. She glanced up to see his dark eyes gazing down at her curiously. "Are you almost ready? I'm hungry as well," she asked.

"How did you know I shagged Johnson?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Just girl gossip, I suppose."

"Liar." His tone was ice cold and Lucretia shivered. "I never told anyone about her and I made sure Johnson kept her gob shut too. So I will ask you once again, how did you know Lucretia?" His said the words slowly, as if he was speaking to a child.

"I don't know. I guess I might have seen it in a dream," she stammered, slowly stepping back from him and his imposing figure.

"And what else have you seen in your dreams?" he asked menacingly.

"Nothing." Lucretia continued to move away from Alex, the light in his eyes beginning to scare her.

Alexander smiled and shook his head. "You lying again, Lucretia. You know how angry lying makes me. Are you trying to make me angry?"

"What? No! I didn't see much. I saw your Mother and your Father fighting…"

Alexander gazed at her predatorily as he began to move slowly towards her. "Yes, continue."

"Your Father was mad at your Mother for taking you out. He punished her." Lucretia's breath hitched as her back collided with a wall. She went to turn, but Alexander slammed an arm in her way, caging her against the wall with his body. His eyes glittered darkly as they stared down at her.

"Is that all you've seen?"

"Yes, I swear."

"And what other special talents have you been keeping from me, Lucretia?"

"Nothing. I haven't kept anything from you!"

"Nothing?"

"Uh, I can transpirate, but I thought your father told you about it! He knows! So does The Dark Lord!"

Alexander slapped her with such force that Lucretia was thrown down to the floor. She slumped to her side, her hand tenderly fingering her stinging cheek as hot tears slipped out of her eyes.

"I told you never to mention _him _at Hogwarts! Do you want to get us thrown in Azkaban? Sweet Salazar!" Alexander continued to mutter expletives under his breath as he paced back in forth across the changing room. Stopping, he drew his hand through his hair and then looked down to where Lucretia sat. "Here, get up," he said as he reached out to help her to her feet.

Lucretia batted away his hands as she slowly rose. "Don't touch me," she yelled, her face contorted in rage.

"Stop being dramatic," Alexander chided, as he moved to brush her hair away from her face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Lucretia shoved Alexander hard in the chest. Unprepared, he stumbled backwards and lost his footing. Lucretia watched in horror as Alexander fell to the floor knocking his head against one of the wooden benches in the process. She stared down at him, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my god, Alexander, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean, oh please don't be angry," she gushed.

Scrambling to his feet, Alexander gingerly touched the side of his head before turning his full attention on Lucretia's cowering figure. His eyes blazed with fury as he once again stalked towards her. Whipping his wand out, he wrenched the hem of Lucretia's skirt up and then touched the tip of his wand to the brand on her hip. Instantly, red-hot lightening bolts of pain coursed through Lucretia's body making her cry out in agony. Her scalp burned and it felt as if she was being flayed alive. Her eyeballs bulged in her head, blood pounding in her ears. Scream after scream issued from her throat until she went hoarse. The pain began to recede and Lucretia found herself laying on the changing room floor, sweat pouring down her forehead. Alexander towered over her, his obsidian eyes alight with malicious amusement. He remained gazing down at her, his wand now hanging at his side. Slowly he extended his hand and hauled her to her feet. Smoothing her hair back, he spoke quietly, "I will not be disrespected. I trust I made myself clear, Lucretia."

Lucretia shivered and nodded her head quickly. Her body ached in a million places and her knees were barely holding her up. She wiped some of the sweat from her brow and her stomach lurched. _Whatever that was, it was way worse than the Cruciatus._

"Clean yourself up. We need to get to lunch."

"Yes, Alexander," she answered quietly.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I don't.

Chapter 25: I Love You, I Love You Not

"So what did the megalomaniacal bastard want this time?"

"He gave me permission to seduce you," Adrian said lazily, as his fingers skimmed over the smooth flesh of her back.

Alicia laughed as she pulled on her knee socks. "Really? Well, I wish he would have chosen another time to dish out his orders that didn't interfere with our mid-day shag."

"Yes, it was quite rude of Alexander," Adrian drawled. "What's worse is I had to pay Ter 100 galleons for first shot at you."

"That's quite a handsome sum. Are you sure I'm worth it?" Alicia slipped her shoes on and smoothed her long blonde hair back.

"Come back to bed and we'll see," he answered wickedly.

"It's tempting, but I have other plans."

Adrian frowned as he watched Alicia check her appearance in the large wall mirror. "What plans? Meeting up with your fellow Gryffs to debate 'What would Godric do'?"

Alicia turned away from her reflection and scooped up her school bag from the floor. "No. As it so happens, Angelina and I are skiving off to meet Fred and George in Hogsmeade," she said airily. "You better hurry up and get dressed. I don't want to chance Lee almost catching us again." Noting Adrian's furrowed brow, she continued, "Remember…the Hufflepuff he meets? It's almost that time." She tapped her wrist impatiently.

Adrian pushed back the covers angrily. "Can't they use a broom closet," he grumbled.

"I think she prefers the Room of Requirement…something about shagging properly." Adrian looked at her, a confused expression marring his handsome features. "In a bed," Alicia sighed, watching Adrian pull on his trousers. "Despite what you males may think, women actually prefer to have their backs against something soft and not some cold stone wall that grates against their skin."

"Really? I don't remember you complaining last week when I shagged you up against the wall of the Potion's classroom. However, I do recall you saying that it was possibly the best sex you've ever had."

"Exciting Adrian…that was the term I used. Professor Snape could have walked in at any minute." Alicia blushed a deep crimson, that night's events still fresh in her mind. "I have to go meet Angie."

Adrian pulled his jumper on and tousled his dark, wavy hair. "Oh yes, wouldn't want to be late to meet the Weasels. Tell me that story again of how darling George left your warm embrace here at Hogwarts to peddle fake wands to snotty-nosed little brats. It's so romantic," Adrian sneered.

"I'll admit I was angry with him, but the shop is doing really well. He's building a future for us."

"A future? Yes, I can just see it now. You stuck in some hovel with Johnson next door, raising a brood of orange-haired, muggle-loving hooligans while your husband spends his days locked in a room with his twin/lover developing candies that turn people into giant sneezing, purple elephants."

"Jealous?" Alicia's amber colored eyes sparkled with mischief.

Adrian snorted, "Jealous of a Weasley, please. What could he ever have that I would be jealous of?"

"Me."

"Yes," Adrian drawled, "Alicia Spinnet, his loyal girlfriend, who just so happens to spend most of her free time with my cock in her." He watched for the usual indications that he had overstepped his bounds with her, but instead of retorting angrily she ran her free hand through her hair and sighed deeply.

"What do you care Adrian? I mean really, so what if I'm with George? So what if I marry him and breed a bunch of ginger-haired children? It's not like we could ever be together."

"Why not? We're together right now."

"We shag Adrian…in secret. That's it. Besides, it would never work."

"Why not? You're a pureblooded witch."

"And a Gryffindor and a muggle-lover, and friends with Harry "I'm-A-Threat-to-Everything-Your-Parents-Believe-In' Potter."

"You're not that close with Potter."

"Adrian, I'm training to be a member of the bloody Order of the Phoenix! I'm not exactly the type of girl you would bring home to meet your parents."

"So I won't bring you to the Manor," he shrugged. "We can send them an owl after the wedding. I doubt they'll visit much, seeing as you are a muggle-lover."

"Wedding? Darling, why do you think I would ever marry someone like you?"

"Because you love me."

"I love you…that's rich, Adrian. Next, I suppose you'll try and convince me that you're in love with me."

Adrian slipped on his Italian loafers as he regarded Alicia. "I do love you. I love everything about you. I find you utterly fascinating. I can remember the first moment I laid eyes on you at Ter's house. We were six and you were tagging along with your sister Althea to Anastasia Higgs' tenth birthday party. You were wearing lavender dress robes that your mother had bought you in Paris. You didn't want to be at the party. You told your sister that you would rather be at home playing with your kneazle. Althea pulled your hair and told you to behave. To get back at her, you turned the teapot into a rat and let it loose among the guests. Terrence and I thought it was brilliant! I can still picture Anastasia screaming like a harpy when someone knocked over the cake during the melee."

"That was a long time ago."

Adrian took a step forward and looked deep into Alicia's amber eyes. "Yes it was, but even back then I knew you were the smartest, mischievous, most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew one day I had to have you."

"Your parents would disown you." Alicia's heart was viciously pounding in her chest. She had never seen this serious side to Adrian.

"It doesn't matter. I've already turned seventeen and taken control of my trust. I have more galleons than you could even spend and a townhouse in London where we could live. We'll sit across from one another in the dining room, picking at our food and drinking expensive wine, while you tell me some asinine scheme you've concocted in that moral head of yours that will enable the wizarding world and muggles to live in harmony. I'll poke holes in your precious theory until you're too angry to speak because you know I'm right. Then we'll retire to our bedroom, where hopefully you'll take your frustrations out on me and finally I'll fall asleep to the sound of your breathing."

"And when war breaks out?" she asked softly.

Adrian shrugged. "Fight for the light if that's what you want. I don't care. Just as long as it's me you come home to every night and not Weasley."

"You bare the Dark Mark, Adrian. How's your master going to feel about you marrying a blood traitor?"

Adrian reached up and gently stroked her face. "Let me worry about that, luv."

Alicia gazed into his pensive eyes. It was crazy. It would never work, but she couldn't help the next words out of her mouth. "I think your forgetting one thing, Adrian."

"And what's that?"

"I think its custom to offer the girl a ring," she smirked.

Wrapping his arms around her, Adrian pulled her closer, his forehead resting against hers. "Is that a yes?"

"We'll see."

hr

"Five is the number of instability and imbalance, indicating change and uncertainty. Fives are drawn to many things at once but commit to none. They are adventurous, energetic and willing to take risks. They enjoy travel and meeting new people but may not stay in one place very long. Fives can be conceited, irresponsible, quick-tempered, and impatient."

Aurelia read the description slowly, her stomach churning. _Well, it certainly does describe some aspects of his character, but I would disagree that it is an entirely accurate portrait. I mean he has committed to me; we're to be married in less than a month. Married…huh. Am I doing the right thing? I was so sure before, but now? Bah! What am I talking about? Marrying Cassius provides me with a degree of safety and protection…besides he loves me. He must love me…well, at least a bit. More than a bit? What does it matter? In time, he'll grow to love me more. We make a good couple…a strong couple. He will look after me and protect me. That's what matters._

Aurelia leaned back against the soft pillows of Cassius' bed. She was glad she had a free period today. Her heart and head were embattled in turmoil. She sighed deeply, running a hand absentmindedly through her blonde hair. _Married…it sounds so final…so permanent. He'll be my husband and I'll be his wife. Merlin and Morgana…his wife! Am I ready to be someone's wife? We're not talking about the childhood game of playing house here. I'll be his wife…Mrs. Cassius Warrington. It sounds so old and I am so young; just fifteen. Fifteen for Rowena's sake! Stop it! It's not too young. My Mother was the same age when she wed my Father. I will make a good wife…a very good wife. _Aurelia nodded her head as she drew herself up straighter. Pursing her lips, she ran her thumb idly against the soft skin of her fingers. _I just wish…I wish I could finish school…at Hogwarts with my friends. It would be nice. It's too bad our betrothal doesn't guarantee Cassius the Ballantine fortune. Then we could wait till I graduated. Maybe if I spoke with him about it…maybe we could wait. Perhaps there is some wiggle room that would enable him to lay claim to the inheritance. Then I could finish school!_ Aurelia smiled brightly, but was snapped out of her reverie by the click of the door handle.

"Cassius," she breathed happily, eager to discuss her thoughts with him. The miserable look on his face though silenced her. He gazed at her, his normally sparkling aqua eyes now lifeless. His tie hung loose around his neck and he clutched a sheaf of parchment in his hand. Thoughts of school and marriage instantly disappeared from Aurelia's mind. "What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Cassius remained still, his expression pained. Aurelia felt as if he was staring right through her, trying to focus on some unseen object in the distance. His eyes closed briefly and when they reopened he strode across the room. Grabbing a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey, he poured a generous serving for himself and greedily drank it down. Refilling the glass, he set the bottle on the mantle and rested his arm against it, glaring into the hearth's ashes. "My Mother…she's dead," he whispered.

Aurelia stole next to him as swiftly as a cat. "No," she cried. "My gods, I'm so sorry, Cassius. I'm so sorry." Silent tears leaked from her eyes as she tenderly smoothed her hand across his back.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," he replied dejectedly. He turned to her then, his eyes filled with pain, a grim expression adorning his chiseled face. "I can't believe she's gone," he muttered before wrapping his arms around Aurelia and pulling her closer. He buried his face in her hair, drinking in her scent. Her arms enclosed around him, one hand continuing to rub gentle circles on his back.

"She was a wonderful woman, Cassius."

"Yes, she was," he said quietly. He pulled back slightly and gazed at the tear stained face of his fiancée. "I love you Aurelia…you know that, right?"

The look of desperation on his face melted away any fears Aurelia had. "Of course I do, Cassius. And I love you as well." Her pronouncement was met with a small smile before he drew her tightly against him again. They remained as they were, embracing, shielding one another from the harsh reality of the outside world.

hr

"Homework?" Alexander asked.

Lucretia glanced up from the large book settled on her lap. She was curled up on the Head Boy's couch basking in the warmth of the fireplace. She would never understand how even in the warmth of spring the castle was cold as ice. "No, just some side reading. Did you have rounds tonight?"

Alexander shrugged off his jumper. "I had to cover for Cassius."

"Where was he…off shagging Aurelia?"

"His mother died."

"Really? How awful. He must be very upset. Is Aurelia with him?"

"Yes. They've gone home to be with Cassius' father. The burial will take place this weekend. I told him we would both attend." Alexander undid his tie and cast it onto a nearby chair.

"Of course." Lucretia looked back down at her book before asking, "How did she die?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Was she sick?"

"Not that I knew of."

"Hmm, well it's too bad. Aurelia said Mrs. Warrington was a very kind woman."

"She was. I never knew her to raise her voice or say a harsh word." Alexander turned towards Lucretia and eyed her wearily. "Unlike some people," he added.

Lucretia snorted. "Take me or leave me, I am what I am," she retorted with a cheeky grin.

Alexander gave her a half smile as he shook his head. "Yes, I know luv, and I wouldn't have you any other way. Well, I could do without the swearing and the occasional mouthiness, but I would say your assets do make up for your faults."

"I'm so glad you approve," she muttered.

Alexander pulled the cushion out of from under her feet and took a seat. He pulled her legs across his lap and brushed his hand against her smooth skin. He seemed content to stare into the dancing flames of the fire and Lucretia went back to reading. _Let's see, where did I leave off? Oh yes, here we are. _"An actorius is a non-precious mineral stone found in the gizzard of capons (young, castrated roosters). It is believed to be an effective amulet, granting the wearer a heightened sense of courage and boldness."

"I've been thinking that we should marry."

Lucretia's neck snapped with such fierceness that she knew it would be sore later. "What?"

Alexander moved his head to look at her, his expression vacant. "I've been thinking we should marry, after graduation perhaps."

"Who's graduation?"

"Mine, of course."

"No!" Lucretia cried, quickly disentangling herself from Alexander. "No, this is ridiculous."

Alexander watched calmly as Lucretia paced in front of the fire. "What's so ridiculous?" he asked. "They'll be no qualms about it at home. We're both young, purebloods of good family. We enjoy each other's company. Besides, I love you."

Pausing, Lucretia sneered, "No, you don't."

Alexander rose, his expression still blank. "Of course, I do," he scoffed.

"No, you don't!" Lucretia shouted at his hulking figure.

"Stop acting like a child," he chided. "I love you and you love me."

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what?"

"That you love me."

Alexander moved closer to her and smoothed back a stray lock of Lucretia's dark hair. "But I do love you."

"We've been over this before. You don't know what love is, Alexander." Noting his frown, she continued, "You don't understand what really constitutes love. Granted you feel some affection towards me, but by no means is it love. Love is pure and untouched. Your idea of love is twisted and warped." His expression grew darker as Lucretia kept speaking. "It's not necessarily your fault…you probably think your parents have a normal relationship."

"And just what exactly do you think I believe love to be?" he questioned, his voice low and menacing.

Lucretia didn't back down but stared into his obsidian eyes. "Love is not wanting to possess someone or hold power over them. It's a coming together of two people who respect one another and are willing to share themselves equally. You don't see me as an equal. You see me as something that you want to covet, so that no one else can touch me."

"I don't see a difference in your definitions," he sneered. "Despite what you may think, I do respect you. You are the cleverest witch I have ever met. Do I not often ask for your opinion on various subjects and discuss with you my thoughts and ideas?"

"You do, but that's different. Yes, we are both intellectual and I do find our conversations stimulating, but that does not mean that you value me as more than a suitable debating partner." Lucretia tried to better explain herself. "You do things that involve both of our lives and futures without so much as a word to me. Did you ever stop and think that perhaps I would have liked to have some say in binding my life to yours? Or that I might want to decide whether I wished to pledge my life to _his service_? Did you Alexander?"

"Everything I have done for you has been in your best interest, Lucretia, and I will continue to do what I have to in order to guarantee your safety and wellbeing," he answered in a determined voice.

She stared back him dejected. She was sick of fighting him all the time. "Alexander, please, I don't wish to argue with you. I do care for you, very deeply, but I'm still young. There's so much I want to do before I marry. I want to finish school, Alex. I want to be given a choice about my life. Please don't make more demands on me right now. I'm so tired of fighting." Lucretia thought she saw his eyes soften a bit and she added in a quiet voice. "If you do in fact love me, then let things be as they are for right now. Please, Alex, for me."

"For now," he replied hesitantly.

"Thank you."

hr

_We brought nothing into this world, _

_And it is certain we carry nothing out._

_The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away;_

_Blessed be the Name of the Lord._

_Book of Common Prayer_

Off to the side, Lucretia listened idly to the homily as Cassius stepped forward and placed the silver coin beneath his mother's pale tongue. He whispered a few words, muffled to the crowd by his ornate funeral mask. His father followed after and placed two more gleaming coins over Adara Warrington's eternally shuttered eyes. Gaius regarded the corpse in silence and finally moved to rejoin Cassius and Aurelia. The aged wizard presiding over the funeral blessed the body once more before igniting the dry wood of the pyre. The kindling caught quickly and soon flames were licking at the tender white flesh of Adara Warrington's earthly remains.

Sweat trickled down the sides of Lucretia's face. Although it was dusk, the air was sticky and warm, assuring the masses that summer was indeed upon them. Combined with the heat of the fire and her heavy black dress, the temperature was rapidly becoming unbearable. _I cannot wait to take this bloody veil off. Gods, Aurelia must be dying next to the fire. Why did they insist on cremation anyway? Couldn't they just bury their dead in the ground like everyone else?_

_The Warringtons are descended from an ancient Roman family. They take their ancestry very serious, Lucretia, as we all should._

Lucretia peered through her black crepe veil only to see Alexander's dark eyes on her. _You've never told me much about your family's history, other than that incident between your Great Uncle Alcaeus and the Succubus._

Alexander cracked a smile behind his mask. _That's more of an anecdote, Lucretia, not history._ The crowd around them began singing a dirge, and Alexander terminated their conversation. As the eerie melody came to an end, the crowd began to disperse, some heading for the nearest apparition point and others toward the house for the funeral feast. Alex noticed Cassius remained behind by the burning pyre. He beckoned Lucretia to go ahead with Aurelia and the others as he went to offer his personal condolences to Cassius.

Lucretia tugged her veil off as she linked arms with Aurelia. "Gads, you must be dying!"

Aurelia groaned as she wiped her sweat-laden brow. "If that's what Hades is like, remind me to behave better from now on."

Lucretia giggled and glanced up at the imposing mansion in front of them. Noting the bunches of yew branches decorating each window and doorway, she remarked, "They sure do everything by the book around here."

Aurelia nodded her head. "Trust me, I know. Each bunch had to be tied with one of Adara's ribbons, blessed, and hung. We can't even sleep in the house. We're staying in the guest cottage, until the sweeping out."

"How horrid. Will the wedding still take place here?"

Aurelia brushed back a golden lock of hair. "Yes. Cassius said his Mother would have wanted it that way, besides every Warrington for five generations has been married on the property. Heavens forbid, we do something original," she added dryly. "Listen, I have to play hostess for the meal, will you give me a hand?"

"Of course."

hr

"Gaius did it, you know," Cassius said quietly, his aquamarine eyes still trained on Adara's burning corpse. The sun overhead dimmed as streams of thick black smoke billowed into the air, obscuring its golden rays.

"Did what?"

"Killed her," Cassius answered calmly, his eyes never straying from the flaming pyre. "He told me the whole sordid story last night after Aurelia went to bed. Seems they disagreed over the course of my future. She didn't want me to follow in Father's footsteps. Gaius told her that it wasn't a choice for them or me, for that matter, to make. We are _his_ servants. We will always be _his_ servants."

Alexander pondered his mate's remarks. "I take it she didn't let the matter rest?"

Cassius' eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth tightened as he stared at the pile of melting flesh that once held and comforted him. "No," he answered grimly. "She wouldn't let it drop…fucking foolish if you ask me. She had to know what he would do, she had to!" He paused, his large hand wiping away tiny beads of sweat that dotted his furrowed brow. "She tried to send an owl to Dumbledore, but the house-elves intercepted it and brought it to my Father. That was the final straw."

Alexander glanced at his friend wearily. What did he expect him to say? He was not exactly the sort to provide comfort. "Gaius only did what he had to, Cassius."

Cassius shifted his gaze, his eyes settling on Alexander's serious expression. He nodded slowly, his voice eerily composed, "I know. The scary part is I don't blame him one bit."

Alexander tipped his head in agreement, clapping Cassius on the back good-naturedly. They were men, servants of the Dark Lord. Their paths were chosen, straight and defined. Things such as love and family connections could not and would not be allowed to alter their course. If such occurrences bread the untimely death of a close family member it must be born. This was their fate.

Their eyes were both drawn back to the leaping flames, lingering for a moment while dark thoughts continued to invade their minds. Finally Alexander broke the heavy silence. "Shall we go into the house then?"

Cassius merely nodded and with one last look, he turned and walked away from his Mother's burning body.

hr

"Just look at him," Pansy hissed. "He looks absolutely pathetic. One day away from her and look at him…pining away for that red-headed bitch…ridiculous! I never thought I would see the day that he would be reduced to this."

Blaise drew a weary breath while his eyes drifted across the Warrington's formal parlor and appraised the down trodden appearance of Draco. He sat slumped in a high-backed chair, ignoring everyone around him, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. His trademark white-blonde hair was in disarray, his tailored robes extremely rumpled. Blaise had kept an eye on him most of the day, observing that Dray barely paid attention to the funeral, never mind the horde of elite Death Eaters that were present. He appeared distracted. It did not bode well.

"We can't just sit idly by," Pansy muttered, her emerald eyes narrowed in disgust. "We have to do something…anything!"

Blaise nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. He's hopeless. We have to take action." He paused and turned to her, "I suppose you have something in mind?"

"I've been mulling it over, trying to puzzle the best way out of this mess. What's the most important thing to Draco?"

"Besides the blood-traitor?" Blaise asked sarcastically. Noting the scowl on Pansy's face, he relaxed against the couch, stretching his long legs out in front of him. _What was most important to Draco? Well, before she came along, all Draco yearned for was to uphold his family's honor and serve the Dark Lord. He had been proud back then, proud of his heritage, proud to bow before their Lord, and grateful for the chance to excel._ Blaise smiled, thinking back to those easier days that now seemed so distant. "His pride," he answered slowly. "His pride was most important to him. I remember his face the day we took the Mark. He was so proud to have it bestowed on him, to stand up in front of the others and declare himself dedicated to the Dark Lord. His Father was the only one in the room that could have possibly appeared more satisfied."

"Exactly," Pansy cooed, "and if the Weaselette wounds his pride he would be done with her in a second."

"And just how do you propose we facilitate that?"

Pansy reached her hand over and carefully caressed Blaise's crotch area through his black trousers. "When was the last time we played with Polyjuice, luv?" she giggled.

Blaise's eyes widened as his cock hardened significantly. "You naughty, naughty witch," he said appreciatively. "However you do remember luv that it takes a month to brew?"

"Oh don't you worry, I have a plan for that as well," she answered wickedly, her eyes flashing with mischievous delight.

"What would I do without you?" Blaise asked, as he stroked the side of her face lovingly.

Pansy grabbed his hand and dropped a warm kiss onto his palm. "Be lost…just like I would be without you," she replied seriously.

Blaise smiled at her, his dark eyes filled with admiration. "So how do we get the Polyjuice?"

Pansy stood and smoothed out her dress robes. "Follow me and pretend you can't keep your hands off of me."

Rising to his feet, Blaise quirked an eyebrow, "Pretend?"

The pair made their way across the crowded parlor, their hands entwined. Pansy glanced around searching for that unmistakable mane of curly golden locks, her eyes finally settling on the scantily clad back of Daphne Greengrass. With a tip of her head to Blaise she indicated the witch seated alone by the liquor cabinet.

"I should have known," he chuckled.

"Hello Daphne darling, enjoying yourself?" Pansy inquired as the couple sidled up to the tall, blonde beauty.

"Fuck no! I hate funerals, bloody boring as hell, plus I look horrid in black…totally washes out my color," she whined. Daphne downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp and grimaced as she perused the crowd. "If you're looking for Anton, he's playing darts in the library with Teddy."

"Actually, we are need of your services and not Anton's," Blaise supplied as he nabbed another glass of champagne from a passing house-elf. He handed the glass over to Daphne, a debonair grin gracing his handsome features.

"And just what can I do for you two?" she inquired, her amber eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh stop acting like Umbridge," Pansy quipped. She moved her body closer to Blaise as he wrapped his hands around her little waist. "Blaise and I were looking to spice things up a bit. We're hoping you could help us."

Daphne's eyes widened, a wicked grin steeling across her heavily made-up face. "You've come to the right woman. What did you two have in mind? Whips? Chains? Bondage? Mind you I don't supply virgins anymore. It was getting too risky modifying all those memories."

"We were thinking more along the lines of Polyjuice."

Daphne wrinkled her nose. "One of my favorite things to play with, but I'm warning you, the shite tastes like old socks," she giggled. "Going price for two vials is fifty galleons."

"Fifty?" Blaise questioned. "Sounds a little pricey Daph."

"Then wait thirty days and brew your own, Zabini."

Blaise gave her hard look, but nodded his head. "Fine, fifty it is."

"Did you need hairs to go along with it, or are you all set? I have a wide selection. However, they will cost you extra," she added, her gaze reverting back to Blaise's.

"I trust that any requests or sales we make will be kept absolutely confidential," Pansy asked.

"Of course. I'm not some Knockturn Alley amateur, Pansy."

"We want Potter and the littlest Weasley's hairs."

"You're joking right?" Daphne gazed at the serious looking couple before shaking her head. "That's a hefty order."

"How hefty are we talking?"

Daphne paused before replying, "Five hundred galleons."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"A piece."

"Five hundred a piece…you can't be serious!"

Daphne's eyes narrowed as she dropped her voice. "This is the boy savior we're talking about Blaise, it's not like I acquired his hair easily, or the Weaselette's for that matter. What do you think; I can just swan into Gryffindor tower at my leisure?"

"Fine," he spat, "but if they aren't genuine I swear you'll regret this."

"Don't I know it," she answered in a sickly sweet voice. "What time are you two heading back?"

"Snape said we had till ten o'clock."

"Fine, I'll come by Blaise's room around midnight with everything. I expect full payment on delivery. Are we agreed?"

Blaise shook her hand. "Agreed."

hr

"And Cassius originally wanted to stay till Monday, but I told him absolutely not. I mean OWLs begin on Monday! Ideally, I would like to go back tonight so I have tomorrow to study, but I suppose one can't be too particular," Aurelia drawled, as she reclined lazily against one of the many couches dotting the packed parlor. "Are you listening to me Lucretia? Lucretia? Did you hear anything I just said?"

Lucretia glanced at her friend, her mind overly occupied. "Pardon?"

"I asked you if were listening, but it's apparent you weren't. What's with you this evening?"

Lucretia grimaced at the question as her eyes drifted back to a couple across the room. Alexander leaned against the empty marble fireplace, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. His attention was solely focused on the chattering witch in front of him, whose face was concealed from Lucretia.

Aurelia followed her friend's line of sight and chuckled, "Ah, looks like an interesting conversation."

"Who is she," Lucretia muttered through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she watched the young woman caress Alexander's shoulder.

"My third cousin once removed, Isabelle Rosier. She's a seventh year at Durmstrang and thinks she's the goddesses' gift to wizardkind," Aurelia replied bitterly.

"Related to you or not, if she puts another hand on Alexander I'm going to rip her hair out," Lucretia hissed murderously.

"Be my guest." Noting the look of surprise on Lucretia's face, Aurelia explained, "She's a habitual boyfriend-stealer. I swore to myself that if she stepped within two meters of Cassius this evening I would make her regret it."

"Well, then, I think it's time to introduce myself," Lucretia said wickedly, her blue eyes sparkling with dark amusement.

Aurelia laughed and shook her head as she watched Lucretia make her way towards Alexander and Isabelle.

Lucretia kept her eyes focused on the couple as she dodged the numerous other guests gathered in the parlor. Approximately halfway to her target, she felt a strong hand grasp her by the upper arm and steer her towards a secluded alcove. Her temper ready to boil over at the intrusion, Lucretia wheeled around ready to attack the unknown assailant. Her mouth opened and then closed in surprised as Bellatrix removed her fingers from around her bicep.

"You really ought to learn to control that temper of yours Lucretia," Bellatrix drawled lazily, "charging around the room like a stampeding minotaur, you look ridiculous."

"What?"

"Don't say what, say pardon," Bella corrected sternly, "you don't want to sound like muggle trash. Now as I was saying, what were you planning on doing to stop that vicious poacher over there…make a scene? I don't think that would endear you to Alexander or the other seventy people in the room, including some very high-ranking servants of Our Lord. No, use your brain girl. You're cleverer than that!"

Lucretia worked at composing her features, allowing her blood to cool and her thoughts to clear. "Your right Bellatrix, I was going to make a fool of myself. Thank you for stopping me," she said quietly.

Bella smiled as she smoothed a pale hand over Lucretia's cheek. "Now go over there, claim your man, and make me proud."

"Yes Bella, thank you." She gave the older woman a chaste peck on the cheek before retuning her attention to Alexander and Isabelle. She strode confidently towards the laughing couple, a small smile gracing her lips. "Darling," she whispered with a delicate kiss to Alexander's cheek. Lucretia smiled as he glanced down at her, his eyes slightly glazed from the alcohol. She wrapped an arm securely around his waist, pressing her body firmly against his as she gave him her best bedroom eyes.

"Lucretia," he answered hoarsely, "where have you been?"

"Helping Aurelia oversee the cleanup from dinner. Are you almost ready to go? I'm _awfully_ tired," she said, her pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

Alexander practically growled his consent as he reached around and pulled her flush up against him.

"You're leaving….so soon?" simpered a forgotten Isabelle.

Lucretia turned to their guest, "Oh forgive me, I didn't even see you there. I'm Lucretia Davenport, Alexander's girlfriend." Lucretia flashed a dazzling smile at a frowning Isabelle before returning her attention to an aroused Alexander. "If you need to stay, I understand," she offered. "I was just hoping you would want to tuck me in," she added wickedly.

"It was nice meeting you, Annabelle," Alexander said in a hurry as he grabbed Lucretia's hand and began to drag her towards the exit.

"My name is Isabelle!"

"Whatever," he muttered, and behind him Lucretia smiled delightedly.

hr

"Alicia, what are you doing here so early tonight?" Angelina questioned in a sing-song voice.

"It is Saturday, right Katie?"

"That is correct Lee."

"What? Is the library closed on Saturday nights now?" Alicia asked sarcastically.

Ginny inwardly groaned, her concentration broken by the older Gryffindors' conversation. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted the book in front of her. For Godric's sake, she had chosen this table for its seclusion. She had a novel length Potion's essay to write, not to mention the beginning of a migraine. All Ginny wanted was peace and quiet, but no, instead she had listened to idle prattling for the past thirty minutes. Not that it would be any different in the common room. _No, it would be far worse. Then I would be forced to listen to Granger and her incessant chatter about how hard OWLs were going to be and poor her. Yuck! No thank you._

"I think what Katie and Lee are trying to say is that we're surprised to see you. We assumed you had a previous engagement this evening."

"Previous engagement…I like that Angie. It's so much more refined than say, 'Fucking that heartless Slytherin bastard'," Lee chuckled.

"Shut it, Lee. Just be happy its Alicia doing the 'undercover' work and not you," Katie interjected.

"I didn't realize Pucey plays for both teams," he quipped.

From the loud thump and following yelp, Ginny imagined someone had thrown a book at Lee. She leaned back in her chair, trying to catch more of their conversation. _Alicia is shagging Adrian Pucey? That doesn't sound right. What in Hades is going on?_

"Real funny Lee. If you're so anxious to volunteer, I'll see if I can set you up with Medea Bletchley."

"Alicia, how can you be so cruel? She would rip me to pieces, vicious harpy that she is!"

"Ali, where is Pucey tonight? You haven't had another row with him, have you?" Angelina interrupted.

"No. Warrington's Mother passed away and he's gone to the funeral. He won't be back until later. I told him I'd meet him tomorrow night instead."

"For a shag-a-thon?" Katie giggled.

"Yes, is it true that Slytherin males try to devour their sexual partner after they've cum?" Lee asked wickedly.

"Again, two words Lee, Medea Bletchley," Alicia replied threateningly. "Besides, we do other things besides shagging."

"Well I would hope so Ali," Angelina retorted just as Lee asked, "Like what?"

"We talk. That is why I began this ridiculous tryst with him, remember Lee, to gather information."

"And what does the great orator Adrian Pucey discuss? Does cashmere make a better fabric than silk? From which angle does he appear at his best vantage?"

"Ha ha! You're too funny for words."

Angelina cleared her throat, "What have you been discussing with Pucey lately?"

"Well for starters, they know about the D.A."

"What? How?" Katie cried, suddenly all business. Behind the shelf of books, Ginny nearly fell off her chair.

"I'm not sure, but they're very curious. Adrian hasn't pressed me yet for information, but I know it's bound to happen sooner of later. Montague's even gone so far as to suggest Pucey and Higgs seduce one of us in order to acquire details," she snorted.

"One of us?" Angelina whispered. "Do they have a roster of our members?"

"I can't be sure. I don't believe so. Adrian only mentioned you, me, and Katie. Who's to say though that Montague doesn't have an idea as to the identity of some of our other members?"

"True," Angelina muttered. "He could have other Slytherins working on this besides Higgs and Pucey. It would be just like that cunning bastard."

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked quietly. "Should we go to Harry and tell him what we've been doing?"

"Not yet. He's got enough on his mind as it is," Lee replied. "Let's try and sniff out the leak for now. Find out how Montague and his minions found out about the D.A. to begin with."

Ginny inhaled sharply, her palms coated with sweat. _What if they found out it was her? What would they do? Oh goddess, how did I get into this mess!_

"We should also keep a close eye on those closest to Harry, like Hermione and Ginny," Angelina added.

"Oh come on Angie, you can't think either of them would fall for the charms of one of those Slytherin snakes! I mean Granger is clearly attached at the hip to Ron and well, everyone knows Ginny's mad for Harry," Lee laughed.

"You can't be too careful Lee."

"Too true," Katie agreed whole-heartedly.

Ginny's stomach churned viciously. They were going to be watching her. Surely they would find out about Draco. Ginny slammed her book shut. _I have to find him and talk to him! He'll know what to do. He always knows what to do. Bugger it; he's at that funeral with the rest of the Slytherins. It'll have to wait till tomorrow. _Ginny began to pack up her things, knowing that she wouldn't get anymore work done this evening. _I'll send him an owl telling him to meet me tomorrow night._ _Then we can decide what to do. _With that settled Ginny slung her satchel over her shoulder and headed to the Owlery.


End file.
